The Chinese Immigrant
by kudarii
Summary: Who knew more could happen to a person's life than planned. NejiTen
1. My first day

**Author's Note: **

Hi there! I was looking over some of my stories, and they all had something in common: barely any seriousness. I wanna try something new, so I'll be making a new story. As much as it kills me, I'm gonna ease up on the comedy. There will only be about 1/10 or so. I hope you enjoy it! I am only 11, so don't sue me for any immaturity! This Naruto fanfic is about alternate reality, which becomes obvious once you keep reading.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto at all. Possibly some OCs though.

**Main Pairings:**

NejiTen

**Mentioned Pairings:**

NaruHina

SasuSaku

ShikaIno

**Keys:**

_Tooken over Narration; thoughts_

**Subtitles**

Written Notes

**Chapter 1: **My First Day

_Back then, I was 9-years-old. I was taking Japanese lessons, even though we lived in China. I never understood why though. My family was a poor one. Father barely made enough money, and Mother blamed it on me. They had a son, much older than me. He was 19, and a second year in college. The thing was, he attended college in Hi no Kuni, Japan. _

I walked into the family room, where Mother and Father attended to see me. I loved them dearly, even as strict as they were. When I was 7, I saw my parents were glad my older brother was out of the house. Thrilled, even. Yet as he left in the taxi to the airport, when my parents turned to me, they were anything but thrilled. One day, I was walking towards the kitchen to get some water. My parents expected me asleep, and before I entered, I heard words from my mother.

"_Wong might be gone, but we still have Tian-Tian to deal with._"

Those words still echoed in my head now. I cannot imagine how my parents can hate me. I cannot imagine why my parents named me "Heaven" if I do not play the part their gift from above. And.. I cannot imagine, why they wanted me, a 9-year-old girl, emigrate from China, and immigrate to Japan.

"Mother? Father? You said you wanted to see me?" I asked.

My parents were sitting on the family couch. On the armchair was someone I hadn't seen for a long time. My brother.

"Wong? What are you doing here? Mama, Papa, what's going on?" right now, I was scared. Wong was never invited over. Not since he moved out. Not for Christmas, New Year's, nothing.

My mother got off the couch, she walked over to me, "Tian-Tian. You aren't going to be living here anymore."

I was shocked at the news, "Mama, what are you talking about?"

"You're gonna be living with me, Panda," Wong stated.

I backed away, tears forming in my eyes. Wong used Panda as my nickname. He said that I had always look like a panda. He told me that because of the buns on my head, and because I never changed my hairstyle. He and I didn't bond in years. We used to be kind siblings to each other, yet that changed in his final year in High School. He didn't offer a thing to me. "Mama, Papa, I don't understand!"

Mama picked me up, of course her grip was struggling. The tears quaked, and came out of my eyes. Wong was now holding me, but I was struggling. His grip was more firm than Mama's. I turned to my parents. Their expression was neutral, but I could see the glee hidden in my mother's eyes.

She wanted me gone.

Papa handed a suitcase to Wong. I'm guessing that was my luggage. The tears fell more than ever.

"Why? Mama, Papa, why don't you love me and Wong anymore?" I sobbed. I sensed the shocked vibe my parents were feeling. I saw my brother cock an eyebrow under my tears.

My mother scowled. She charged towards my brother and me, pushing us out the door, "_Leave! _Now! Don't ever come back, Tian-Tian, Wong!"

All that was left then was the door slamming. Outside was the nighttime sky. The stars danced under the cascading moonlight. My brother shifted me in his arms. He knelled over the ground, letting me wash my tears on his shirt.

—

_We stayed there for about an hour. Of course, as much as Wong ignored me, he would never hate me. I loved my brother a lot, and I knew he loved me. I finally figured why I was taking Japanese lessons. Especially at a young age. Ever since Wong had left for Japan. _

"Wong, wh-why are we going to Japan?" I meekly asked. My lower lip quivered. I twisted a lock of hair from the chocolate brown hair that had come undone through the event. I hugged the small Panda Teddy Bear that I had.

We were now in Wong's car, driving to the airport. He gave me a smile, "Well, Tian-Tian, I still need to finish college."

"So why am I going? Wong, I'm 9-years-old, don't 'cha have to be at least 18 to go to college?" I protested. As upset as I was, I still had the rights to speak out.

Wong's face went blank, "Tian-Tian, now isn't the time to question that. I hear that you have been studying Japanese."

I smiled proudly, "Hai, hai! Kaa-san and Tou-san got me studying it right after you left! Sugoi!" All my sadness drifted away. I showed off some of the Japanese that I learned. My accent was off, but I'm sure Wong understood me.

"That's great, Panda-chan. I'll be enrolling you in school myself. It's gonna be a struggle to keep it alive, but Tian-Tian, I promise it'll work out," Wong stated. He smiled at me.

I felt better now, and smiled back. I leaned in the seat, still hugging the bear. I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

"And Tian-Tian?" My brother's voice echoed from a distance.

"Yes?" I asked with a yawn.

"Promise me that you will never cry..."

—

_A few days later, I was enrolled into Kaji Elementary. The days before, I stayed home, helping my brother with all that was necessary with me moving in. It was awkward at first, and I felt bad, because my brother had to miss a few days of college himself. He said it was no problem, but I could see the stress set in his eyes. After the days in his apartment, I was glad that I would be going to School, because of all the stress would be gone. But I was wrong. My first ten minutes I entered the classroom was a nightmare._

I walked into the classroom of my 3rd grade classroom. There was my teacher in front, talking about the history of this state. Konoha. She seemed pretty different though. Her hair was put in this weird fashion, and she wore a yukata. But on top of that, she had a small pig wearing a vest roaming around the room.

I thought to myself, _What kind of place is Japan? _I spoke nervously in Japanese, just hoping the teacher would understand, "Ano... is this the classroom for Shizune-sensei?"

"Why yes, yes it is!" the teacher chimed.

"I'm your new.. ano..." I couldn't find the right word. As much as I was to study the Japanese language, I had never learned enough to cover all I needed to know. It was pretty embarrassing, I had to admit.

"Student? We've been expecting you, Tenten was it?" my teacher asked.

I shook my head, "It's pronounced Tian-Tian."

"Well, I hope you don't mind, but I think it would be easier for the students if your name was pronounced Tenten, is that okay? To change your name? It's probably the best," Shizune-sensei explained.

I gave a pout. If my culture had to ease up, I was hoping that the culture around me would too, "Hai, Shizune-sensei, it's fine."

She gave a smile to me, then turned to the class, "Everyone, this is Tenten. She's a student from China."

I smiled at my peers, "Hello. My Japanese isn't very good, but I hope that we can become very good friends."

When I looked at them, I tilted my head curiously. All of them were looking at me strangely.

"Why don't you speak properly you immi-_grunt_!" one of the kids shouted.

My face became hurt. I'm guessing that they thought of me lowly. But I was not surprised. In Japan, the countries and regions are divided; Hi no Kuni, Mizu no Kuni, Ta no Kuni, Tsuchi no Kuni, Ame no Kuni, Kusa no Kuni, Taki no Kuni, Kaminari no Kuni, and Kaze no Kuni.

Right now, we are in Hi no Kuni. The Land of Fire. Schools like these teach young kids how to be fit warriors, yet still an elementary education. In China, the land is divided as well; Yuki no Kuni, Kuma no Kuni, Kawa no Kuni, Cha no Kuni, Numa no Kuni, Ishi no Kuni, Tori no Kuni, Umi no Kuni, Kiba no Kuni, Tsume no Kuni, Na no Kuni, and Tsuki no Kuni.

I used to live in Tsuki no Kuni with my family in Getsugakure no Sato. All the other villages, from Japan, are warriors, while the villages from China, are nothing. The only ones that will stand up and fight are Yuki no Kuni and Kuma no Kuni. Getsugakure, in the Land of the Moon, has potential, and is not as weak, but is still not as strong as the other countries. I was enrolled into an academy myself, but the techniques and the agriculture in China is a lot different from Japan.

China is slowly becoming a defensive country, which is to be considered a threat to Japan later on. My country hasn't been on good terms with Japan. There was a battle centuries ago, against the Feudal Lords. We won. And are considered rivals to Japan.

I looked down in disappointment, "I-I'm sorry... I'm still learning.."

Shizune-sensei patted me on the back, sympathizing to my problem. She looked up to this one girl. She had white eyes and looked so shy...

"Tenten, go ahead and sit in between Neji and Hinata? Raise your hands, you two!" my teacher kindly ordered.

I looked to the right to see a boy with white eyes too. I inwardly giggled. It was funny how the girl with white eyes had short hair while the boy would have long hair. They both raised their hands. I could see that Neji boy grimace, while Hinata had a peaceful smile.

"Go ahead, Tenten," Shizune-sensei kindly gestured.

I shyly walked towards them. I sat in between them and gave a smile, "Hello there.."

"Ohayo, Tenten-san. Ano.. M-my name is Hyuga Hinata. That's by cousin over there, Hyuga Neji-nii-san..," the girl softly said, twiddling her fingers.

"It's nice to meet you, Hinata. I hope you don't...," my voice started filling himself with sorrow. I whispered the next few words, "Hate me like the rest already do.."

"Iie, Tenten-san. It is just the differences between our countries. I don't care about fights that happened centuries ago. I could... show you around, if you liked..," Hinata offered.

After hearing that, I felt happy. I looked to the left of me where Neji was, "Ohayo, Neji. I hope we become good friends."

He gave me a glare, and quickly turned away. I gave a look of curiosity to Hinata. She looked nervous after that.

"D-don't mind him, Tenten-san. We can wait until recess to settle things..," the white-eyed girl stated. I smiled and nodded.

—

_A few hours later, recess had came. Right after lunch. When I saw the playground, I was shocked at how advanced it looked. The playground equipment looked like a shinobi boot camp. I was awed by all of it. Hinata showed me around everywhere in the playground, and just about everywhere a 3rd grader could go in the school._

"Well, do you want to go play, Tenten-san?" Hinata asked me.

I smiled and nodded, "That'd be great, Hinata. And you don't have to call me by 'san'. It makes me feel old!"

We both got into a giggle fit on that one.

"Hinata-chan!"

Both of us turned to see 2 girls. One had pink hair and one had blond hair.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan," Hinata chimed.

"Is that the Chinese girl from your class?" the pink haired girl asked.

I nodded, "Yes. I'm sorry if my Japanese is bad. I'm still learning. And if you want me to go away, I will.."

"Aw.. we wouldn't do that! By the way, my name is Yamanaka Ino. It's nice to meet you!" the blond one cheerfully said.

The pink-haired one smiled, "It's nice to meet you! My name is Haruno Sakura. Any friend of Hinata-chan's is a friend of ares! Right, Ino-chan?"

"It's nice to meet you!" I said. I was relieved now. In class, I was the 'grunt', but with them, I guess I was a friend. Now, I thought, Japan was going to be a good place to live. No worries at all. Though the next 30 seconds turned into a nightmare.

"Ino! Hinata! Sakura!"

All of us turned to see Shizune-sensei. She was calling my new friends.

"Oh! I'm guessing it's time for us to go, sorry, Tenten," Sakura said apologetically.

"W-wait.. can I not come with you?" I asked. I was confused.

Hinata shook her head, "Gomen, Tenten-chan. You see, everyday, we go to Shizune-sensei's classroom to help clean up the messes."

"We're her special helpers!" Ino proudly stated.

My face faltered. But I didn't want to seem like a helpless child. I smiled, "It's okay, I'll be fine. You girls go ahead!"

"Are you sure, Tenten-chan?" Ino curiously asked.

I nodded. I tried to act as happy as I could, even though I was sad as ever inside, "Yes. I'm fine."

"Well, I'll see you after recess, Tenten-chan!" Hinata said, waving at me. All of them ran away. I looked at their trail with a frown plastered on my face.

In 30 seconds flat, I went from being a friend to the grunt again. I started walking along the sidewalk, looking at all the playground games. None of them looked interesting. There were mostly girls all around. I could find that many boys playing on the equipment.

That's when I found myself walking over to a crowd of males though. All of them seemed to be cheering these names. One was 'Uchiha' and one was 'Hyuga'. I turned to the boy that was closest to me. He had long hair braided down, and bushy eyebrows.

I tapped him on the shoulder, "Excuse me, what's everyone doing over here?"

He looked over to me, giving me a goofy smile, "Are you not the new blossom in Shizune-sensei's class?"

I rolled my eyes. Apparently, I was the talk of the teeter-totter today. I smiled though, "Yeah, I am. My name is Tenten. From China."

"My name is Rock Lee. It is quite a pleasure in meeting you," the boy said, bowing to me.

I gave another smile and nodded. I didn't forget about my question, though, "Lee-san, what're they doing over there?" I pointed to the center of the crowd. I could see Hinata's cousin fighting with another boy. He had midnight-blue hair that was put into quite a boyish fashion. I could see revenge and anger in his eyes.

Though apparently, Lee-san ignored my question, "I cannot believe you are from China, Tenten. It must be quite a pleasure of being there. So what region did you live in?"

"I lived in Getsugakure, but Lee-san, can you please tell me what they are doing over there?" I asked firmly.

Still, he ignored me, "Wow, Tenten! You lived in Tsuki no Kuni? That is most astounding!"

He started chattering on and on about how he wished he could visit Tsuki no Kuni and other regions in China because of their excellence in taijutsu. He got so annoying that I couldn't take it anymore. I took him by the shoulders and started shaking him to death.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP, FOR ONCE, LEE? I'VE BEEN TRYING TO ASK YOU A QUESTION!" I shouted in Chinese. All that were cheering then looked at me strangely. The boys looked at me strangely, especially when I started strangling him and threw him across the playground.

I started having all these fits, talking in Chinese and trying to explain.

"Hey! The grunt is trying to start a war!" one of the boys shouted.

My steam melted away once I heard that, "N-no! It was a pure accident! I didn't mean to hurt Lee-san.." but none of them understood me. I didn't even realize I was stuttering in Chinese.

The boy snorted, "As if we care what you think, grunt!"

"You're being troublesome. Why don't you just leave?" another boy stated.

I backed away, "It was a pure mistake... honest..."

Though all the boys surrounded me, a fist up in the air. I closed my eyes, just scared of what could happen. I collapsed onto the ground, not knowing what would happen.

"Hey, ease up on her. The grunt is my cousin's friend."

I opened my eyes to see Neji walking my way, "Neji-san, what do you think you're doing?"

He came up to me and offered a hand. I thankfully held it has he helped me up.

Most of the boys backed away. I heard murmurs of "Neji-sama" and "the ruler of the school".

I gave a smile, "Thank you, Neji-san."

He backed away a bit, a bit confused of me. I was confused myself though. Did he think that I had cooties or something? Whatever it was, he shook it off, and pulled me away from the crowd.

"Hey! Looks like Neji's got a girlfriend!" I heard the boy Neji fought before shout.

"Neji and Tenten sitting in a tree..." the song went on.

My face faltered. _At least they remembered my name, right? _But that wasn't even my name. I am Tian-Tian, not Tenten. I followed Neji silently. We walked past everyone, who were murmuring things about Neji and me.

At last, we finally stopped. It was a field down a hill. I gasped in surprise. There were flowers decorating the ground everywhere.

"Kireii...," I murmured. I'm guessing I was getting the hang of Japanese now. It might just have become my second language.

Neji smirked at me, "I'm guessing you're a fan of flowers? Judging by how you're also wearing that qipao too.."

I looked up to him. I said no word, just shook my head. All my mother ever bought me were qipao and kimono. She agreed to let my wear the loose silk pants if I wore the longer ones. My voice was a bit hoarse now. The qipao only brought flashbacks of my family. And... you know the rest. "Iie..." I looked up to him, "What was it that you wanted to talk about? Considering you brought me here?"

"You're from China, right? Tsuki no Kuni? One of the countries that have potential?" he asked me. What I didn't expect though, was that he asked me in Chinese. So I replied in the same language, "Yes. I did. But where is this all leading to?"

"The fights our feudal lords had years ago. Yours won."

"But what does that have to—"

"Fight with me. We'll settle who's more powerful. China or Japan," he stated.

I gasped. Why would he want to fight with me in the first place? I cocked an eyebrow, why would he want to see which country was more powerful? We were both just 9-year-old kids with nothing to do. "Why would you want to spar to see who is better?"

I saw him smirk, "You seem.. interesting. If you have potential, I'll tutor you into learning more Japanese. For free."

I tilted my head, "Promise?"

"Promise."

—

_By the end of recess, both of us were down on the ground, a bit tired. We didn't do serious damage to each other, but enough to get us both dirty. _

Neji-san and I were down on the ground, panting like crazy. I got up, not really that damaged. I looked at my clothing. My dress was all dirty, but it wasn't that bad. I walked over to Neji-san, offering a hand.

He smiled at me and took it.

"Looks like you do have potential. What time should I be at your house?" he asked me. "By the way, please just call me Neji."

I blinked, and struggled out of hesitation. _Should I tell him? _"Neji.. is it okay.. if we study at your place?"

I saw a smile from him, but anguish in his eyes.

"Sure, it's okay if you come. There's no harm in it," he said in a friendly way.

I smiled at him, "Just what time and place?"

"Start your first lesson Saturday morning."

"Well maybe afterwards, you, Hinata, and I could play together!" I said happily. I saw the anguish increase within his eyes. He acted as if it were nothing.

We both walked to class together, just talking about the meeting.

—

_I came over every weekend to play with Hinata and Neji, also to study my Japanese. I perfected it in between the year, but I still came over. Hyuga Hiashi-sama; the father of one of my best friends, Hinata, and the uncle to another, Neji, said that with me visiting, the boy hadn't been this happy for years. I didn't understand what he meant about it. On summer times, I would go out to the Hyuga Mansion and play. It was funny. When ever Neji was out, Hinata was in. And whenever she was out, Neji was in. I started developing these feelings for the boy. I didn't know what they were though. He was just.. mysterious. He was always fidgeting with the bandages around his forehead. I suggested he used a sweat band, but he disagreed. When I asked him why, he just told me: "It wouldn't cover enough." _

One day, I went to the Hyuga Mansion. But it wasn't just any old day. Today was Neji's birthday. I didn't see Hinata around, so I guess she was stalking Uzumaki Naruto-chan. Sakura told me that she's had a crush on him since the first grade. I didn't understand that at all, but I left it alone.

I bowed as I walked passed the Head, "Hyuga-sama."

Hiashi-sama gave me a small smile and went back to his duties.

I started running into the hallways of the mansion. Even though a year's pass by, I still couldn't find my way through.

"Neji-chan! Are you here? I got you a gift for your birthday!"

I stopped at an intersection within the hallways to look at my surroundings. I gave out a wide grin when I saw his name in front of a door.

I ran up to it, fiddling with the doorknob. _It's locked.. _I started knocking on the door, "Neji-chan! Are you there?"

I heard a big _thud _and an _ow _from the room.

I started banging on the door again, "Neji-chan! It's me, Tenten! Daijobou?"

"H-hai.. one second!" I heard him stammer. The next thing I heard was some rummaging and some tearing. As curious as I was, I took out one of my favorite weapons: a senbon. I took the needle and cleverly unlocked the door. I smiled at myself when I thought of how impressed he would be when I came into his room.

"Got it!" I whispered. The door had just unlocked, and I eagerly went in. "Happy Birthday, Neji-chan!"

The smile on my face melted into curiosity. I could see this strange marking on his forehead. He was trying to cover it up with bandages. "Nani? What's that, Neji-chan?"

I walked forward, a hand out to touch his forehead. He gave me a glare, and did something he's never done to me.

"Leave me alone, Tenten!" he shouted at me. I flinched, dropping the gift, just backing away.

"Wh-what's wrong, Neji?" I whispered.

He gave me a venomous glare with his white eyes, and sneered, "Get away from here, Tenten. Don't ever come back."

I was shuddering. All I wanted to do was help. So I stopped shuddering, I gave him a firm look, "Not until you tell me what's wrong!"

He closed his eyes and clutched his fists. I could see them turn white. "Just... go."

"Why?" I whispered.

He opened his eyes and forcefully pushed me out of his room, "Just _go_, Tenten! Don't _ever _come back! I don't ever want to see you again!"

I gasped, tears threatening to come out of my eyes. He slammed the door at me before I could say anything else. I just walked out of the mansion and towards home. I just couldn't figure it out...

What was up with Hyuga Neji?

—

_Neji and I stopped hanging out with each other. I stopped going over to the Hyuga Mansion and ignored any subject on Neji at all. The only thing I didn't stop doing was hang out with Hinata, Sakura, and Ino. I'm glad I did too. I was just heart broken on what happened. After I graduated from Elementary, Wong surprised me with two airplane tickets back to Getsugakure. He suggested that we went back and make peace with Momma and Papa. And surprisingly, I spent middle school there. Back home. Back, in China._

TBC

**Author's Note:**

I hope you appreciated the first chapter. I'm trying something new! If it sounds as if it's a one chap. fic, it's not. Well, review! I'm starting to like the story! Also, those of you who have been waiting for updating on Torn Apart (I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!), my computer had been busted and internet was cut off. I'm getting the computer fixed tomorrow, so no worries on any of dat!


	2. She's Back

**Author's Note: **

Wow! So many reviews! I've _never _had that many reviews on a chapter before. Well.. 30 on torn apart, but this is the first one. I'm sorry you guys waited so long. I'm creating a cycle. Every fic on the bottom of my updation is updated. Well, hopeya like this chapter! It's Neji's POV. It'll switch between the two.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto at all. Possibly some OCs though.

**Main Pairings:**

NejiTen

**Mentioned Pairings:**

NaruHina

SasuSaku

ShikaIno

**Keys:**

_Tooken over Narration; thoughts_

**Subtitles**

Written Notes

**Chapter 2: She came back**

_When I was 4-years-old, my father was killed. I do not know why I am telling you this, but I need someone to talk to. Before I was born, before my generation was born, there was my father. Hyuga Hizashi, along with his twin brother, Hyuga Hiashi-sama, otherwise known as Hinata-sama's father. Both were the soring eagles of my clan. But there were rules that abide in the Hyuga clan. Both were born in the head family, yet only one could be the successor. That was the oldest twin, Hiashi-sama. But my father was born for the branch family. _

_On Hinata-sama's 3rd birthday, we had made peace with Kaminari no Kuni, but that night, one of their own tried to kidnap Hinata-sama. It was pure luck that Hiashi-sama was able to catch him before his daughter was gone forever. It turns out that Kaminari no Kuni wanted the secrets of the Byakugan. And that's just what they got. The Land of Thunder demanded that we gave them Hiashi-sama. In their place though, my father was to go instead. His fate had played itself into the war, and died. _

_That only left me. For all these years, hatred had filled inside me. How much I wanted to get revenge on him. Hiashi should have been solemn. But no. He was as noble as ever. He treated me as his own, quite aware that I despised him. But the advantages were that I was able to watch the training sessions Hiashi-sama had with Hinata-sama. It was great, but I would not be able test them out. Too weak or too powerful was the matter of speaking. _

_That's when "she" came into the room. In the 3rd grade, an immigrant came into our classroom. Her name was Tenten. I could tell by how much she was fidgeting with her qipao, she wasn't used to it. She was introduced to us, and had sat in between me, and Hinata-sama. They started bickering, which annoyed me so. Then, Hinata-sama asked Tenten of her taijutsu. I was actually interested in this. It turns out that she was an intermediate in several classes. _

_That was when I decided. She was the one that I would need to train with. I had tried these techniques with many other boys, but I was always feared by them the next day. The girls that surrounded me were much too prissy to help me with anything. But this Tenten.. no. She seemed to be an interesting one. Later that day, during recess, I was sparring with the top of the other class's fighter. He was actually a year younger than me, but was the prodigy of the well-known Uchiha Clan. _

_But a commotion caused itself to happen. I saw Lee thrown into the air. I turned around. Everyone was looking at her angrily. Some kids even complained that she was trying to start another war. All if it stopped though. It was because of me... I didn't even know why I stood up for her. But I was slightly glad I did. I took her to a private grounds far in the school campus. I could see that she admired it so. I made a deal with her. I would teach her proper Japanese if she was worthy. And apparently, she was. _

_For the pass year, Tenten came to our mansion, mostly to play with us. I could see that she was tutoring Hinata in combat. Hiashi-sama had never been pleased of Hinata's abilities, but started looking her way, now that Tenten tutored her. We sparred almost every time she came. As she walked back home one day, I heard him say a few words. "She would make a great wife for one of the clan." I never got it though. He gave me a coy grin, and I still remember it this day. But then, my birthday came around. _

_There was no point in living on that day. Or any of my birthdays. Being 10-years-old did not matter to me. It was only special if my father was with me. _

I was staying in my bed, quite depressed. But that all changed once a knock was on my door.

"Neji-chan! Are you here? I got a gift for your birthday!"

Those were echoes of what I had heard that day. But I didn't care. Nothing could change my bad mood. The doorknob started shaking though. That could only be one person. "Neji-chan! Are you there?" _Tenten.._

As much as I've known her, that still got me off guard. I fell off my bed with a big thud and landed with an "Ow!".

Tenten started knocking on the door. "Neji-chan! It's me, Tenten! Daijobou?"

I started walking towards the door, but that was when I saw my reflection in the mirror. The bandages on my forehead were gone, and the cursed seal was on my head. The cursed seal is a seal taught to the Hyuga Main Branch. They learn this jutsu to put on the Branch Family. With a hand-seal, they are able to wipe away some of our brain cells. It is one of the things I find a disgrace of the clan. And I would always try to cover it up. My face went pale and I ran towards the roll of bandages I had.

"H-hai! One second!" I nervously shouted back.

My hands nervously twitched as a fiddled with the bandages. I could not find what I needed at all.

"Happy Birthday, Neji-chan!"

I heard that voice of my sparring partner. I was facing her head on as well. I could see the look of curiosity set on her face. I turned away, quite angry. But that didn't stop her.

"Nani? What's that, Neji-chan?"

She walked forward, and worst of all, she touched the seal. Fury set itself in body. I didn't physically hurt her, but I yelled at her. "Leave me alone, Tenten!"

She dropped the gift in her hand and backed away. She started stuttering, "Wh-what's wrong, Neji?"

"Get away from here, Tenten. Don't ever come back," I sneered. She was my first friend in years, yet she was now a disgrace to me. Nothing but a letdown. But I saw the firm look on her face. She wouldn't go without a fight, "Not until you tell me what's wrong!"

I clutched my fist, keeping myself from causing violence. They started turning white, I could feel the blood dripping in them. "Just.. go."

"Why?" she whispered.

I opened my eyes, just looking at her. She was not a person I would harm, but she was a person who seemed to have a look of sadness. She was an innocent person. But.. she was just nothingness. Just ashes of a willowed flower to me. All my anger burst out right at that moment. All of it that I was storing... all at her. "Just _go_ Tenten! Don't _ever _come back! I don't want to see you again!"

I pushed her out the door. Out of my life. I saw her gift in my room. I felt guilty, and to fill a bit better, I opened it. My fury melted away. It melted into sadness. There was a small trinket inside. One of a bird and a cage. I could tell it was hand-carved. There was also a card.

"_Happy Birthday Neji. You are one of my first friends in Japan. And I hope we stay best friends as we grow older._"

_That's when I knew. She was my first friend as I was one of hers. Throughout the years of elementary, we didn't speak with each other anymore. I was too scared to even face her. But she was always hanging with my cousin. We graduated from Elementary, but at the beginning of 6th grade, I had the courage to talk to her. But she wasn't there. Hinata-sama said that she was gone. She didn't come back at all. She left.. back to China. In fact... it wasn't until Senior Year that everything changed. _

It was first hour in Konoha High. After this year, all of us would be gone. I was never myself again once Tenten left.

"Ano... excuse me. Is.. this Kakashi-sensei's class? First Period Algebra?"

It was that voice.. The one of Tenten's. I looked up from my text book. It _was_ Tenten. But she was out of those qipao and wore just a pink Chinese sport blouse and some green baggy capris. It.. looked like her. Demo.. what if it_ wasn't_ her?

Our teacher looked up from his own book. "Why yes. You're the new student, correct? Tenten?"

I heard Haruno and Yamanaka shriek. Both girls dashed towards her, hugging each of her arms.

"Tenten-chan! You're_ finally _back from China!" Haruno stated.

Yamanaka chimed, "You gave Hina-chan a call last month, but we didn't hear from you since then!"

Hinata-sama... she knew about this? She had first period with Kurenai-sensei for Home Economics, but I'm guessing these two would be staying with her for a bit..

"G-gomen...," I heard her say nervously.

She unconsciously looked my way, and I could tell by that look that she was hiding something. But she turned away. I swore that I had saw a blush on her face. Murmurs were heard. Some along the lines of "Isn't that the grunt from elementary?" and "Man, check out her stuff!"

"Well.. yes. This is the immigrant from China. Would you like to say a few words, Tenten?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

She shook her head. "I-I don't think so..."

Haruno and Yamanaka turned to our sensei, "Kakashi-sensei, can you _please _let her sit next to us? We know her better than _anyone!_"

"Hm... I don't know...," Kakashi-sensei stated in a skeptical tone.

Tenten gave a small giggle, "Ano.. Kakashi-sensei, I'm thinking that they won't stop unless I set next to them. I've known them since grade school, if you let me sit in between them, they most likely won't bicker with each other."

He grinned, "I'm starting to like you already, Tenten. Go ahead."

Yamanaka sat behind Haruno, who sat next to me. Haruno moved up one, causing Tenten to sit next to me.

_I couldn't believe it though. Tenten.. she was back in my life._

—

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the shortness, I just got writer's block. Next chapter will be better! Hopefully..


	3. Decieved

**Author's Note:**

Sniffle... so happy! **13** reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter! I shall update earlier! And continue updating until I want to update the other stories!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto at all. Possibly some OCs though.

**Main Pairings:**

NejiTen

**Mentioned Pairings:**

NaruHina

SasuSaku

ShikaIno

**Keys:**

_Tooken over Narration; thoughts_

**Subtitles**

Written Notes

**Chapter 3: **Decieved

_When I went back home to China, it was exactly what I was expecting. Our house was redecorated fancily, and Mama was happier than ever. Papa was a bit depressed though. But when I was back, everything was worse than ever. Mama actually abused me and Papa was solemn. _

"Aniki, why are we going back? Mama and Papa hate us!" I said in Japanese. I was now 11 years old and had quite a growth spurt. Wong smiled at me. We were taking a taxi, ready to face our parents. At least.. Wong was anyway.

"Tian-Tian, it's time that we stood up to Mother and Father. They think we've caused them much pain, yet it's them that are causing _us _pain," he said.

I hugged my knees, "D-do you not want to take care of me anymore? W-was I being a burden?"

He put a hand on my head, "Of course not, Tian-Tian. You have been quite the rebellious sister that I've needed to get on with college. That's why I graduated. You're my inspiration."

I smiled, "Thank you, Aniki. For everything."

The taxi soon stopped. Wong payed the driver and we stood in front of our old house. We once again were greeted to a lit scenario, just as we were the night I was kicked out. I bit my lip nervously, "Wh-what were we thinking, Aniki? W-we won't stand a chance against Mama and Papa.."

Tears started forming in my eyes. All I could think of were just memories of my parents. They were the reason we moved out. They were the reason that caused me so much pain once I attended Kaji Elementary. And.. they were the reason for my birth in the first place.

Wong gave me a pat on the back and looked into my eyes. "Remember what you promised, Panda."

"Wh-what was that?" I stammered. I-I wasn't ready for this. Ready to face my parents. It was just.. too soon. 3 years wasn't enough for me.

"The promise.. to never cry again. I never want to see the tears of sadness on that face. Ever, again."

I remembered that night.. That was the night that we left. I never cried since then.. So I smiled, "I'll.. I'll keep that promise."

He gave a smile at me. Wong knocked on the door. The same door we were at as I sobbed my last tears away. Away from this place. Papa opened the door, and quite curious.

"Who are you?" he asked in Chinese.

I guess he didn't recognize us. Both Wong and I were dressed in Japanese clothing. Our black hair was sun-dyed into a dark-brown brunette. I gave a small smile to him and ran into his arms, crying in Chinese, "Papa! It is us! Tian-Tian and Wong!"

He gave a gasp in surprise. "T-Tian-Tian..." I looked up to meet a smile of his, "My have you grown, Panda."

Wong gave a small smile to Papa, "It's been awhile, Father."

"Yes... It has..," he said in solemn.

I looked at him in curiosity. Papa had never used a solemn tone unless it was something bad. "What's wrong, Papa?"

"N-nothing is wrong, Panda. Wong, Tian-Tian. Do come in," he said. Afterwards, he gave a deep cough.

I was concerned. The cough lasted its fit after about 4 minutes. It was my mother that I hated the most, not Papa. He had always been there for me. Mama was

right though. They'd be much more richer if they did not have me. I learned many taijutsu. From Chinese Kung Fu to Karate , all thanks to my father. I would not want him to die. No, not at all.

Papa showed us in. Wong and I sat on the couch and were offered tea. That was when Mama stomped into the room. "What is that _troublesome _girl doing in _our _house?"

My father stood up, right across from Mama. This was the first time I saw them fight with each other. And.. it was over me.. "That _troublesome girl _is our _daughter, _Lien."

"_No_, Tao. She is _your _daughter.11 months old. At our wedding. Wong was holding her.." Mama stated.

I gasped. Mama.. she was not my real mother. She never was. She never even acted like my mother.

"Do not talk about Mingmei that way," my father whispered. "She died giving birth to Tian-Tian, and you know that."

Mama scowled, "Of course she died. Tian-Tian is nothing but an ugly little girl. Anyone would die at the likes of her."

I turned to Wong. His grip on his hands were white. Just as.. just as Neji's were. I shook that thought out of my head. Neji and I weren't friends for the past 2 years now. I just wanted him out of my system. I stood up from where I was sitting. All eyes were on me.

"E-excuse my rude behavior. Papa.. is.. is my room still the same?" I asked in sorrow. My bangs covered my eyes. But it didn't matter anyway. Frustration was in them, and nothing would change how I felt right now.

Papa smiled at me, "Yes, Tian-Tian. It is still the same.."

"Th-then.. that is where I'll be going..," I murmured. I silently walked pass all of them. Even my angry mother. All I could think about now.. was how much my brother was angry. How my father was sad. And.. how much I was a disgrace to my mother. No... she wasn't my real mother. And I never met my real one. Mama was dead.. I was just a disgrace to Lien, my stepmother.. I wanted to know my real mother now. I wanted to meet her. But I couldn't..

Because she was dead.

All of it was dead to me. My life was a total wreck. I entered my room and slammed the door. My father was right. My room was just the same. it was just camouflaged decorated with pandas here and there. I collapsed on my bed, missing it so much.

But no. I was depressed. Nothing could cheer me up. Maybe someone could though. On my nightstand was a panda phone of mine. It was childish, yes, but I wouldn't be able to change it now.. I didn't belong here in the first place. I didn't belong anywhere. Here, I was the daughter of disgrace. In Japan, I was just the grunt that represented the rivalry between Japan and China for many years.

I called the telephone number I knew best.

(A/N:

Key:  
"Tenten Speaking in phone"  
"**Other Person Speaking on phone**")

"**Moshi Moshi?**" It was Hinata's father.

I started stuttering in Japanese, "H-hai.. This is Tenten, Hyuga-sama. By the timezones, I'm hoping I'm not disturbing anything important..."

"**Why no, Tenten. The clan has just finished dinner. Hinata has told me you've been visiting your homeland. How has your visit been to China?**" His tone seemed delighted. I guess he was happy to see me. I stopped visiting after what Neji told me. He never wanted me there. Ever.. again.

I lied to him though. "It's been great so far, Hyuga-sama. I've missed it so. Is Hinata-chan there?"

"**Hai. Just a minute.**"

Right then, I heard Hyuga-sama call out Hinata-chan's name. Footsteps were then the next thing heard. Hinata's meek voice took over on the phone, "**H-hello?**"

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" I greeted in delight. Hinata-chan, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan and I had a special bond, but that bond was also split into two. Sakura-chan and

Ino-chan; and Hinata-chan and me. Surely, she could help me with this.

_I discussed with her the matter. How Mama wasn't even Mama, and I never got the chance to know my real mother. I even admitted that going here was a disaster. This suffering wasn't something I needed. But that very night, both Papa and Wong came into my room. I had to hang up on Hinata-chan, much to my dismay. The world around_ _me—it wasn't the world I belonged in. It wasn't the world I wanted to even **be **in. I really wanted to get back to Japan as soon as possible. _

_Apparently though, while I was in the room discussing with Hinata, all 3 other family members made a decision: Since Wong had already graduated from College, and I had finished elementary, both of us would be staying in China. Papa wanted us to prove our honor to Mama. But we both knew that our honor wasn't gonna be with Mama at all. For the past year afterwards, I had become Mama's personal slave. I was put in all these qipao and all of these kimono and yukata that I thought my head would burst. _

_Wong was able to sneak out and able to raise enough money to go back to Japan. Leaving me here. Before he left, he left me a note. It was weird though. After the note, I could feel wax at the bottom. I never knew what it meant, and I'm guessing that I never would. Papa never tried to get him back. He just said that he knew how much my brother was suffering. Just as I was. Before I entered 7th grade, the year after, Papa had died. The doctor said that it was of lung cancer. _

_That would have explained the bad cough once Wong and I were reunited with our parents. Or.. just parent. They were able to give him a special medicine to keep him living for awhile, but it wasn't strong enough. I didn't cry, because I knew I wouldn't. Wong and Papa were my last living relatives. If Wong did not want to see my face of sadness, I'm sure Papa would not either. Since Papa had never left a will, everything he had owned went over to Lien. That included me. _

_For the past 4 years, I was the living slave for Lien. She was strict and would hit me if I didn't actually listen to her. I found a job though. There was never a moment of peace for me, but the job was the only thing I had. I would have to raise money for college and to get one out of the country. When I went to Japan, I was a grunt. But now, I am 16 and nothing but an abused slave. Though.. it seemed that luck was on my side this day. _

Right now, I was at work, having to put on that dreaded busgirl uniform and serve customers. It was pretty humiliating though. It was a tight-fitting dress that would show my curves and barely covered under my waste. Wolf whistles were heard everywhere. I knew though that I would have to take the rough road if I wanted to get a college education.

There was this one customer though. Everyone was out, all but another busgirl that actually acted like a motherly figure to me and the chef. My shift was over at the time, but I stayed after to help if another busboy/girl was out. A customer snuck up behind me.

"Excuse me," he said.

I turned around. The customer looked no more than my age. Even a few years older or so. The boy was wearing casual clothing. He had a cap over his head and dark sunglasses on his face. That really covered how he looked. I knew I shouldn't pester the customer though. He looked pretty cute to me, other than the fact that he was dressed so weirdly. I kindly smiled at him, "Yes?"

"C-could you take my order? The other waitress is busy..," he nervously stuttered.

I guess I gave him the chills. I shouldn't have asked him why though. This was my daily routine. Wake up, get dressed, go to school early so Mama would not nag at me, go to work after school was over, work my shift, go home, and endure the nagging and the abuse. He was just one of the customers that was part of it. "Why yes. What would it be?" I took out my check book.

"U-um.. One coke and a burger please..," he stammered, looking at the menu.

I walked over towards the chef with my order. My head was still turned at him, the smile still on my face. "Coming right up! Another order, Enlai!" I put the boy's check on a clip. Enlai, the chef, would have it soon.

I went back towards the customer, and sat in front of him. "Mind some company?"

I saw a blush on his pale skin. "Sure.. why not? My name is Dewei."

"My name is Tian-Tian. It's nice to meet you, Dewei," I kindly replied.

There was a small silence in the air between us. Dewei looked up to me, "So.. what's a girl your age doing working in a café? You can't be more than what—14?"

I gave a small chuckle, "Well, Dewei, I'm _16 _and in the 10th grade. It's really my not my shift."

"Well.. you seem shorter. I'm 18 and you seem about half my size," he teased. I guess that meant he was comfortable around me now.

I smiled and cocked an eyebrow, "For your information, Dewei, I'm average size for a girl my age."

I stood up to show him, but ended up dropping some newspapers instead.

"A bit clumsy, I see...," he chuckled.

I blushed a bit, "I-I'll get that..."

I immediately dropped down to the ground and gathered the papers. I saw something weird though. There was a tabloid of the Emperor's son. It says that he ran away and has been gone for the past week. It was funny though. The Emperor's son had the same facial structure as Dewei, and that was even his name.

The boy was nervous. Maybe Dewei was the prince...

"Tian-Tian! The order is ready!" Enlai shouted.

I turned around and got the drink and burger. Thanking Enlai, I walked back towards Dewei, "Here's your order.."

"Thank you," he gratefully said.

"No problem...," I smirked, "Prince Dewei.."

He simply started choking on his food and looked up at me in nervousness. His sunglasses fell off of his face. I put the newspaper picture of him right next to his face. "Do you realize you're Getsugakure's top tabloid? What are you doing here? Isn't the Moon Kingdom 800 miles from here? Not even _that _much.."

Dewei immediately put the glasses back on his face and stuffed the burger in my mouth before I could say anything else. He shushed me. "Of _course _I know that. Keep it quiet, Tian-Tian. You have _no _idea what it's like to be a teenager living in a palace as the Emperor-in-training!"

I took the burger out of my mouth. "Prince, do you realize that the reward money for finding you is over _10,000 dollars_?" I asked.

Dewei faced me with absolute seriousness, "Tian-Tian, I _don't _want to be found. And I _don't _wanna be an emperor. Which unfortunately, since I'm 18, I'm entitled to be finding a fiancée soon to be my empress. I don't even _like _the girls my mother insists on."

"Why? You gay?" I asked. It was pretty fun teasing him. It was the first time in years that I actually felt happy. It was amusing to say the least.

He shook his head furiously, "Of course not. They're just too.. feminine. Look Tian-Tian, turn me in if you want, but it's not the first time I've ran away."

"Who said I would turn you in?" I mused. I had never felt this happy before. It's been a long time before I did. Not since.. since... Neji. I mentally hit myself. I haven't seen him for 6 years now. I wouldn't start missing him. "I may be 2 years younger than you, but that doesn't entitle me to be a goody goody two-shoes."

"What'll it cost?" he asked desperately. Inwardly I chuckled.

"Well, I can't make you go. But how about a date? If I show you a romantic time, you have to go back. But if I can't.. you can just stay here, Prince," I smirked.

He blinked at me though, "Tian-Tian, I am two years older than you. How do I know that you won't hustle me into this? You seem.. quite capable to get a date yourself. Especially in that uniform."

I gave him a dry glare, "I know that already, Prince."

I walked towards the other side of the counter and pulled him by his arm, "Trust me, my side of romantic is having skilled combat with my date. It's a 70 percent chance that you'll win."

_So all night I dragged him around. Being romantic was not exactly my thing, but there were a lot of giddy school girls who would talk about a candlelit dinner at a restaurant, a walk in the moonlight, all that stuff. Plus, Ino-chan and Sakura-chan would always get giddy under the subject of "Uchiha Sasuke." By the end of the night, he hated to admit it, but it was really romantic, and he wasn't one of those prissy types, just those totally boyish clueless types. He gave me his email though, and caught a taxi towards the train station before I could even respond. _

_I blushed though. He was my first love.. Wait.. he wasn't. Neji was.. The whole night, all I could think about was Neji, and the year we spent together. A week later, I got an email from Dewei. He said that he wanted to thank me some how. I told him that it was okay, and that I did not need anything at all. From then on, we emailed each other on and on, every single day. He made me feel happy. But.. he also.. made me feel sad. The happier I felt.. the sadder I felt. As soon as Dewei would ever flow into my mind, Neji would come in soon after. _

_About a 2 years later, the summer before I started my senior year in high school, there was a surprise visit. _

I woke up from my bed. It was still decorated in pandas. I never changed the style of it. It was around 6 in the morning and the summer heat was quite warm. What I didn't expect, was that Lien was up.

She shrieked at me from the living room. "Tian-Tian! Get in here! We have a guest!"

I curiously walked out of my room, met by the presence of my be-awed stepmother and who I didn't expect; Dewei. And.. the emperor of the Moon Kingdom.

My stepmother went towards me and grabbed me by the arm. She hissed in my ear, "Don't just stand there like an idiot, you fool! Go into the kitchen and serve some tea!"

I did as I was told, getting some boiling water from the sink. Dewei surprised me from behind with a "boo." I almost drop the tea cups, which thankfully, I didn't. I gave a smile to him, "What are you doing here, Prince? Or is it Emperor? Or, did you run away again and your father was the one to get you this time?"

He chuckled at me, "No, no. Still Prince. Like I told you when we meant, the brides my mother choose are too feminine. I take it that's your stepmother?"

"Yeah.. I don't get it though. Why are you here?" I cocked an eyebrow. I was quite happy that he was here. Easily, I ignored my guilt over Neji. Both of us walked back into the living room, where Lien was sucking up to the Emperor.

"It's quite an honor to have you here, Your Honor," she said.

I put the tray of tea on the coffee table and was about to set down next to Dewei, but my mother yanked me by the arm. She gritted her teeth, "What do you think you're doing, sitting next to the Prince? You'll bring dishonor upon this family if you even offend the royal family once!" She looked away from me and towards Dewei and the Emperor, "My daughter was just leaving.."

"Actually, this concerns your daughter, Lien. It also concerns my son," the Emperor stated.

Lien got giddy, "Oh! I heard that you have been searching for a bride for the Prince! Have you chosen my daughter?"

I blushed a bit, but grimaced in disgust. I was not her daughter. We lived in a classy home, yet she was still greedy. I bet that she just wanted to get the Emperor's fortune through me. It was truly sickening.

"W-well no.. but it has something to do with a few years ago..," Dewei stammered. I could see a blush also plastered on his face.

His father smiled, "It seems for the past two years that Dewei and your daughter, Tian-Tian, have been emailing each other quite frequently."

"Is that so?" my stepmother asked, a hint of venom in her words. She shot me a look.

"Yes. But my son has once ran away then too. There was a reward of 10,000 dollars to the person who turned him in. Tian-Tian did not exactly turn him in, but was able to convince him to go. What were the terms again, Dewei?" chuckled the Emperor.

Dewei blushed and turned away, "I-I'd rather not talk about it."

"W-well, Emperor, it was the matter if I could seduce him and show him a romantic date," I stammered. Afterwards, I gave a small giggle, but stopped once I saw the look in my stepmother's eye.

The Emperor gave another chuckle, "Why yes, those were the terms. Well, because of your convincing, you, in a way, turned him in. I would like to thank you by giving you the reward money."

I gasped, "B-but.. that was at least 2 years ago... Why would you pay me for something that was over with?"

"Well young lady, if the search for Dewei was "over with", there would be no successor to continue the work of the emperor," the Emperor stated.

I was happy.. I would be receiving 10,000 dollars. But no.. Mama would just steal it away from me.

Dewei handed me the envelope, "Here, Tian-Tian. I sorta messed with the money, but hopefully you'll thank me out of it."

The Emperor stood up from his chair, Dewei as well. "It seems that my son and I ought to be going." They bowed in front of us, "It was nice to meet you, Lien; Tian-Tian.."

Lien and I bowed in reply. I swore I saw the Emperor wink at me. It was probably just my imagination, but his eyesight seemed to shift between me and Dewei.

With that, they left.

_For the rest of the day, my stepmother had tried to get the money from me. She never got it though. Whenever I left home, everything was clean, but as I came back from work, all of it was a mess. Especially my room. That just told me that she was doing her best to try to get the money. But she would never find it. She searched the house, but would never search me. Much to her dismay though, even if she didn't know, the envelope felt nothing like a chunk of money. It was as if the envelope was empty. I assumed at first that it was probably a check, but it was a bit too thick to be a one. _

_Then, weeks later, Lien was at work and it was my day off. I was at home, cooking something to eat. I had the letter from Wong out. I always kept it clean and safe. Even for the pass years. But pepper spilled onto it. When it brushed off, there was some I couldn't scratch off. The pepper landed onto the wax, and it seemed that letters appeared, thanks to the seasoning. There was extra on it. _

"_**Tian-Tian, considering how clueless you are, this may take awhile for you to find out. But now that you can read this, Mama and Papa have been living a lie to us. Mother at least. Lien, as you know, had always nagged us about the expensive stuff bought. I snuck into our parents' room one day, and found that in Lien's safe was money. Tian-Tian, there were piles, and piles of money. I'm sorry that I had to leave you, but disgracing father was something I didn't want you to do. Following into my footsteps. It's your option, I know that you aren't a bad person, Panda, but once you are older, you can take some of her money, and come back to Japan. It's your choice, Tian-Tian. You're one of the last living relatives that I can trust, so the question if you can stay with your own brother to look out for you as a legal guardian will stand.**_

_**-Wong**"_

_That was the message. I couldn't believe it though. My own mother—no—Lien was trying to steal my money, but had also been living as a cheapskate. She acted as my mother as I grew, but once Papa passed away, I was her enemy. _

Right there, I was standing in front of my mother's room. I put in the lock number Wong stated at the bottom. I was shocked at the sight. Right in front of me were wads of money. She was lying to me. She was lying to all of us. She was lying.. lying to my papa. Lien made Papa work aggressively at a factory, a stressing job so she could get pampered once we left. It was no wonder those fumes didn't give him lung cancer.

I took the envelope Dewei gave me. It's been weeks, and it was time that I should finally open it. I gasped at the sight. Inside was not a check, nor was it a wad of money. It was an airplane ticket.. to Japan. I emailed him many times saying how much I had missed my friends there when I was little. And it was apparent that the ticket was to the very place. Konoha, Japan..

_I panicked though. I had weeks to prepare, but the ticket stated my airplane would be leaving in two hours. I knew it was wrong, but as I packed, I took some of Lien's money to get through the flight and get food, taxi, etcetera. Once I got to Japan, school would be starting a week later. I tracked down Wong_. _It seemed that he still lived in the same apartment, but it seems as though he had a 7-month-old daughter. Wong's wife passed away during the birth though. I could guess it was quite sad for him. But he seemed to be managing an average life so far. _

"Who knew it would take you 6 years before you could figure out the message," Wong chuckled.

I gave a small blush and pouted, "I-it wasn't my fault, Aniki." but my pout faded into anger, "Why didn't you attend Papa's funeral? He died of lung cancer, you know!"

His amused expression turned into depression, "Dad.. h-he died?"

"Yes.. he did. And you didn't even show any sign of compassion..," I murmured. "He died the year after you left.."

"I'm sorry, Panda.. I was never informed..," he muttered.

Wong gave me a hug, and I returned it.

"Would you like to see the baby?" he asked. I smiled, "Of course I would. She's my niece after all.."

He lead me into a room, filled with pandas just as my room was. Actually.. I think it was my room.. the one that I left once I had to immigrate back to China. I looked at the baby. She was so sweet and innocent looking. Such a cute baby... I unconsciously smiled at her. She gave a tight hug towards a panda teddy bear, just her size.

Wong apparently saw my expression. He smiled, "You know, Panda, when our real mom died, Mingmei, you were named because you were a gift from the heavens. And my inspiration. My wife, Michiko died as well, giving birth to her. Her last words were "She is my heaven", just as Mom's were. So.. I named her.. after you."

I looked at him in awe, "Y-you named her after me?"

"Yes. Her name is Tian-Tian," my brother said. "Just like you.. both gifts from heaven."

I smiled. But it faded. If I was a gift from the heavens, why did it seem that I was the present sent to Hell? I wanted to forget it. All of it. I shook my head, "Please, Aniki. Please. Don't call me Tian-Tian anymore.. it brings back.. so many bad memories."

I was right. I never wanted to be known as Tian-Tian anymore. There were so many bad memories. And Tian-Tian was someone who had to deal with them all the time.

"J-just call me.. please.. no more calling me Tian-Tian.. The only heaven is your daughter.. and.. my niece. I want to start a new life here.. in Japan. Just call me.. Tenten," I smiled. As Tian-Tian, I was someone who had endured so much. But.. as Tenten, I was the girl who had many friends that cared for me.

Wong chuckled though, "Of course. But you shall always be my Panda, Tia—Tenten. Quite a coincidence considering that means heaven repeatedly in Japanese as well."

I gave a smile at him. It may meant the same thing, but I felt like a new person.

_After getting my stuff settled in, I went back to school. My first hour was with Kakashi-sensei, and it was quite fine. I sat in between Sakura-chan and Ino-chan, who freaked once I got back. But.. right beside me was Neji. The person I hadn't seen for what seemed to be an eternity. Memories of what he had done together flew into my head. At the thought of Dewei, I was guilty for Neji. But.. it wasn't the other way around.. I've known both for approximately 2 years, or at least spent that much time with them. Both were.. exact opposites. And.. I felt I was in love. But with who?_

_Who was I falling for? _

_Prince Dewei_

_or_

_Hyuga Neji?_

—

**Author's Note:**

Hm.. the chapter basically explains how Tenten went back to Japan, and revealed Mama was a sourpuss greedy bitch. If Dewei seems Mary Sueish, sorry! I mean, Tenten got along with him well, he's the heir to the Moon Kingdom thrown, blah blah blah. Mary Sue? Guess so. Sorry 'bout that! Reviews please! I'm on a hot run to keep updatin this fic, LOL.


	4. TianTian

**Author's Note: **

_Sniffle_, I'm.. I'm.. 13 reviews! 55 total out of 930 hits! Thank you ever so much! Well, hope ya enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto at all. Possibly some OCs though.

**Main Pairings:**

NejiTen

**Mentioned Pairings:**

NaruHina

SasuSaku

ShikaIno

**Keys:**

_Tooken over Narration; thoughts_

**Subtitles**

Written Notes

**Chapter 4: **Tian-Tian

_Flash_

Tenten and I walked around the Hyuga Mansion. It was Tenten's first visit here, and it was also a tour of the place.

"This place is totally great, Neji!" Tenten exclaimed in Chinese. She was happy, something most obvious.

I gave a small sigh towards his.. acquaintance's perkiness. In Japanese, I replied towards her, "This may be great and all for you, Tenten, but that doesn't mean that you can just wander around this place. There are a lot of rules and restrictions."

Tenten gave a questionable glance, "Huh? I.. don't understand. Can you say that in Chinese please?"

"I said that you should be careful in what you do here, Tenten," I replied in the same language.

"Oh.. no worries, Neji! I'll manage. The only worry that you should have is not loosening up. You'll end up in an undoable knot, silly!" giggled Tenten.

I inwardly scowled, "And if you're too loose, the rope you're on will fall apart. Start acting serious, Tenten." _She thinks I'm too wound up. She doesn't understand a thing. Nothing of my father, nothing of me. _

Tenten's face turned into sadness. Anguish found itself within her. I don't know what was the matter with her at the time, but she seemed angry. It was as if she understood what the feeling was.

After that, though, tension fell between us. It was as if the friendship that produced between us the other day was gone. We kept walking, even if I didn't like the sadness. That's when she stopped, turning my way.

"Neji... I think it's time that I should leave..," Tenten stated.

Her shoulder brushed passed mine, heading down the hallway.

"Matte, Tenten," I shouted. Surely, she was upset, but I needed her. Even if it was selfish, I want to _avenge _my father. With that, I'll need a good training partner.

"Neji.."

Both of us looked behind us, Hiashi-sama and my mother. Even Hinata-sama was there, holding 3-year-old Hanabi.

"Okaa-sama..," Neji greeted. He gave a small grimace, "Hiashi-sama.."

Hinata-sama rushed towards Tenten in a cheerful matter, "Tenten-chan! Ohayo!"

"Ohayo.. gozaimasu, Hinata. Ano.. did I say it right?" Tenten asked.

Hinata-sama grinned, "H-hai, Tenten-chan. Your accent is still a bit loose though." she turned towards her father, "Otou-sama, Obaa-sama, this is the girl I was talking about; Tenten."

Hiashi grimaced a bit, but smiled, "Hai. Ohayo, Tenten. Is it true that you are skilled in Martial Arts?"

"Hai, Hyuga-sama," Tenten grinned. "I'm very skilled in Martial Arts. Though only an intermediate. My father had used all our extra money to pay for that." She frowned. I don't know why though, but there was fury raging in her eyes. Whatever it was though, she shook it off. She looked directly at my uncle, "You're Hyuga-sama, correct?"

Hiashi-sama gave a skeptical look, but nodded, "Hai."

"Neji and Hinata-chan asked if I could train with them, to uh..," I could see that Tenten was trying to find the right words.

"Ano.. enhance our skills, Otou-sama. I-if you don't mind, Tenten-chan's taijutsu would come in handy," Hinata-sama stuttered. It pretty much stated how much she wanted to prove herself. You see, even if Hinata-sama is the next successor of the clan, she comes with weak blood. Less of Hiashi-sama's fierce personality, and more of Akina-sama's meek personality. Well.. her personality, to tell you the truth, is more of stealthy, quiet. That is basically her job as a ninja.

If you're wondering when you'll be able to see her, that'll be the least likely chance. She is the best stalking-nin in our village, and comes home only around twice a week.

Let's get back towards the subject though. Hinata-sama is great at stealth, where you can barely see her at all, but she lacks ability, just as Akina-sama did. They can stalk quite well, but that's only a fourth good. If Hinata-sama is the heir to the thrown, she needs to increase her offense.

"Neji?" my mother asked in a warning voice.

All I did was shot a glare at her. I loved my mother, but she was with the rebellion. If she loved my father, where was she to comfort me when I found him dead? If she loved my father, why was she always with Hiashi-sama? Almost if they were having an affair? And if she loved my father, why would she not let me avenge him?

Tenten tugged at my arm. I just looked up to see a face of nervousness.

She whispered at me in Chinese, "Are you _nuts, _Neji? I had to stop martial arts like in last January because my family was—"

Her voice froze.

"Your family was what?" I whispered back.

Tenten quickly turned away, obviously not wanting to say anything.

Hiashi-sama started speaking, "Well now, is that true, Tenten?"

"H-hai," she replied back. She gave a small crooked smile, "I'd be happy to tutor your daughter, Hyuga-sama. She's grown on me."

I inwardly snorted, there was no way sucking up would be needed.

_But after the whole day, Hiashi-sama and she actually cooperated. It was a few weeks before the whole compound got used to her. Even my mother liked her. It was as if they had their own mother-daughter thing. She should've learned though, if she wanted parents, stay in China. But I softened up on her, because she was always nice, always innocent, and.. always great in combat._

_Flash_

I watched Tenten and Hinata-sama spar. It had been a month since she had first moved in, and we all grew attached to her. Those who didn't care about the war anyway.

Tenten landed a punch across Hinata-sama's face. My cousin was thrown back towards the ground. I smirked. Even with her normal tutor, she never had a chance.

Tenten offered a hand to Hinata-sama, who gratefully took it. She gave a small giggle, "Okay, Hinata-chan, whenever I use offense, you should dodge or block. Try dodging my kicks by... like when we do jump rope at school. And block or grab like..we're playing dodgeball."

"Hai," Hinata-sama nodded.

"Well, well, well. So this is where you've been for the pass month.."

All of us turned to see Yuki-chan. Yuki-chan was Hinata-sama and my second cousin, yet only by law. She had great battling skills, and used to tutor Hinata-sama herself. But she was too harsh with Hinata-sama. When Hiashi-sama saw how much his daughter had improved,  
he greatly recommended Tenten. She even made a little money, surprisingly.

"A-ano... Ohayo gozaimasu, Yuki-nee-san. How was your morning?" Hinata-sama stuttered. She and Yuki-chan were basically uncomfortable with each other.

Yuki-chan snorted, "What ever you freak."

I grabbed her by her wrist, "Yuki-chan, never insult the heir. Remember, even if you aren't blood related to us, she can easily kill our brain cells." Yes, even members of the family that aren't blood related, and not from the Head still get cursed seals. It was simply made a law once Hinata-sama was almost kidnapped, so whoever tried, was the victim of this attack.

Tenten gave a questioning look, I shot Hinata-sama a glare.

"A-ano, Tenten-chan, shouldn't we work on our laps?" she stuttered. Tenten nodded, "Hai."

Both left, leaving me a flirtatious 9-year-old. She gave a small smile, "Ooh, Neji-kun! Did you really wanna get some alone time with me?"

I gave a small grimace, "Iie, Yuki-chan. You really shouldn't be here, everyone else is out as well. I'm supposed to be Hinata-sama's personal bodyguard."

"Bodyguard shmodyguard, it's not like that baka's gonna rule. I mean seriously, who ever heard of a successor that can't even throw a simple punch?" Yuki-chan asked cockily, "Don't take it in offense, but if your father was the ruler of the clan, you'd be head. And you would also have to bare a child. Guess who would be your wife.."

I really didn't care of what she said. All of it was nothing but a piece of crap. I pushed my hand in front of her face, "As if I care, Yuki-chan. Hinata-sama's had great progress, as much as I despise the Main branch, rules are rules."

Yuki-chan grabbed my hand, rubbing it, "Aw.. C'mon, Neji-kun! Dreams are also dreams. Don't _you _have a dream?"

I scowled, no one made me as uncomfortable as she did. "Yuki-chan, I don't care."

"Well, I _know _your dream, Neji-kun. If you destroy the Head, that means _you _become the leader. Especially since your father used to lead the branch family," Yuki-chan stated.

I held myself from slapping her. I would need to stay sane and calm if I wanted to become an excellent ninja. So I lied to her, to try to get her off my back, "Being in the head would be nice, I admit, Yuki-chan. And raising a kid would be interesting, especially to do the rest of my work. Then get married would be fine, I guess." As if. No woman would ever get through me. Ever.

Yuki-chan giggled, "Silly! Do you not know where a baby comes from?"

I didn't care what she said, just as long as I was able to get away from her. "I dunno.. the stork?"

"Silly! Babies come from...," she started whispering in my ear. I actually started blushing deep red. She smirked, "I _know _I love you, but do you love _me_?"

I got up from where I was sitting and started walking away. I could sense Yuki-chan pout behind me, "Aw.. Neji-kun! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go guard Hinata-sama's body, since I'm a bodyguard. Got a problem with that?" I snapped. She was really getting on my nerves now. "We're only 9-years-old and you're talking about.. s-sex.. Where do you learn this stuff, anyways?"

"Hyomi-nee-chan told me about it. If two people love each other enough, they have sex to have a baby," she stated in a naive way.

I grimaced even more. I turned around, and she was right in front of me. She had this kissy face and was trying to get close to me as possible. I backed away a bit, but fortunately, an arrow separated both of us. It collided into a wooden post that held part of the console.

"And _that, _Hinata-chan, is how you use perfect accuracy." I knew that voice, and I was thankful for it. Yuki had leaped away at least 3 feet from me. I turned around, seeing Tenten holding a bow and a sack of arrows.

"Suteki, Tenten-chan. You're really good at this. I'm sorry we ran out of kunai to practice with..," Hinata-sama said guiltily.

"Nah.. as if it matters, Hinata-chan," our friend patted my cousin on the back. I swore I saw her glare at Yuki-chan, and vice verca.

Yuki-chan marched up towards Tenten, "Hey, you're the _grunt _from school. What are _you _doing here?"

"What are _you _doing harassing Neji-chan?" Tenten retorted back.

Yuki-chan growled, "I actually live here. Don't think that you can start a war. The Hyuga Clan can easily take you down." she smirked, "With the exception of that weakling behind you that is."

I felt the rage radiating from her, "Hinata-chan is the next successor of this clan, Yuki-san. If you don't like how everything is going, who cares. I've been tutoring her in Martial Arts my self."

"You? Know martial arts?" Yuki-chan asked arrogantly.

"Got a problem with it? Even the Chinese know hand-to-hand combat, Yuki-san," Tenten stated.

_That actually started a fight. Yuki-chan and Tenten were evenly matched, but somehow, Tenten managed to win. Both were evenly bruised and battered, and both were tired. Tenten didn't even show up for school the next day. Those two conflicted many, many times. I really liked having her around now. But no.. she's gone. I never saw her again. Because.. she moved. Yet I still thought of her. And that's when I knew it.. I loved her. But I don't know now. It was like she was haunting me at school. _

_She was in every single one of my classes, and sat right by me in every single one too. I guess that was what I got since Uchiha and I were the most feared seniors in high school. We aren't even bullies. Tenten may have been in every single one of my classes, but I would never speak to her. Yeah, pretty dorky alright. I couldn't believe it, I was one of the most feared teens in high school, top of every one of my classes, yet I still couldn't apologize to a girl. There was something else though. I didn't know it, but was I still angry with Tenten? For touching that retched seal?_

School passed by quickly, Hinata-sama and I both quickly got into my Jeep. I looked at her, "How was your day?"

"P-pretty good, Neji-nii-san. I'm really glad that Tenten-chan is back," she smiled. What surprised me was that Tenten was rushing towards our ride, and jumping in. Her reason was that a fanclub already developed over her "hot racks" and "sweet bod." I grimaced in discuss.

All lovesick boys rushed towards my car. All were shouting things in lines of "Tenten-chan! Let me have a souvenir!Maybe a bra or something?" and "Tenten-chan! Marry me!"

I shot all of them a glare, making all the perverted lovesick males back away. Tenten slowly rose from her chair, once the crowd vanished, "A-are they all gone?"

My cousin nodded, "Hai, Tenten-chan! Did your brother say you could come over?"

I shifted my eyesight. She was coming over? Where was I when that was decided?

"Yeah. Aniki said that it was ok," Tenten replied.

"Sorry I'm late! Neji-kun, baka! Wait up!" That was Yuki-chan's voice. I was still facing the front, but I heard her bag slam into the back seat, her with it. I looked at the rear-view mirror, she had a snotty look on her face, "Can you believe that they let that grunt back to school? For all I care, I wish she was dead."

I shifted my sight towards the passenger seat, Hinata-sama was glaring. Usually, she was meek and quiet, but she loved Tenten so much as a sister, she would be loud, "Stop being so mean to Tenten-chan, Yuki-nee-san!" Yuki-chan shot her a glare. Hinata-sama's confidence drifted away quickly, "A-ano.. I mean.. sh-she's right in the car.."

Again, I looked in the rear-view mirror. Yuki-chan looked snottier than ever. She pointed an accusing finger at Tenten, "That _grunt _is here? You gotta be kidding me."

"This _grunt _has just had a hard day of school. Especially my trip here. You realize I had to steal—" she shut up quickly.

Yuki-chan snorted, "You _stole? _So you're a fugitive? Neji-kun, how about I throw her out of the car, she's gonna get us all in deep trouble."

Before I could say a thing, Hinata-sama quickly interrupted, "N-Neji-nii-san, how about we get going to the Mansion? Tenten-chan and I have to work on our Language Arts. We have a quiz tomorrow."

"Hn. Whatever," I finally spoke. I put the car into ignition and we started driving. I felt a blush creep on my face, it was small, thankfully. It was only there because Tenten's hand was now on my shoulder. "A-ano.. Neji-san, can you drive to this address first? I need to pick up the baby."

Before I knew it, I drove off rode, yet quickly got back to the right side. Thankfully, no one fell out of the car. Yet I was shocked. She called me Neji-_san_, usually, it's Neji or Neji-chan. Yet that was when we were kids. We aren't anymore. So why should I care? What shocked me even more was in the sentence, "I need to pick up the baby."

"You have a _baby_? Man you're a slut," Yuki shot.

I looked at the rear-view mirror once more to see Tenten shooting a glare at my cousin-in-law.

"I-iie, Yuki-nee-san. The baby's name is Tian-Tian, she's Tenten-chan's little niece," Hinata-sama explained.

I let out a deep breath that I didn't even know I was holding, and sighed in relief. I guess I shouldn't have gone overboard in thinking in something like—Tenten would be attracted to the Prince of the Moon Kingdom. (**A/N**: Boy are you wrong there, Neji-kun! XD)

Hinata-sama looked at me in worry, she talked quietly to me, "Daijoubuka, Neji-nii-san? Y-you've been acting weird on the whole car ride."

I gave a positive "Hn." and drove to the place Tenten ordered me to go. She went out of my car and went inside this small house. After paying some yen to this old lady, she came out holding a small baby girl in a pink bundle. I had a small smile on my face, she sort of looked exactly like Tenten. It must've been transverse genes if this was her brother's child.

"I hate to admit it, but she's so cute! I guess she didn't get your looks in the family, right, Grunt?" Yuki-chan smirked.

Tenten gave a quick glare, yet it faded into a smile, "Yeah.. my nickname for her is Kawaii-chan. She's pretty comfortable around anyone."

From the mirror, I saw Yuki-chan trying to coo baby Tian-Tian. Yet it backfired so quickly. Tian-Tian started crying very quickly, even Tenten couldn't calm her down. She accidentally lost her grip, tossing the small baby into my arms. Fortunately, we hadn't even start driving yet, unfortunately, she stopped crying. In fact, she was giggling.

"Wow! Sugoi, Neji-san! You got her to stop crying," Tenten said to me. What made it worse was that Tian-Tian started to sleep. My eye twitched greatly.

"I-I'll drive, Neji-nii-san. You wouldn't wanna wake up the baby..," Hinata-sama managed to stutter.

_Just as I grew to like Tenten, I grew to like Tian-Tian. Tenten and I still avoided each other, much to my dismay. Even if she was here, she felt distant, it was obvious she was hiding something. Other than the fact of her niece, she said she "stole" to get here. Yet I still loved her. I couldn't blame her though, I was a mystery myself. If she were a bad guy, or just a plain-Jane, I'd still love her. _

_Right?_

—

**Author's Note:**

O.O lame chapter, don't kill me, I know I said I was on a hot streak and that I would continue updating until I felt like updating my other stories, but guess what? I did. Truthfully, if you think it's totally rushed ('coz something happens to Tenten) or somethin' like that, SPARE ME! I might make the next chapter soon, but I'll be updating some more, and there are some new stories I wanna get goin' too. Yes, new characters "Dewei" and "Yuki" And if you're wondering why I chose Yuki as the name, it means snow, you know, like an ice queen, and Dewei means like "Highly Noble" in Chinese. Oh well, RnR and I might update sooner like I did for chappy 3. And I'm talking way too soon if I'm typing all this and not forget to space inbetween two words.


	5. Apologies

**Author's Note: **

Yay! 10 reviews! XP, well, sorry for the long wait. :p I lost my self esteem and am still gaining it back. So I'm totally sorry if the chappy sucks. Just don't kill me with the ending. I'm still freaked I got over 70 reviews while I was gone for the week... O.O

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto at all. Possibly some OCs though.

**Main Pairings:**

NejiTen

**Mentioned Pairings:**

NaruHina

SasuSaku

ShikaIno

**Keys:**

_Tooken over Narration; thoughts_

**Subtitles**

Written Notes

**Chapter 5: **Apologies

_The pass week, I hung at the Hyuga Mansion. It was great as well. I missed it so. Everybody was nice and very grateful that I had return. I was loved by everyone, and mostly the favorite of Hyuga-sama (Hiashi) and Hyuga-san (Neji's Mother). I have nothing but questions because of that. They've told me such things as "Settling down once I graduate college." and "Hyuga are the best candidates for a couple." _

I threw a punch at Hinata. She was able to dodge, then activated her bloodline, the Byakugan. It had been a month since I returned, and I was as happy as ever. Right now, I was sparring with my best female friend just as we had done when we were younger.

"Jyuken!" she screeched. In an instant, she was pounding my chest with one of the Hyuga Techniques, Jyuken. I fell back with a small _thud_, and grunted.

"A-ano.. Daijobou, Tenten-chan?" Hinata asked in concern.

I grunted a bit and smiled, "It seems as though the the student has exceeded the teacher."

I watched as her cheeks turned red in embarrassment. She offered me a hand and I gladly accepted. "A-arigato, Tenten-chan. Demo.. you said it yourself before we started, you've slacked off since your father died."

I winced a bit at the name of my father. After all, he was a man that had an unnecessary death. Hinata caught my pain, changing the subject quickly, "I mean, if we—ano.. keep training now, you would topple me in round two."

"It's okay, Hinata-chan. My father had been a miserable man his whole life," I said. It was true. Ever since Mingmei—My mother died, he had looked very hesitant. He probably regretted ever marrying Lien anyways.. At least now I knew he was happy. "But.. there's always looking to the bright side of that death.."

"W-well.. we're always here if something ever goes wrong, Tenten-chan," she said cheerfully.

I smiled. She was the heir of an honorable clan, and one of the sensitive beauties of Konohagakure, and looked up to by many of the younger kids. Stuff like that could make a person jealous. But not me, because she is one of my most cherished friends.

I let go of a breath of air in disappointment. _One of my most cherished friends.. _She was not the only one from the Hyuga Clan I cherished with memories. "If only I could face Neji again.." I said that under my breath, meaning it with all my heart.

A giggle escaped the person beside me. I felt heat creeping onto my face.

"A-Ano.. I-I mean..," I could not make sense with any word anymore. Thankfully, footsteps interrupted, bringing us out from whatever could've started. Both of us turned to the main corridor of the Mansion. There was Hyuga-sama holding a tray of tea and cookies.

"Hinata, Tenten. Our chef just made a fresh batch of cookies. I thought you might've liked some," he told us kindly.

I smiled, he was like a fatherly figure to me. Just as Hyuga-san was a motherly one. "Domo arigato, gozaimasu, Hyuga-sama."

He smiled back and silently scurried away.

"Otou-sama.. he seems to like you a lot..," remarked Hinata. She smiled at me, "I think he would really like you in the family."

I chuckled. Even if that thought would be nice, Hyuga-sama's opinion over that was probably not positive. "That would be nice, Hinata-chan, demo.. Wong and Tian-Tian could probably use my help. After my sister-in-law passed away, he seems more depressed."

She gave me a look of disappointment, yet smiled. "I guess I can understand that.."

_Yes.. that's how my life was. Ever since I moved to Japan again, I had been overprotective of Tian-Tian. From who? Her own father. Ever since my sister-in-law died, I've seen various symptoms of stress. Every night for as long I can remember since I moved in, I could wake up to see him drunk. Beer bottles surrounded his room, and he was always hungover. It seems as though I would never be able to get a moment of peace. Tian-Tian even slept in my room so she wouldn't be consumed by the alcohol smell. _

_Wong called me then, telling me he'd have to work overtime. That was okay though, because I had to help get Hinata-chan prepared for her date. It didn't go out as I planned though._

"Tenten-nee-chan! Tenten-nee-chan!"

Those were younger kids.

I looked up from my current position, feeding Tian-Tian milk. I gave a smile. "Yes?"

The younger boy in front of me gave a lopsided smile, "Kaa-chan said you were tutoring Hinata-nee-sama in combat! Is that true? She's really strong!"

"Well sort of. Only when we were little kids though." I explained. I shifted Tian-Tian within my arms and continued feeding her.

"Can ya tutor me? I want my Jyuken as strong as Hinata-nee-sama's!" he exclaimed.

I smiled back and giggled. I put Tian-Tian's bottle down and ruffled his hair, "I dunno, Hyuga-san. I mean, if you _are _a Hyuga, and Hyuga are the strongest clan here, you're probably more powerful than me!"

"Really?" he asked me excitedly.

"Hai. Now, you should probably get back to your mother's. It's pretty late," I replied.

"Mmkay. What about you and Tian-Tian-chan?" he asked me curiously.

"I might just walk home. I'll be fine. Besides, I need to help Hinata-chan with her date after I'm done with Tian-Tian." I explained.

"Okay then! Good night!" he chimed. Within the second, the young boy was off. I got up and shifted Tian-Tian within my arms. Soon, I saw a boy around my edge enter the mansion.

What I found weird was the small whisker markings on his face. I recognized him though.

"Uzumaki-kun!" I called.

He turned to me and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Ah.. Tenten-san! You're the new girl at school, right?"

"I was new last month. You're here for a date with Hinata-chan, correct?" I was surprised that this would be their first date, considering how long Hinata-chan's crush led back to.

I saw a small blush on his face. He gave me a big grin. "Yeah! I started liking Hinata-chan during freshman year. I didn't know she liked me back until teme told me."

That "teme" he was talking about was Sasuke-san, also known as both Uzumaki-kun and Neji's rival. A smile crept upon my lips, "So, do you like Hinata-chan a lot?"

"Yeah! I'm surprised though. She gave Kiba her chocolates for Valentine's Day. You should've seen the fight I put over it. Of course, _I _won." He stated proudly. He eyed Tian-Tian in my hands. "Ooh! Is she your daughter? She's so cute!"

I chuckled at the younger boy before me. Every classmate that has met Tian-Tian has thought I was her mother. "Iie, iie. She's my niece." I held the sleeping baby out. "You don't mind.. watching her, do you? I was about to go check on how Hinata-chan was doing."

"Hai, hai! I can't wait to see Hinata-chan! After all, she looks so pretty with that long hair of hers!" he gave me a grin, jumping up and down in excitement.

I giggled at this. _He's such a little kid.. _I gently put the small bundle in his hands and gave a smile. "I'm sure Hinata-chan will be quite happy with this date."

"Oh, I hope so! I saved up a lot of money to for that new Ramen Restaurant down the block!" He told me excitedly.

"Sh.." I said silently. I pointed towards my sleeping niece.

Quickly, he got the picture. He sat at the edge of the entrance into the mansion and hummed a small tune.

I chuckled as I walked down the halls towards Hinata's room. Once I reached the door, I obviously knocked.

"A-Ano.. come in!" her nervous voice chimed.

I smiled and simply opened the door. "Hinata-chan? Uzumaki-kun is here."

"N-Naruto-kun?" she stammered in reply. She fidgeted with the makeup she had in her hands, "Th-this was a bad idea! M-maybe I should've gone out with Kiba-kun instead!"

I frowned at Hinata's meekness. I gave a small giggle. "Hinata-chan.. I can't believe that you can defeat me in battle, and are a powerful fighter, yet you can't stand up to your crush to Uzumaki-kun?"

Hinata simply turned red in reply. She grabbed me by the hand, "Onegai! Please come with me!"

"What?" That was all I could say. I saw a spark in her pupiless eyes.

"Onegai!" She pleaded once more.

I shook my head slowly and lead her out the door. "Iie, iie, Hinata-chan. You already look pretty, just go have fun on your date."

She blushed a deep crimson, obviously still doubting herself.

"Nani, dattebayo! Neji? Gimme Tian-chan back! Tenten-san put _me _in charge of her!"

Both of us turned our heads, seeing Neji clutch Tian-Tian tightly and Uzumaki-kun arguing about it greatly.

Uzumaki-kun turned to me with a pout. "Tenten-san! Neji took Tian-chan away from me! I was just gonna feed her her bottle too!"

Both me and Hinata-chan cocked an eyebrow, turning to her cousin. He only gave us a scowl. "The _bottle _he was gonna feed her was full of ramen." He gently got the real bottle and fed her.

I turned to Uzumaki-kun with a glare. "Uzumaki-kun! You shouldn't give a baby ramen! It's too hot for them!"

He blushed and simply rubbed the back his head in embarrassment. "Aha.. gomen, gomen.. " He raised a finger at both Neji and me. "Seeing how Neji is taking so much care of Tian-chan, does that mean he's like her uncle?"

I felt heat rush to my face, and quickly tried to bring it down. "I-Iie.." I gave a glimpse to Neji. He had no affect over it at all.

Then, I gave a glimpse at my companion. What I never thought I'd see was a grin of evil.

She blushed and got close to her date. "N-Naruto-kun.. You're probably wondering why Neji-nii-san is here."

"Hm.. not really, but I'd like to know..," he grinned back at her.

I inwardly smiled, it seemed as though they could communicate well, minus Hinata-chan's stuttering. It was simply love.. I hoped they had a good relationship.

"I'll be chaperoning your date." Neji replied stoically. He walked over to me and gently shoved the small baby in my arms.

"NANI DATTEBAYO!.? NEJI'S CHAPERONING OUR DATE?.!" Uzumaki-kun screeched.

Hinata-chan, Neji, and I shushed and pointed towards Tian-Tian.

"O-Oh.. sorry.. but for a second there, I thought you said Neji was chaperoning our date." He replied. He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment once again.

"Ano.. Naruto-kun.. He did..," Hinata-chan replied.

"NANI?"

"SHH!" All three of us did that once more. Unfortunately, baby Tian-Tian erupted in many sobs and cries.

I carefully shook her up and down in comfort.

No success.

So I gave pleading eyes towards Neji. He sighed, yet gladly put his arms out.

I gave the baby to him. Tian-Tian instantly stopped crying.

"Wow! Can Tian-Tian stay? Neji'll be too busy to do anything!" Uzumaki-kun grinned.

I raised my head from its position. "Gomen, Uzumaki-kun. Tian-Tian has to stay with me at all times, especially if her father isn't around."

"Then.. why don't you come with us, Tenten-chan?" Hinata-chan asked me shyly.

My eyes jolted up. That was her plan all along. I put my hands up to refuse. "I-iie, Watashi—"

"Hey! That's a great idea!" Uzumaki-kun exclaimed.

"M-Matte, Uzumaki-kun!" I stammered.

Too late.

Hinata-chan pushed me while Neji was pushed by Uzumaki-kun. All four of us entered Neji's Jeep. I guess it was too late for me to refuse.

Neji said nothing during that whole argument, or through the whole car ride. I only sensed his eyes on me once.. And that was not even on me. The only time he looked my way was to make sure Tian-Tian was safe and secure in my arms.

Yes, both of us were in the front, ignoring whatever Uzumaki-kun and Hinata-chan were doing.

After what seemed like an eternity, we reached the Ramen Restaurant Uzumaki-kun had been bragging about.

"Yatta! I can't_ wait _to get in!" he exclaimed.

All 5 of us came into the restaurant.

The place didn't seem as the others. There were many red and golden decorations everywhere. What impressed me the most were the golden silk threads that imitated scales of a Chinese Dragon.

A man came up to us in a male qipao. "Hello. How many per table?"

"Initially two!" Uzumaki-kun grinned.

Both me and Neji cocked an eyebrow at him. He shrugged. "Hey, I didn't know I'd have company. Can't expect me to pay for all of this."

The man in front of us's eyes widen. He pointed to Neji in awe. "Y-You're Hyuga Neji! The Hyuga Genius/Prodigy!"

"Hn. So what if I am?" he replied coldly. He gently grabbed Tian-Tian from my hands. Good plan considering how loud the place was.

"L-Let me get you and your wife a seat in the golden room!" The person in front stated. "And a baby rattle for your daughter as well!"

I felt myself turn a dark shade of pink, almost red. I took a glimpse at Neji, seeing a very thin line of blush as well. That was odd and peculiar to me. I turned to the man in front and shook my head, "W-we're not married. And this is my niece."

Before he opened his mouth again, Neji put an arm in front of me. "Nor, are we dating. She's just here with me to make sure my cousin has a good time."

"O-okay then! You know, if you give me an autograph, you can get any food you want, on the house!" He replied. The man zoomed out of our way, going into the kitchen.

Uzumaki-kun slapped Neji on the back, "Wow! Thanks for scoring such awesome seats, Neji!"

Neji smirked and turned to him. "Why, I didn't know I'd have company. You can't expect me to pay for all of this."

"WHAT?"

I giggled at his mocking. I couldn't exactly believe what had happen next, but I had gotten on the tip of my toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Domo arigato, Neji-san. I don't think I've ever been able to eat like this."

Once again, I saw that thin line of blush. His face did not move a muscle. I wasn't sure if it was a Neji thing or a Hyuga thing, either way, I guess thin suit him.

"N-Neji-nii-san.." Hinata-chan stammered in amazement. I could almost see her smirk.

Soon, the man came back, taking both me and Neji to an exclusive table, and taking Hinata-chan and Uzumaki-kun to the other side of the restaurant.

A waitress came up to us. Instead of taking orders for the most part, she was eying Neji and glaring at me. She cracked a smile and turned to him, "Ah.. Neji-sama. I'm guessing you heard of how popular our noodles are.."

"Hn." That was his reply.

"How about a drink?"

"Hn."

"Ooh! That baby is so kawaii! Is she yours?"

Another "Hn."

I finally spoke. "N-Neji-san.. how about you order some ramen? I mean.. it seems as though you'll be chauffeuring for Uzumaki-kun and Hinata-chan for most of the night."

The waitress glared at me. "Hey, if he's not even talking to a beaut like me, there's no _way _he'd talk to the plain-Jane grunt like _you_!"

I glared at her. It seemed obvious she was one of Yuki-san's friends. I recognized her hanging with the other girl from the High School.

"Actually, Miss, my friend has a point. One Miso Ramen for the both of us. That is.. Tenten, if you want some."

I looked up and smiled at him. He was being nice to me.. I missed the days like that. I was now semi-glad Hinata-chan had forced me to do this.

"Humph! Fine. 2 Miso Ramens. Your bill, Tenten-_san _is 5 dollars." the waitress smirked at me.

I frowned at her. It was obvious that no matter how good friends you were with Yuki-san, you'd still hate me. It has gotten quite annoying for a long time now. I took out my wallet from a back pocket and shoved the money in her face. "_Here, _Misha-san. Now _please_, not to be rude or anything, but the baby really needs her sleep.."

"Whatever..," she muttered. She walked away. The only word I could hear her say was "Slut."

I sighed and rubbed my temples. I wasn't sure if this was a good idea. If I ran into another one of Yuki-san's friends, I could die at the spot.

_We were at the restaurant for at least an hour. Then, Neji had driven all of us to the Carnival held in Konoha Park. Coincidently enough, both Hinata-chan and Uzumaki-kun had used their ninja speed to get away from us. Leaving me with a silent baby and an even more silent Hyuga Neji._

Both of us didn't really do anything. In fact, he was just walking around, me following like a lost dog from behind.

Finally, we sat at a park bench, far away from all the noise, and farther away from the place.

Neji gave me Tian-Tian. I cradled her and held the small bundle gently. At a glimpse from the corner of my eye, I saw the Hyuga Neji rubbing his temple, obviously from a headache.

I smiled. During the whole month, as much as we sat next to each other during school, as much as we had all the same classes, and as much as we ran into each other during my visits to the Hyuga Mansion, we had not had a moment together like this since we were little kids.

I gave a soft yawn and rubbed my eyes. I was beyond sleepy.

Neji seemed to notice that. "I promise I'll take you home soon. My apologies that Hinata-sama and Naruto had dragged you on this date."

I simply gave a weak smile at him and readjusted Tian-Tian. I gave a peak at him. He was looking in the direction that the fireworks were being held. Yes, such a beautiful night with the backup of such beautiful fireworks. I couldn't look away from him though. Throughout the years, he had changed a lot. He would usually wear the bandages his forehead, and many black yet comfortable clothing. Now though, he wore the Konoha headband that every Konoha citizen had to wear over his forehead. Oddly enough, he wore this beige short-sleeved jacket and some normal shorts.

I frowned. Those bandages had covered that marking on his forehead before. But I was curious.. did he still have those markings on his head?

"You know, Tenten, I know you're staring at me.."

I jolted up from my thoughts. Neji was still looking at the fireworks, but there was a smirk plastered on his face. I felt heat rise to my face. Quickly, I turned to take care of Tian-Tian. I muttered my apology. "G-Gomen, Neji-san." I smiled at him. "You've just.. changed since the last time I saw you."

"I could say the same about you." He replied with no emotion.

Sadness drifted in my mind. I had miss the Neji from our younger days. The one that had taken all his time and his patience in teaching me proper Japanese, the one who had bandaged me up every time I was seriously hurt from my spars with him, the one that I used to walk to the Hyuga Mansion with. Without thinking, I muttered three words.

"I.. missed you.."

I felt Neji's stare against the side of my face. He cocked an eyebrow. "What would you mean by that?"

"I mean.. ano.. since my trip to China. The one that was supposed to last 2 weeks, yet ended up lasting 6 years." I felt the heat rush to my face. I fought back the tears that were edging to cry. This was insane for me. I had gotten emotional over the death of Papa, and I've gotten emotional over the absence of Wong in China, yet I had never edged to cry. I'm more emotional than ever over Neji.

"You know.." His voice was hesitant. "Emotions are for the weak."

I looked at him from the corner of my eye. I sighed and smiled at him. "I guess you could say that." Once more, I gave a glimpse at him, and surprised at what I found. I took my free hand and grabbed his keys. On one of the rings, I saw a keychain.

_My_ keychain..

He snatched the set of keys away from me and tucked them in his pocket tightly. "Please.. don't do that again."

"Th-that was the present I gave you." I smiled. "When we were little kids."

I saw that thin line of blush once more on his face. He said nothing, and his face didn't shift in any way at all. He just kept looking at the fireworks.

I readjusted Tian-Tian in my hands once more. We stayed silent for a while. We both just looked at the fireworks.

"You know.."

I looked at him in the corner of my eye. He had his full attention on me.

I turned to him. "Nani?"

"It.. wasn't like I hated you." he had hesitation full in his voice once more.

It was my turn to hesitate.

"Well.. I was only worried about you. That day.. your birthday. Gomen nasai." I gave a weak smile at him.

His head jolted up at me. He seemed shocked by my apology.

I sighed as I continued. "I barged into your life with no reason." I forced a smile. "Just like I.. barged into your room. I had no respect whatsoever when I touched whatever that was on your forehead."

He winced at me and turned away.

I got up and shifted Tian-Tian in my arms. "So I have no reason to be here either."

I turned around and got ready to leave. That wouldn't happen though. He grabbed me by my free wrist and turned me around by my shoulders. I gave him a look of curiosity. "N-Neji-san.."

"Cut the -san, Tenten. I don't care if you use it now just to respect me. Do you realize we've known each other for half our lives, and most of it, we were in an unnecessary feud?" He asked me.

I jolted my head up. "Nani?"

I was curious.. Unnecessary?

"You're not the one that should be sorry. In fact, you shouldn't feel guilty at all." He gave me a glare.

"Demo.."

"No buts!" He sighed and rubbed his temple. He winced. I guess Neji wasn't sure what he was doing either.

I was shocked as well. He had never been so loud before.

"What I mean is—Sorry.." He looked away. Apologies were never his strong suit from what I remember.

I couldn't stop myself then. I took my free hand, got to the tip of my toes, and hugged him. I whispered. "Arigato, Neji.." I softly giggled. "-chan.."

I felt him return my hug and felt the heat on my face.

"WHOO! ALL-RIGHT NEJI!"

Our heads jolted up, seeing Uzumaki-kun and Hinata-chan a few yards away from us. Both Neji and I let go from our hug and turned to a different direction. More heat entered my face. From the corner of my eye, I saw a more noticeable blush on Neji's face.

Uzumaki-kun and Hinata-chan came to us.

I saw a glint of happiness within Hinata-chan's eyes. I noticed a giant stuffed fox in Uzumaki-kun's hands. "Ano.. did you win that for Hinata-chan?"

"Huh? This? Hai, hai! Do you like it, Hinata-chan?" he exclaimed in excitement.

Hinata-chan blushed and nodded. "Hai.."

"Well then chauffeur, take us home!" Uzumaki-kun exclaimed.

Neji's eye twitched greatly. "Call me that again and I'll just drop you off in Suna."

_First, he dropped Uzumaki-kun and Hinata-chan off. We drove in a comfortable silence to my apartment. As soon as I got there, strange men came to me. _

"Are you Tian-Tian?" One asked me.

There were two of them. Both wore Jounin vests, suggesting they were with the force.

I raised my head. They weren't looking at baby Tian-Tian, they were looking at _me. _No one has called me Tian-Tian since I came to Japan. I turned to Neji, who was in the car and got out.

"Gomen Neji. Thanks for the car ride home. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

He seemed hesitant, but slowly nodded. "Hai." With that, he left.

I turned to them. "What is it that you want?"

"My name is Yamanaka Inoichi, and this is Nara Shikaku"

"Yes, but what is all this about?" I was curious. They seemed serious on whatever matter this was about.

Nara-san turned to me. "We are here about your brother."

My head jolted up. "M-My brother?"

Yamanaka-san sighed and closed his eyes.

"I am sorry to say.. but.. your brother has died from a car accident."

—

**Author's Note: **

Yay! Cliffie! And now people are gonna kill me. -.-' I guess you're thinking the "dying thing" is getting old. I can understand that, but remember, death only brings a couple closer! Or.. maybe that's peanuts.. XD Promise, this is most likely the _last _death to happen in this fic. The "dying thing" dies here. Hm.. I'm pretty certain it was peanuts.. W/e.. XD Review please! Sorry for the long wait! At least Neji finally apologized, right?

**READ THIS!**

Okay, most of you know I'm only 11.. Well, school starts early for me, on the 17th of August. I really wanna be at logic here with 7th grade, so I need to get rid of my habit of obsession on the computer. So, no updating for a while! Sorry! I'll try fitting chapters in once in a while around the weekend though.


	6. Trust

**Author's Note:**

Hm... freaky how immediate the reviews came.. they stopped like two days after I posted the chapter with twenty three reviews... just be majorly happy that I was able to get this written! And apparently, my story might be getting a bit obvious. Then again, Tenten's _mother _died, her _father _died, and now her _brother. _Baby Tian-Tian-chan won't die, I'll tell you that much.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto at all. Possibly some OCs though.

**Main Pairings:**

NejiTen

**Mentioned Pairings:**

NaruHina

SasuSaku

ShikaIno

**Keys:**

_Tooken over Narration; thoughts_

**Subtitles**

Written Notes

**Chapter 6: **Trust

_I knew it. For the first time in years, my life was in place. All because of **her**. _

I had walked along the passageways of the fair in the park, Tenten coming tagging along with me holding her niece with great care. Both of us ignored the hellos and the other greetings we got from our "fans."

All night, I've had to supervise for both Hinata-sama and that idiot Naruto. From car rides to restaurants and now to this fair. They just happened to trick Tenten to come along. And now, we were both apparently separated from them.

It wasn't as if I cared though. I knew Uzumaki could take care of Hinata-sama, greatly knowing the consequences. Finally, both of us stopped at a bench, away from the crowds, away from the rides—everything.

I gently reached over and put Tian-Tian in her Aunt's care, then rubbing my forehead from a headache. Uzumaki Naruto was not one to handle, especially when I was his so-called "chauffeur."

I could sense Tenten's stare, her eyes filled with both innocence and peace, the eyes I could easily get lost in when remembering her when I was younger. The little nine-year-old girl that I knew in our third grade class was no longer here. Now, in place of the young girl, was a young woman. Even if she did not wear quipao any more, her Chinese Image could not be broken. She right now had just a tank-top and shorts, though I knew she was still, as Lee or Gai-sensei would say, "a precious blossom."

I heard a yawn from the girl.

I regretted bringing her either way. She could have been safe at home with Tian-Tian. Instead, she was tricked by my cousin and a blond fool to help supervise. So I spoke words to her. "I promise that I will take you home soon. My apologies that Hinata-sama and Naruto had dragged you on this date."

I turned my sight to the fireworks. Truthfully, I had no interest in them whatsoever. They were still attracting though.

I felt Tenten's stare at me. Without her noticing, at the corner of my eye, I saw her smile lovingly at me. It turned into a frown quickly.

So I responded. I turned my sight back to the fireworks and opened my mouth to speak. "You know, Tenten.. I know you're staring at me."

She jolted up from her daze and sheepishly smiled at me. "Gomen Neji-san.." I inwardly winced at the honorable. She just continued speaking. "You've just.. changed since the last time I saw you.."

I smirked at her, letting my egotistical self take over. "I could say the same about you."

It went back into an awkward silence. I knew I missed her a lot. No matter how much we both pushed each other, we would always be friends. From what I remember, the argument from my birthday was the first and last.

She had always been kind and understanding of whatever accident had happened. Not anymore though. The last accident would never get her to apologize to me again. Just because she was back didn't mean everything would be back in it's place.

She interrupted my thoughts.

"I... missed you.."

For the first time all night, I looked directly at her. She had her face turned, but also had the same blush as she had had during this whole fiasco. "What would you mean by that?"

She sighed at me, muttering and confessing everything. "I mean.. ano.. since my trip to China. The one that was supposed to last two weeks but ended up lasting six years."

I saw in awe of her reaction. Warm tears were about to cascade down her face. For as long as I knew, Tenten has never cried.

Ever.

I quickly looked away, my blank expression taking over. My next words were more hesitant than I could imagine. "You know... emotions are for the weak.."

Her stare embedded itself against the side of my face. She wiped away a tear and smiled. "I guess you could say that.."

The silence came back. Tenten did not release her stare for all of it, just like how I didn't release my stare from the fireworks.

So for the first time in years, she caught me off guard.

She dug her hand into my pocket and took away my keys. There were no decorations on it, but something of hers I've kept for years.

Swiftly, I snatched the set of keys away from her and stuffed it into my pocket. "Please.. don't do that again.."

"Th-that was the present I gave you.." she said slowly. She gave me a wide smile. "When we were little kids.."

I felt tints of heat come along my face. This has happened many times during this date, and it's been driving me insane.

She readjusted her niece and we both went back to watching the fireworks, just another awkward silence.

I knew that this was idiotic of me. I knew it—I knew I loved her. But she would never know because of me. I inwardly growled. It was the Head Family's fault. I eyed her in the corner of my eye. Her child like face was gone. Her meek individuality was gone. Now, she was filled with pride. No more of the under confident girl.

The girl I missed.

But looking back at it, I would have to agree with myself. Emotions are for the weak. And I knew we would never be able to work with each other.

Why? Because I never trusted her.

Either way, I spoke. Hesitance filled my voice once more. "You know.."

She turned to me and looked me in the eye with her innocence. "Nani?"

"It.. wasn't like I hated you.." I replied.

She responded quickly—her voice filled with hesitance as well. "Well.. I was only worried about you.. that day.. gomen nasai.."

I looked up to her, my full attention reached. She was apologizing to me. Why?

But that question was answered soon. She gave me a weak smile. "I barged into your life with no reason." her face faltered. She seemed hurt with another smile. "Just like I.. barged into your room. I had no respect whatsoever when I touched whatever was on your forehead."

I flinched. The cursed seal.. she had remembered it. I turned away from her gaze, infuriated for many things.

Mostly for hurting her feelings.

She surprised me and got up, readjusting Tian-Tian. My gaze was against her once more. "So I have no reason to be here either."

She started to leave. Once again, I was infuriated. She was walking out of my life.

Again.

I couldn't take it. I knew I loved her. So I got up and followed her, grabbing her free wrist forcefully. I shifted her body gently so she could see my glare.

She stared at me in shock. "N-Neji-san.."

That was another thing I was infuriated by. "-san, -san, san." She has made it just as annoying as when I am called Neji-sama at school. I frowned. "Cut the -san, Tenten. I don't care if you use it to to respect me. Do you realize we've known each other for half our lives and most of it, we were in an unnecessary feud?"

She looked up at me in shock once more. "Nani?"

"You're not the one that should be sorry. In fact, you shouldn't feel guilty at all." I responded coldly. My eyes responded to my frown.

"D-Demo.."

"No buts!" I replied harshly. I froze at my tone. I sighed and rubbed my forehead in comfort. I've had always followed the rules.

Never, have I had to apologize.

I looked at her at my own will. Then turned away. "What I mean is—Sorry.."

There was a small silence between us. I couldn't bring myself to look at her now.

That was when I felt delicate arms wrapping themselves around my neck. I looked pass the free space over her shoulder. Shocked by everything.

She replied to my apology. "Arigato... Neji.." she gave a soft giggle. "-chan.."

I looked up, once again in shock. I smiled and hugged her back. Just one nickname—all that could bring my world back to normal.

We held this position for awhile. Just happy of the world.

Unfortunately, all had to crumble.

"WHOOT! ALL-RIGHT NEJI!"

Both of our heads jolted up. We immediately let go of each other, heat plastered around my cheeks. Hinata-sama and Naruto were here. And mischief had filled both of their eyes.

Thankfully, Tenten had easily changed the subject. "Ano.. did you win that for Hinata-chan?"

Naruto looked down at the stuffed fox he was holding. "Huh? This? Oh, yeah yeah! Ya like it, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata-sama blushed and nodded.

Naruto gave me a big grin. "Well then, chauffeur, take us home!"

I glared at him with an intent to kill. "Call me that again, and I'll just drop you off at Suna."

_After dropping both Naruto and Hinata off, I had dropped Tenten off at her house. I'm still concerned of this. Two men were there to greet her—the police men. But I knew I had to respect the authority. I drove back to the Mansion and just stuffed myself into my room. _

I had to meditate on this. Tenten and I had just made up. Who were these two men? What did they want with her?

I was now on my bed, meditating in my usual clothes. No shirt. Just pants.

I heard a knock on my door. I got up and went to it and opened it.

It was Hiashi-sama and Hinata-sama.

"Neji.." Hiashi-sama said. I nodded to notice his presence.

Hinata-sama blushed and smiled at me. "N-Neji-nii-san.. Tou-sama would like to talk to you."

I remained silent. She disappeared from my sight.

Hiashi-sama sat on my bed with a calm smile. "So Hinata tells me that you've had an interesting night."

Hesitation filled my body. Either way, I still nodded.

"And that you and Tenten have apologized to each other."

"Hai." There was no way to sense where this was leading. I just responded.

"How about the fact that you have endeavored from this mistake?"

"Hai."

I saw a glint in his eye. "So would you consider marrying her once school lets out?"

I lost balance over that question. I looked at him, heat bouncing around over my face.

He smirked at me.

"H-Hiashi-sama... we've been friends since childhood." I managed to respond calmly. "But we've just made up. I don't think this question is a good idea."

He sighed at me and walked over. "Neji.. you are the prodigy of this clan and at the age of eighteen. Marriage soon is recommended. Your child could the the descendant of this clan."

I looked up at him. "Excuse me for correcting you, Hiashi-sama, but Hinata-sama has gone far with the clan."

He responded with a nod. "Tenten has great taijutsu. As you know, the Hyuga Clan is an illustrious clan. She would make a great member of the clan." he smiled. "And you are the only one who knows her so well, besides Hinata."

I stayed silent.

He smirked at me once more. "Admit it, Neji. You love her."

"..."

_An awkward silence felt the room. Soon, he left, leaving me in my thoughts. _

**The Next Day**

I got up and did my usual morning routine. Once I got out of the shower and had mostly changed, a maid came into the room.

I eyed her carefully. She winced and looked back meekly. "N-Neji-sama..."

"Yes?" I asked in annoyance. Maids and butlers never come into my room unless it was important.

She blushed intensely, inspecting my bare chest. I growled at her impatiently. "Well? Go on, tell me what you're doing here."

"R-right.. Hiashi-sama asked me to get you.." she stammered.

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room, putting my shirt on.

As I got in Hiashi-sama's study, I saw Hinata-sama fiddle with her fingers and Hiashi-sama on the phone.

"Yes.. I understand.. thank you.."

By his expression, this must have meant something grave had happen. He hung up the phone and looked at both of us. There was a look of solemn on his face.

Ano.. what's wrong, Tou-sama?" Hinata-sama asked in concern.

I nodded. "This is the first time you have let us in your study.."

"It seems as though there has been an accident.." he started in hesitation.

Just what was Hiashi-sama talking about?

"As you know, Tenten lives with her older brother.." his voice became more hesitant with each word.

Hinata-sama gasped. "Wh-What happened?"

"It seems as though there has been an accident." Hiashi-sama's voice became firm. "With her brother."

I jolted my sight up. What exactly happened after I dropped her off last night? As serious as Hiashi-sama was, I saw a glint light in his eye.

"The policemen have told me that he died in a car accident." he explained. He narrowed his eyes. "And because of the current circumstances, Tenten is put in a difficult position. They are planning to put her niece in a foster home and make Tenten return to China."

I was about to interrupt with an outburst, though Hinata-sama had beat me to it.

"What! They can't do that to Tenten-chan!" she exclaimed. Her personality shifted for the first time in her life. She gave a look of hope to Hiashi-sama. "Tou-sama, you have to do something!"

He smiled at her. "Of course. Just now, I've arranged everything. You two just go to school, okay?"

_So after some dragging, I was able to get Hinata-sama out of the study. We went to school, but neither of our minds were focused. Of course, Tenten's fanboys had not known, but had whined of everything. Yamanaka and Haruno were quiet for the whole day. Tenten did not even show up for school. It seems as though Yuki-chan had been enjoying everything.. _

It was now lunch, and I was at my usual table, with Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, and Hinata-sama's boyfriend, Naruto.

"Hm.. how come Tenten-san isn't in school?" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke frowned. "Shut up dobe."

"HEY! Don't call me dobe!" Naruto replied.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead in comfort. This was our regular routine for school. It was a wonder how we were able to survive these four years.

"Ugh.. how troublesome.." Shikamaru muttered.

Correction—it was a wonder how _I _was able to survive these four years.

Naruto looked at me, a glint of excitement in his eye. He nudged me. "Hey, hey, Neji. Maybe you know where Tenten-san is? After _all, _you two seemed to get comfy with that hug last night." he gave me a perverted grin. "You do anything special after you dropped me and Hinata-chan off? In the car?"

I scowled at him. "Shut up, you idiot."

Sasuke and Shikamaru smirked.

"Well well well, even the troublesome Hyuga Neji has feelings for a girl.." Shikamaru's smirk widened.

Sasuke gave me an evil grin. "Who would've thought you'd actually be able to make a commitment. It's not surprising that it's that Chinese girl."

I growled at both of them. "Shut up.."

Sasuke coolly turned his head and mocked me. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G.."

Before I could respond, books splashed on our table. We looked up, seeing Yuki-chan.

"Neji-kun! Did ya hear? Hiashi said that the grunt's going back to China!" she squealed.

I simply glared at her. "And how would you know that? It was a private conversation between Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama, and me."

She smirked. "I eavesdropped, silly!" she gave me a seductive smile. "I also heard last night that Hiashi thinks you should get a wife.." Yuki-chan winked. "Maybe if we get married, we can have a kid soon after.."

I grimaced at her. "Yuki-chan.. I consider you as family—nothing more."

She snorted. "You're kidding, right?" that seductive smile returned. "We can _make _a family you know.."

Silently, I got up from my seat and grabbed my books, starting for the halls.

"Matte! Where're you going, Neji-kun?" I heard her whine.

I gritted my teeth, not even turning to her. "Away from _you_. I don't care, but that arrow is still between us as when we were little kids.."

"Then I'll get rid of the arrow!"

Too bad, I ignored her.

_Soon after school was over, all three of us started for home. The annoyance of Yuki-chan had still filled my ears though. _

"Come _on, _Neji-kun! We've known each other since we were three. Why don't you wanna be in a relationship?" Yuki-chan whined.

From the rearview mirror, I saw Hinata-sama glare at her. It was obvious she already knew of my feelings.

"I-Iie, Yuki-nee-san. Neji-nii-san's heart belongs to another.." she whispered softly.

Yuki-chan glared at her. "Hey, I didn't like you then, so I still don't like you now. You think I'd get a skank's opinion?"

We stated silent for the rest of the ride. There was a surprise once we reached mansion.

All three of us stepped out of the car, hearing Hiashi-sama's voice.

"We all eat breakfast early in the morning. The maids shall keep your niece in great care."

All three of us looked at who he was talking to.

It was Tenten.

"Tou-sama, why is Tenten-chan here?" Hinata-sama asked curiously.

Yuki-chan snorted. "Yeah. I was hoping for at least one day that I don't see her."

I stepped forward. "I have questions myself." I couldn't contain myself. She was hurt in some way, and I wanted to help. "What had happen last night? Why weren't you at school? Why are you just showing up now?" The questions just kept rolling.

Tenten only gave a weak smile. She eyed me and gave me Tian-Tian. "Gomen.. for keeping you worried.. all of you.."

Hiashi-sama stepped forward, a satisfied smile plastered on his face.

"Tenten will be staying with us for awhile.."

—

TBC

**Author's Note: **

Sorry! Bad chapter, I know. Lotsa writer's block, and I'm majorly tired, and distracted and.. I've been making some music videos too.. I get distracted easily, and I'm majorly tired... Please review, I promise that the next chapter will be better!


	7. Memories of My Brother

**Author's Note: **

Holy crap! Almost twenty people reviewed? Geez, that's basically creepy.. then again.. I've had more before.. so.. I guess I'm sorry if this chapter is bad.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto at all. Possibly some OCs though.

**Main Pairings:**

NejiTen

**Mentioned Pairings:**

NaruHina

SasuSaku

ShikaIno

**Keys:**

_Tooken over Narration; thoughts_

**Subtitles**

Written Notes

**Chapter 7: **Memories of My Brother

_It was pure irony. How everything had worked. One moment, everything could be fine, once in my life. But the next, it goes wrong. It was like my life had an on-off switch so someone could push to decide when I would have a tragedy or not. It all started because of my mother. My **real **mother. In her words, she had given birth to the gift from heaven. But she had also given her life for me. She had to trade in her life for mine. Thinking about it now, just once, I would like to have been able to be held in her arms, comforted by my mother. So she could tell me everything was okay, and so she could wipe away new tears that would fall. Mingmei.. her name. It could mean smart or beauty, how Wong had often described her in stories. But I want those stories to be real. I want to see her myself, so I could hug her. Tell her everything that has happened to me. But I can't. Because what happened to her happened because of me. _

_Then, there was my poor father. He married the cruel women Lien so Wong and I could have a mother in life. Sure, she had been sweet to us when we were young, but not anymore. She was just a bitter old woman who hated us. All of us. The only thing I was sure she loved was money. Tao.. Papa's name. It means long life. So why didn't he live a long life? Why did he have to endure such pain? He died from lung cancer, died because of chemicals. He died because I wasn't there for him. _

_Now? It was my brother. It was the frustration of life. Of everything around him. The alcohol relieved him of the stress, relieved him of everything. I just kept telling myself: letting him drink one more won't hurt, right? But the more he drank, the more hungover he was. And it seemed that night just made it worst. The night he was dead. I remembered confronting the man who had been feeding him all this beer as well. None of these memories were cheerful. None of these memories were worth remembering. None of these memories were as cherished as a certain one in my mind. _

As I followed Hyuga-sama and Hyuga-san, I couldn't help but smile. After all that I have been through, as much as I had wanted to cry but didn't, all my memories of Wong would be with me. I knew that. I remembered the first time I had met his wife as well.

_Flashback_

"Bye, Tian-Tian!" some of my friends chimed.

I waved at them and ran to my brother. He was picking me up today to take me to out to eat. It had only been a few months since we moved back to China, but I had almost felt at home.

_Home.. _every time I thought of that word, a tug could be felt at my heart.

Yes, this was my home. The place where I was born. But.. I missed Japan. I missed everything there.

I took a deep breath, putting the thought of Japan in the back of my head. I smiled once I had gotten to Wong. "Aniki! I'm really glad you could pick me up."

He simply smiled at me and embraced me in a hug. "Of course, Panda. Why shouldn't I pick up my baby sister?"

I frowned at him. "Aniki! I'm eleven now! I'm not a baby anymore!"

"Really?" he asked me, obviously amused. He took me by the hand and started we started walking. "If so, does that mean you have enough money to pay for the both of us?"

"Well I'm not that old.." I squirmed. I grinned at him. "So, where are we eating tonight?"

"Well.. I'm not sure. Where do you want to eat?" he asked me.

"Hm.. I dunno.." I shrugged. "How about at the mall?" I looked at him excitedly. "Can we go see the new movie? They got it sent from Japan!"

"Which one would that be?" he asked.

I looked at him, trying to remember the title. "I think it's called Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi."

"Spirited Away?" he asked me.

I nodded. That was what the English title was. I looked at him pleadingly. "Can we?"

Simply, he chuckled. "Of course."

**Five Hours Later**

As we exited the movie theater, I tugged on Wong's arm. "Wasn't that movie great, Aniki?"

"It was pretty interesting." he grinned at me. "Did you get scared in some of the parts?"

"Of course not!" I screeched. I held a smile confidently. "I'm a brave girl!" my smile turned into a frown quickly. "And I could've become a kunoichi if we stayed in Japan."

"There's always a better hope in the future." He leaned over just a bit to meet eye contact with me. "Are you enjoying this time?"

I nodded. "Yeah! I'm sorta glad now considering Papa and Mama went out as well!" I pounced him with a hug. "You spoil me too much, Aniki!"

He returned the hug. "You're my little sister, Panda. I'd do anything for you."

"Could we get some ice cream before going home?" I gave a yawn. "I think that movie took every last bit of my energy."

"Really?" he asked me, obviously surprised. He chuckled. "Knowing you, I would've thought you'd go on for at least another hour or two."

I simply stuck my tongue out at him. "Even this girl has her limits, Aniki!"

So we got out of the mall and walked a few blocks towards a different street. We got into my favorite ice cream shop.

"Well little girl, which one would you like?" the old man working the machines asked.

I smiled at him. "Could I have a scoop of chocolate cream and a scoop of mint, mister?"

"Of course, young lady.." he replied kindly. As he gave me my cone, he looked up to my brother. "And what will it be, good man?"

"A scoop of Rocky Road, please." Wong replied.

After paying for the ice cream, both of us said our good byes to the man and went out of the store.

"He was really nice." I chimed.

My brother nodded. "I used to come here all the time with Dad when I was your age." He held out his free hand. "Shall we get going?"

"Of course!" I replied excitedly. I took a lick of my ice cream and held out my free hand. But almost ignorantly, a boy much older than me had skated across at the wrong time.

He shoved into me, causing me to drop my cone on the ground, with him leaving without a knowledge of that.

"M-My cone!" I exclaimed. They were both my favorite flavors as well.

Wong just picked up the now-dirty ice cream cone and glared at the path the boy left behind. "Hey! Watch it!" he looked at me soothingly. "Do you want to get another one, Panda?"

"I-I don't know.." I replied quietly.

At the next second, a different cone was shoved in front of my face.

I looked up, seeing a woman no older than Wong. She had the prettiest green eyes and the most gorgeous auburn locks. She just looked at me and smiled. "Would you like some?"

I stared at the ice cream. It was the same as the one that I was eating. I looked at her with hesitance. "I-I.."

"M-Michiko?"

That was my brother. Did he know this girl?

"I thought it was you, Wong." she looked at my brother passionately, talking in Japanese. She looked at me slyly. "So this is the little Panda Tian-Tian that I've heard so much about."

I nodded slowly, not exactly sure of what to do. "A-Aniki? Who is she?" I turned my head, only to see my brother's face mixed with emotions, his face red from who knows what. "Is.. she your girlfriend?"

That only caused his face to darken. "N-No.. this is Aishi Michiko. She was a classmate of mine in college."

Michiko nodded. She bent down and ruffled my hair. "Yeah, kiddo. I've known your brother since first year. You'd be surprised how sweet he can be." only, she stuck her tongue out as if she were a little kid. "Then again, you probably already know that, considering how much he spoils you."

"So.. what are you doing in China, Michiko?" Wong asked. His voice was more calm than it had been the last time.

Michiko simply giggled. "Well, an easy reason, actually. I was trying to find the man who had stolen my heart in college. But when I found that he actually moved, I just _had _to track him down. Now here I am, searching through about five-thousand Chinese men to find him."

I inwardly smiled. This Michiko seemed really nice, and I could already tell that she was talking about Wong.

"Really? You find him?" Wong asked, disappointment brewing in his voice.

Michiko shrugged. "You tell me. I'm staying with my cousin here for a while." she smiled as her eyes reached mine. "Do you need an escort home?"

"That would be really cool!" I said excitedly. I looked at Wong. "Can she, Aniki?"

Wong's face had turned a bit more red. He tugged at the collar of his t-shirt and nodded. "Sure? Why not?"

_End Flashback_

My smile widened. I guess you could tell how that night ended. At least there was one bright side to this: Wong would be happy in heaven with Michiko. The same with my father with my mother. Even if they were dead, their spirit would live on, right?

But my smile slowly faded. I didn't want to let go. I missed them a lot. Though I knew it. It wasn't me who was gonna need the comfort. What about Tian-Tian? She's an orphan, only 8 months old. She's only had the comfort of her parents for eight months. Her father eight, her mother for only a minute or two.

I looked to the corner of me, seeing Neji look a head, Tian-Tian soothingly in his arms.

Finally, we stopped at the very end of the mansion. I remember this hallway. This was where all of the events years ago took place. This was where Neji's room was. Where I got lost repeatedly.

Inwardly, I chuckled.

Hyuga-sama looked at me, his eyes filled with pride. We stopped at a door between Hinata-chan and Neji's rooms. "Tenten, for the time being, this shall serve as your room."

I nodded. "I understand." I smiled and bowed in front of him. "I can't thank you enough, Hyuga-sama. Your hospitality is too great for words."

"You can thank Neji for introducing you to me years ago." Hyuga-sama said. He let out a chuckle. It had been similar to the Emperor's chuckle.

I looked at the corner of my eye. Neji had been scowling, blushing a bit.

Hyuga-san smiled at me. "The butlers have already unpacked your things. Go ahead and rest, Tenten. You've had a long day."

I smiled and nodded. Hyuga-san and Hyuga-sama got out of my way as I opened the door. Neji would be taking care of Tian-Tian. I knew he would take care of her well.

Silently, I closed the door behind me and collapsed on my bed, not caring of anything.

I looked at my alarm clock. It read **7:30 PM**. It was a lot later than I thought it was.

As I rolled over on my bed, cold warmth tingled over my chest. I dug into the t-shirt I was wearing, taking out a small locket. I smiled at it. Yet again, it was another cherishing memory, such as the one where I had spent the whole day with Wong.

_Flashback_

Winter came soon. It had only been around two months since I moved to Japan, and it was already Christmas.

I tugged on my brother's arm. "Where are we going, Aniki?"

Wong simply smiled at me. "You'll see soon enough, Panda."

I shuddered as a snowflake pressed against my nose. I readjusted my snow hat and tightened my grip on Wong's hand. "When will we get there?"

We stopped at a store.

Wong smiled. "Here we are."

He opened the door, it ringing from a bell. Both of us went inside. I sighed in relief of how warm it felt inside. I looked around. There were many different Christmas ornaments hanging from wires.

Near the counter, there was string where many necklaces hung, bracelets to follow. Hanging from the ceiling were more string, with kunai and shuriken as the

"Wow! This place is really pretty!" I exclaimed.

"It's also where I work, Panda." my brother explained. "I make weaponry and accessories here."

"Did you make all of these?" I asked, quite amazed with my brother.

He only chuckled. "Just a few."

An old man came to the counter. He smiled once his gaze met Wong's. "Ah.. Wong. What are you doing here so late? After all, it's Christmas, I let you off duty." His smile widened once his gaze met mine. "And who's this little girl?"

"This little girl is Tian-Tian!" I replied proudly.

"My little sister." Wong simply chuckled. He ruffled my hair and smiled at the man. "Jii-san, I'm here to pick up the gift for her."

"Oh! Of course, Wong." the old man got up to the wires near the counter, taking down a certain necklace. He gently gripped my hands and gave it to me. "This is for you."

I gasped in surprise once I saw it. It was a beautiful locket. It's charm had been a panda head, the markings of its face engraved on it. Its ears and eyes had been painted black, with "10" engraved in each ear.

"Kirei.." I commented. I looked up to the old man. "How much is it?"

"Why, no cost at all, young lady." the old man grinned. "Your brother made it for you."

I smiled in awe. "You really made this for me, Aniki?"

Wong only grinned. "Of course." He crouched down to my level and took the locket. "It's my Christmas gift to you."

He put it around my neck and smiled. "There."

I grinned and twirled around. "How do I look?"

"Cute." he replied simply. He looked me in the eye. "It's made just for you."

My smile widened. "I'll never take it off, Aniki!"

He shared his own smile. "All you need to promise is that you'll never lose it." He gently gripped the panda charm and opened it. Nothing was in it, but his smile only widened. "This locket may be empty, Panda, but it's full of our memories."

All I did was frown. "But what if I lose it?"

He put a finger at my chest. "Then your memories will be in here." he smiled. "What ever happens to us, Panda, all you need is this locket to reach me."

I smiled happily and pounced him with a hug. "Thank you, Aniki!"

_End Flashback_

I smiled and cradled the locket. It meant a lot to me, mostly because of the special memories its been through with me. I could lay here, only dreaming of each and every one of them, but I knew Wong wouldn't want my life to end that way.

There's still his daughter to take care of.

_This is my decision.. _I thought. I looked up from my pillow towards the door. A smile appeared on my face. Softly, I whispered,

"Tian-Tian.. you'll be safe with me.."

I pulled my covers over my shoulders, readying myself for bed.

"I promise.."

_The days passed by quickly. After a few troubles, I had gotten used to the Hyuga Clan. And they have gotten used to me. I was okay with everything. But there was one thing I wasn't willing to face alone. _

It was now Saturday. The week ended before I could even count.

Every Hyuga would be going to a big party with relatives from another country. I was allowed to come, but I didn't accept the invitation. So I was all alone with Tian-Tian in this Mansion.

I got up from my bed and walked over to Tian-Tian's crib. She was already awake, smiling and giggling, obviously happy.

"Ohayo, Kawaii-chan." I whispered softly. I picked her up and gently put her into a hug. "You have a good night's rest?"

She only giggled in my ear in response.

"You probably woke up earlier than me if you're this cheerful. How about I get your bottle?" My smile widened as I heard another giggle.

Opening the door, I stood with an awed expression.

There was Neji, who had most likely been up for hours, judging by how calm his eyes were. What shocked me was that he was roaming around the Mansion without a shirt and his hair unbound.

I felt my cheeks quickly become pink. "N-Neji.."

He didn't seem to be affected by it one bit. "Tenten. Good morning."

My cheeks began to get warmer. I looked away, trying suppress my embarrassed blush. "Good morning, Neji." Slowly, I turned my sight. "How come you didn't go with the rest of the clan to the party?"

"Because there are a lot more insane cousins other than Yuki-chan."

I turned my full attention to him and giggled. I smiled as my gaze met his. "Well, I was just about to go get Tian-Tian's milk."

"I see.."

An awkward silence came afterwards. He broke it after how uncomfortable it was. "Considering there are no tasks here, are you going to visit your brother?"

My smile faded. Quickly, I forced a different one. "No.." I shrugged. "In fact, I really don't know where the Graveyard is."

He looked at me in amusement, obviously surprised that not once had I visited the grave where my brother was. He turned around, heading for the door next to me.

"Where are you going?" I asked, quite confused why he left in a haste.

He turned to me as he opened the door. "To change. You should to, after all, you wouldn't want to go out wearing just a t-shirt and shorts."

"But.. where are we going?" He never told me anything.

He just stared at me.

"Out."

—

It was rather cheery outside today.

I smiled and put a lock of my brown hair behind my ear. Neji was currently driving next to me towards the graveyard.

"You know.." I started. I stared at him with a smile. "You don't have to do this."

He looked at me from the corner of his eye as he turned the direction of the car. He put his hand over mine and squeezed it comfortingly. "I want to."

I smiled back at him, happy we were alone. After feeding Tian-Tian, we had stopped by Ino-chan's to drop her off. Ino-chan had gladly agreed to watch her while I had the day to myself.

"I don't know where I would be without you, Neji." I replied. My cheeks flared pink, but I just kept smiling at him.

Soon, we arrived at the graveyard. Even there, it was cheery. Today seemed great for everything.

As I got to Wong's grave, my confidence slowly drifted. My hand ran across his gravestone, feeling the small bumps where words were engraved.

**Wong**

**A Loving Husband**

**A Cherishing Father**

**An Admirable Brother**

A smile appeared on my face as a ran my hand across again. I took off my locket and put it in front of the stone. I didn't care if it was just another death among hundreds. I would never forget Wong. I would always remember him throughout this eerie place.

_Flash Back_

"Why are we here, Aniki?" I asked. Only a week after we had moved back to China. We were at a graveyard, just me and my brother.

I shuddered as the wind blew against my face. Judging from the skies, it looked like it would rain soon.

Wong only smiled at me. "I wanted to show you our mother."

A smile appeared on my face. I was really excited. "Our Mama is here?" I looked around. "Which person is she?"

He only gave me the same smile. He set down the bouquet of white lilies he brought and turned me by the shoulders towards a gravestone. "This is her grave."

I looked at it.

**Mingmei**

**A Gentle Wife**

**A Brave Daughter**

**A Strong Mother**

"How can you tell it's her? There are a lot of different graves here." I stated.

Wong smiled again. "Think about it, Panda. What would you do if you couldn't find me?"

"Hm.." I looked at him in thought. "Let's rephrase that question: How would I lose you?"

"Anything can happen at anytime, Panda." Wong replied.

I tapped my chin with my pointer finger and looked at him. "I would..." I grinned. "Keep searching!"

He chuckled. "Exactly. All you need to do is keep searching. Soon, you'll recognize her."

I looked at the gravestone once more. Turning my sight, I asked a question, "Aniki? What was Mama like?"

"Mama?" he repeated. He looked at me, thinking of the right words. "Let's see, Panda.. Mama was.." he shrugged. "A mom?"

I pouted at him. "Not like that, silly!" I looked at him with excitement. "Was she pretty?"

Wong gave me a smile. "She was the prettiest woman you'd ever meet."

"Did she and Papa ever get in fights like our Step-Mama and Papa did?" I asked once more.

Wong smiled once more. "Never." he put his hand on my shoulder. "In fact, you take after her a lot."

I smiled back at him. "Thank you for taking me here, Aniki."

"We're not done yet." he picked up the bouquet of white lilies and gave me one. He crouched in front of the gravestone, holding up the flowers. "May all your wishes come true in heaven, Mother."

"Aniki?" I called out slowly. It had been more than a minute before he said anything else.

He looked up, a tear falling down his face.

"Why are you crying?" I asked sadly.

"No reason..." he said quickly. He wiped away the tear and turned to me. "Your turn."

I looked at the flower in my hand and the gravestone of mother's. I put it down next to Wong's bouquet.

"May all your wishes come true in heaven, Mother."

_End Flashback_

_May all your wishes come true, Wong.. _I continued to stare at Wong's grave. I wiped away the tear falling down my face and smiled. _Now isn't the time to weep, Tenten. You have a niece to think about. _

I got up from my spot, only to see Neji gone. "Neji?"

"Over here."

I turned my head. Neji had gone to the row of graves under Wong's. He held a bouquet as well, the same kind of flowers that Wong had had. I slowly walked over and leaned over to see the stone. "Hyuga Hizashi..." I looked up and smiled sadly. "That's your father, right?"

Neji slowly nodded. His expression was blank, and he was gripping the stem of the flowers greatly. He turned to me and gave me one of the white lilies. "For your brother."

"Thank you." I went back to Wong's grave. As I put the flower down next to his grave. I gave a crooked smile as more tears fell down my face. "Look at me, Wong.. I'm breaking your promise..." I sighed and wiped away the tears.

"May all your wish come true in heaven Wong." My smile softly widened. "And please.. say Hi to Mom and Dad for me."

"Ready to go?"

I looked up. Neji had his same blank expression. He offered me a hand and I thankfully gripped it.

"This day wasn't so bad.." I said as we got into the car. But tears just continued to fall down my face. I turned to Neji. "Thank you for taking me here."

Neji just kept his eyes in front of him and turned the ignition on. Silently, we both looked at the scenery as he drove by.

I wiped the last of my tears and looked at the locket in my hands. Wong was right. It was full of all my memories.

"You know.."

I looked up. Neji had stopped at a small café. I smiled. "Yes, Neji?"

"My father.." he hesitated. "The same way you admired your brother, I admired my father." he sighed. "If you ever need any help, Tenten, I'll be here for you." He smiled.

I returned it. Reaching over, I embraced him in a hug. "Thank you, Neji. You don't know how much you've helped me already.."

He returned it. "It'd be dishonorable if I didn't."

"So.. are you just gonna spoil me today?" I asked as I got out of his hold.

He smirked as he got out of the car. "You're gonna have to at least pay for your lunch."

"Hey!"

—

_He took me out the whole day. This had been one of the happiest days of my life. I felt like a little girl again who had brotherly arms to protect me. But this time, not brotherly arms. Even if it wasn't a date, it was fantastic. More fantastic than the memories that I had with my father. More fantastic than that date with Dewei, and.. almost more fantastic than my memories with Wong. _

Neji's jeep pulled up in front of the Hyuga Gates. Both of us got out of the car. Night had fallen quickly, and we had been out the whole day.

I giggled as my stare met Neji's. "I can't believe you knocked that guy out."

"If I didn't, Tenten, then he would have tried to rape you." Neji replied, seriousness in his voice. But truthfully, from my point of view, he was trying not to laugh from the events that followed.

"This was exactly what I needed to clear my head." I sighed. Rubbing the temple of my forehead I looked at him again. "It's almost surprising that you don't have a girlfriend."

"Almost?" he asked me in amusement.

"Your antisocial skills make up for it." I grinned.

Both of us walked along the hallways of the mansion, towards our rooms.

He smirked. "Well, you certainly haven't changed from the last time I saw you."

I looked down as I leaned against my door. "I'm just glad that last time really wasn't the last time."

"I'm only here to help, Tenten. You're one strong girl." He looked at me soothingly.

I smiled and looked at him. "Thank you.. You helped me a lot."

He only looked at me, both blankly and emotionally. After a comfortable silence, he put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it. "Tenten.. I'd do anything for you."

"Like when we were kids.." I added weakly. He cupped my cheek. I could feel the warm tingles they were getting from his touch.

Slowly, he leaned forward. And I didn't stop him.

His lips passionately landed on mine. Anything that was happening in the world right now had stopped. My arms slowly wrapped around his neck as his arms came around my waist.

"Ahem.."

Both of us immediately got away from each other. Turning to our right, we could see Hinata-chan, Hyuga-sama, and Hyuga-san. Other members of the clan had stood behind the three.

"Hello.." Hyuga-sama said awkwardly. Truthfully, from what I could see, he was trying his hardest not to smile. "You know the rules, Neji."

I looked at Neji rather in embarrassment. There was only a thin line of blush on his face, while the rest of it remained stoic.

"...H-Hai, Hiashi-sama." he finally said.

Both of us slowly went into our rooms, neither looking at each other straight in the eye.

**The Next Morning**

I gave a soft yawn as I woke up. I walked over to Tian-Tian.

_Still asleep.. _I smiled.

I quietly got out of the room. _I should probably get her bottle for when she wakes up. _

Hinata-chan joined me in the walk. "Ohayo, Tenten-chan."

I smiled. "Ohayo." Both of us walked in silence, until she broke it.

"S-So.. what happened between you and Neji-nii-san last night?" she asked me softly.

I froze, heat bouncing around my cheeks. "I-I.."

She gave me an original smirk of hers. "You've liked him since grade school, correct?"

My blush only deepened. Quickly, I changed the subject. "What about you, Hinata-chan? Weren't you supposed to be going to a party somewhere? I thought you weren't supposed to be back until sometime this afternoon."

"W-Well.." she stammered. "I-It.. rained.."

I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it quickly. There wasn't really anything to say.

Silently, I took a milk bottle from the refrigerator as Hinata-chan waited patiently.

The kitchen door closed rather harshly. Both of us looked up, seeing Yuki-san.

I smiled. "Ohayo, Yuki-san."

She glared at me and stomped over. "Don't you _Yuki-san _me!"

I looked at her curiously. "What are you talking about?"

She took the bottle out of my hand and threw it at the wall rather loudly, causing many members of the family to come in.

"Y-Yuki-nee-san! What are you doing?" Hinata-chan asked, shocked.

Yuki-san glared at her. "YOU. I don't wanna here one single word. You hear me? Your little friend here stole my Neji-kun!"

"Wh-What are you talking about?" I stammered.

Yuki-san shifted her glare to me. Before I knew what was happening, she slapped me across the cheek.

My face stayed in that position as I felt my cheek burn from its injury. I turned to her. "What is _wrong _with you!"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _me_?" she let out a harsh laugh. "You think you're Neji material? You think you're _Hyuga _material?"

I gritted my teeth. "What I _think _is that you have gone mad over a guy who doesn't return your feelings at all."

She growled and slapped my other cheek.

I shifted my sight back to her, ignoring the burning pains. "What do you want?"

She got into a fighting pose and smirked,

"Fight me."

—

**Author's Note:**

Yay! Cliffie! (shot) Like the chapter? Sorry it took so long to update! XD More NejiTen fluff, only with a KISS. Gimme some props on that! XD Review for the chapter, I'm like majorly busy this week, and possibly the next, so don't expect my usual update again. XP hope you liked this chapter! Review! Chapter's unedited, so don't be surprised of grammar and spelling errors.


	8. Who He Loves

**Author's Note: **

Gah! So creepy!! Twenty reviews!! Bleh, you must be used to me surprised of that. XD Anyways, this idea came to me immediately after I posted the other chapter. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto at all. Possibly some OCs though.

**Main Pairings:**

NejiTen

**Mentioned Pairings:**

NaruHina

SasuSaku

ShikaIno

**Keys:**

_Tooken over Narration; thoughts_

**Subtitles**

**Written Notes**

**Chapter 8: **Who He Loves

_Kiss.._

_Four simple letters, one simple word. I don't know what had drove me... Her innocence? The mood? That.. I love her? Did she feel the same way? I kissed her. But she didn't reject that kiss. Looking at it now though, I can tell. It's too soon. I've had fourteen years to get through my father's death. Tenten? Less than a week. She needs comfort, but.. I'm not the one to give it to her. It's too soon. I don't want to hurt her more than she already is. _

_Too soon.. _

I awoke, hearing the sad cries of Tenten's niece. I waited about a minute for her to stop, letting Tenten sooth her. But when that minute didn't come, I barged into the room, finding it empty with Tian-Tian just sobbing.

Gently, I cradled her. "Sh.. It's okay.."

Her cries silenced. I eyed this room suspiciously. It wasn't like Tenten to leave such a responsibility unattended.

I eyed Tian-Tian. Softly, she giggled into my ear.

"Where's your aunt?" I whispered.

Before another second could pass, I could hear a loud crash, most likely coming from the kitchen.

At that sound, Tian-Tian whimpered, as if knowing what was to happen.

"C'mon." I encouraged silently, "Let's see what's going on."

Carefully, I walked down the hallways.

As I arrived, I saw a crowd of relatives, all staring at just two girls.

Yuki-chan and Tenten.

Yuki-chan got into a fighting stance. A smirk formed on her face. "Fight me."

I flinched at her tone. It was harsher than usual, even against Tenten.

"What's going on?" I called. Tightly, I held Tian-Tian in my arms.

One of the younger relatives looked at me. His eyes widened. "Dude! Do you _know _how lucky you are?"

"What?" I replied harshly.

"Well the two hottest girls in high school just _happen _to be fighting over _you._" He grinned at me. "How lucky can you get?"

"About as lucky as finding out you have cancer." I replied in a flat tone. This was ridiculous. _Fighting_ over me? That was more of a nuisance than anything else that could happen. I scuttled out of the crowd towards the two girls.

"I'm not gonna fight you, Yuki-san. Especially over something as idiotic as a lovestruck crush like yours." Tenten replied to Yuki-chan's challenge.

Yuki-chan growled. I shifted my sight. She clutched her fists angrily. Her knuckles turned white from the hold. In a flash, her arm whipped up, her fingers in a blaming position towards Tenten. "I've heard _enough _from you!" she hissed. "I've known Neji-kun ever since I was 3. You? C'mon, barely a _month! _I don't care what _anyone _says. Grunt, you are going down."

"I won't fight you." Tenten's voice remained firm.

"And she's right." That was my voice. Finally, I got to the middle of their opposing sides. My sight shifted between the both of them. "Do you not understand the idiocy of this?"

"Neji!" Tenten exclaimed.

"You left Tian-Tian unattended. Be careful of your actions, Tenten." I looked to my right, seeing a relieved Tenten. Slowly, I shifted my sight to Yuki-chan. "Yuki.. I suggest you stop while you're still at it. There are far more dire consequences for ruining the mansion if you keep going."

She growled at me. But before I could even give her a second glance, I turned to Tenten. "C'mon. I'll take you back to your room to get changed. We can drive to the market to get some fresh milk for her."

Tenten nodded and smiled at me. "Of course.. Thank you, Neji."

Both of us darted towards the door, silently of course.

"You know.." she started, fidgeting greatly. "About that kiss—"

"Watch out!" before she could say anything, my senses took over. Auras of cold filled the air. My bloodline activated, seeing a jutsu of Yuki's attacking all around. They were spikes of ice, deadly with contact. "Kaiten!"

I clutched Tenten along with Tian-Tian firmly. In a rapid movement, I started spinning, letting chakra release from all parts of my body. I heard the spikes of ice clashing , then receding.

As I stopped, I looked over at Tenten. She was now tightly holding the whimpering Tian-Tian. My arms were over the both of them.

"You okay?" I asked in concern.

"Yeah.." she replied softly. Tenten got up. She gave me Tian-Tian after calming her down a bit and glared at Yuki-chan. "What do you think you're doing? You almost cost us our lives."

Yuki-chan scoffed. She smirked. "Like I said. Fight me."

"Tenten.. don't let her provoke you." I said firmly. I turned to her. She growled bitterly, clutching her hands.

"She's the only thing I have left, Yuki." Tenten whispered. "If you're gonna go that low.. just to fight me.." she got into a fighting stance, taking out a kunai. "Then I accept your challenge."

My eyes widened. From the time I have known her, Tenten has never been tempted. "Tenten.. are you.."

"I'm sure, Neji." Her head slowly turned to me. She smiled. "She's the last thing I have.. please.. keep her safe.." she turned to Yuki, determination in her eyes. "Yuki-san. Let's fight, outside."

—

**Quick Author's Note: **

Hi!! Hope you like the story so far! Just to inform you, this part of the story shall be told in third-person so neither me or you shall be confused!

—

**Outside**

Only an hour later, both girls were fully dressed in combat clothing. On the grounds stood both of them, surrounded by almost all of the Hyuga Clan.

Neji sighed. _This is hopeless.. _he thought. He raised his left hand, shifting his sight between Tenten and Yuki. "I'll be your referee for your match. Anything goes but kicking in the groin and poking in the eyes. Your time limit is an hour."

Yuki smirked. She got into her fighting stance once more. "Trust me, Neji-kun. That's _way _more than what I'll need to finish this grunt off."

_I wish I could say the same. I've only fought with Yuki-san once. That was when we were little kids. The outcome of this battle could be deadly. _Tenten smirked. She held up the kunai in her hands and put herself in her own stance. "Right back at you, Yuki."

"Before we start, do you really want to do this?" Neji asked monotonously.

"Yes." both girls replied.

"She almost hurt her, Neji. No one goes with doing that unless they've destroyed me." Tenten said. She looked over to Neji and smiled. "Besides. I'll be fine."

"How cute.." Yuki gagged. "Well, Neji-kun. As soon as this bitch is gone, you and me are good to go." she smiled in a venomously cute way. "After all, you and I are a _perfect _match."

Neji grimaced. "Whatever." He raised his hand. Quickly, it cut through the air. "Begin."

Yuki sprinted into a cartwheel. She flipped over towards the other side of the arena. Tenten held up her kunai, defending herself for whatever Yuki had planned.

As soon as Yuki got close enough, she pounced towards the ground, ready to give a roundhouse kick. Tenten jumped, dodging the attack. She threw the kunai, aimed towards her opponent's arm.

Unfortunately, it wasn't as accurate as she had hoped. The kunai missed her arm completely, only causing a minor scratch on her cheek. Yuki smirked. _Idiot. Open for another attack! _She pounced forward once more. She elbowed Tenten in the stomach. Then, she grabbed her by the arm and threw her across the arena.

Tenten slammed harshly against the wooden walls of the Hyuga Mansion.

She got up and searched the area. Weakly, she wiped away the blood dripping from her lip.

"That all you got, grunt?" Yuki smirked. She folded her arms and stared arrogantly at Tenten.

"Of course not." Tenten replied. She dug into her arsenal, taking out a handful of shuriken. _I haven't used this jutsu since Neji and I were little kids. Hopefully I still got it. _"I'm just getting started!" She threw the shuriken.

Yuki dodged all of them easily. She smirked. "Is that _all _you _have_?"

"Of course not. I've got more." Tenten mumbled. She held out her hands, then maneuvered them.. Chakra slowly drifted from her fingers. It formed into strings, slowly tying themselves to the shuriken.

She leaped into the air, then maneuvered her hands once more. The shuriken tugged to her every whim. She shifted her body, then her hands. The shuriken linked to her right hand tackled Yuki. Each string was looped around each of her fingers.

Yuki's eyes widened in surprised. She did a cartwheel, dodging the first four shuriken.

The last shuriken Hit her directly on the arm. Yuki winced as blood oozed from the slit.

"Don't forget the other five!" Tenten exclaimed. She twisted her body. The chakra strings stiffly following the movement of her arms. Then, she flung her left hand towards her opponent.

The last trail of shuriken pounced forward. Yuki took out a kunai and leaped into the air. As she fell forward, she cut the chakra strings. All five shuriken dropped towards the ground, leaving Tenten defenseless.

Yuki smirked. "So that _is _all you got!" she dashed towards Tenten, making some handseals. "Well I've got more."

She took in a deep breath and leaped into the air. Yuki got pretty close to Tenten. Tenten held a defensive stance, ready for whatever Yuki was willing to pull. Yuki released the breath, a silvery fog coming out.

As it came in contact with Tenten's arms, it slowly formed into a crystallized shape. They trapped her hands by the wrists, forming like handcuffs.

"What the—!" Before Tenten even knew it, a freezing-like burn came over her arm. She winced. "What did you do?!"

"Freeze your arms. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt _too _much." Yuki gave a venomous smile. "After all, after it burns your arms to a crisp, you won't feel a thing!" The smirk turned into a frown. She kicked her leg forward, hitting Tenten's jaw. "But you were moreover likely to feel _that._"

Tenten gritted her teeth, slowly letting the pain take over.

Yuki wasn't done yet. She stabbed Tenten in the chest hardly with the palm of her hand, then flipped her. "Or those!"

Tenten got up weakly, having only one eye open. "Aaah!!" she screeched. The pain of the burning ice had started. Smoke started to simmer where her arms were trapped.

"Tenten!" Neji shouted. He shifted his sight towards Yuki. "That isn't funny, Yuki! Release the jutsu!"

"Life isn't funny, Neji. She isn't funny. She'll deal with it." Yuki hissed back.

Tenten stood up. Ignoring the pain, she went to one of the supporters of the mansion. She started banging on it, letting the handcuffs beat against the supporter.

"Give it up, girl. You've loss." Yuki smirked once more.

"She's right, Tenten." Neji encouraged. "Give up. She'll release the jutsu. If you keep that up, by the time you break free of those cuffs, your hands will be burnt to ashes."

"Too bad, Neji!" Tenten hissed. She looked up, still banging her wrists against the supporter. "She went too far endangering Tian-Tian."

In a small struggle, she moved her hands towards her kunai pouch. She took one out and put the end of it in her mouth. She started scraping the ice without the slightest wince. "I'm nyot yoosing, Yuki. Jish ish jush gejjing shtahted."

All of the Hyugas just stared at her as she continued to break free from the cuffs. When she finally did, she winced. Her wrists were carrying a giant burn on each arm.

But she ignored it. Taking out a scroll, a firm look crossed her face. "Let's get serious."

"Fine. Round Two." Yuki puffed. She got into a fighting stance. "Call, Neji-kun."

Neji sighed, annoyance entering his mind. "Same rules as round one." He raised his hand and shifted his sight between the two girls. "Go."

Tenten didn't waste a second. She leaped into the air, unrolling the scroll.

_What the hell is she doing?!" _Yuki thought in frustration. She just continued to stare at the movements Tenten made.

Soon, the scroll was spiraling Tenten. She let go of her handle, running her hands across the writing in the scroll. Different sharp weapons were summoned. She harshly threw them at Yuki.

Yuki's eyes widened. A parade of weapons—from tonfu to bow sticks—came hurdling down towards her.

Immediately, she whipped out a kunai. Each weapon she deflected, only having a few scrape her. Tenten landed gracefully, holding a bow stick in her right hand and the empty scroll in the other.

She tossed away the scroll and tightened her grip on the bow stick. "Fight me."

"Gladly." Yuki smirked. She held up the kunai.

Both girls charged at each other. Their weapons clashed several times as they maneuvered the weapons.

Finally, both girls separated from each other.

Yuki sneered, "Why don't you die already?!"

"Why don't you give up your crush already?" Tenten retorted. "It's hard to believe you're actually a teenager. Haven't you ever heard act the way you look?"

"What?!" Yuki growled. She threw aside her kunai and made some handseals. "You know, I'm getting really tired of that smart Aleck of yours!" She charged forward, still making the handseals. She clasped her hands together. In an instant, a small ringlet made out of ice appeared.

Tenten slowly backed away. "What's that supposed to do?"

Yuki smirked. She clasped her hands again. As she opened them, the ringlet had turned into a bow staff, just as Tenten's. She leaped up, gaining support from the staff. She twirled it in her hands, then fiercely stabbed Tenten in the stomach.

Tenten winced. Blood slowly choked from her mouth.

If that wasn't bad enough, Yuki just kept going at it. She used the edge of the staff and stabbed Tenten in the jaw.

Tenten flew back harshly. Her landing wasn't great either. She slammed into one of the supporters of the Mansion, her head getting the most damage. Her body slumped slowly, she now being only half conscious. Slowly, she attempted to open her eye.

"I'm not done with you yet, grunt!" Yuki exclaimed. She dug into her weapon pouch, taking out a handful of shuriken.

—

**Quick Author's Note: **

Hi!! Glad you've only gotten a few of these? Well, the story is going back to Neji's point of view, just to inform you.

—

My eyes widened. Tenten barely had enough strength to even move her walk. She wasn't even conscious. "No! Yuki, that's enough!" I quickly shoved Tian-Tian into Hinata-sama's arms. My legs moved forward, me trying to beat Yuki.

Unfortunately, I was too late. She threw the shuriken at Tenten. The sharp edges dug deep into her flesh, causing her to drip in blood. But she wasn't done. Yuki changed her icy bow staff into a katana.

My eyes widened once more. She was going too far with this. I quickened my pace. "The match is over, Yuki!"

"No it isn't!" she hissed through her teeth. She raised the katana, ready to kill her.

But she couldn't.

I let out a harsh yowl. The sword went right through me.

That was right. I was able to speed up, able to save Tenten. To save the person I had loved all these years. But I couldn't save myself.

My vision got blurry, only seeing red ooze coming from my body. Everything around me darkened. I could feel my body collapse towards the ground, and could only hear a gasp.

With that, I didn't know whether or not I was still alive.

—

_Flashback_

"Yo, Hyuga, do you plan on playing anytime soon?"

I looked up, seeing Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto. I sighed, putting the book I had in my hands down. It was actually recess, and I was instructing Tenten on how to read Japanese.

"I told you guys already. I'm _busy._" I replied in irritation.

Naruto squirmed. "Play with your girlfriend later! This is serious business!"

"Yeah." Sasuke smirked, giving me a mocking expression. "Play with your girlfriend later."

"I had a deal with her." I replied, annoyed as ever.

"G-Go ahead, Neji-chan."

I turned around. Tenten held up the book I put down, a small blush on her face. "Huh?"

"I said go ahead. After all, I'm the one who asked you to help me, even though we have my lessons on weekends. I'm getting the hang of pronouncing the kanji right." Tenten smiled at me once more.

I could tell by the look she gave me that she really wanted me to stay.

But either way, she'd understand, right?

I gave her a small smile. "Thanks, Tenten. You study up, we can review it when you come over this Saturday."

She nodded in reply. "Right."

"Well, Shikamaru and me against you and Naruto, Sasuke." I called. All four of us started walking, leaving Tenten behind.

"What! No way am I teaming with that dobe!" Sasuke exclaimed. He looked around, then took the nearest person, who was Inuzuka, otherwise known as one of Hinata's "bodyguards" of the playground. He pulled Inuzuka and smiled cheekily. "Besides, me and Kiba can win."

"What?!" Inuzuka screeched. "Hey, there is no way that I'm—"

"Naruto's on my team!" Sasuke hissed. Luckily for him, Naruto was actually absorbed in watching.. Haruno.. ugh.

"Hey!! Sakura-chan!!" Naruto called.

I grimaced. Who knew if this really was a competition at all..

"I know how you feel.. deal." Inuzuka nodded.

"Ugh.. how troublesome. Two against three isn't fair, you know." Shikamaru groaned.

"How about the new girl?" Inuzuka suggested.

"Tenten?" I said.

"Yeah, Renren." Inuzuka replied. He grinned. "She must be really good, after all, she knocked Lee out on her first day, right?"

"True.. but it's Tenten." I corrected. I turned around, seeing Tenten where I had left her. She had actually pinned the book to a tree, and was using it for target practice.

Naruto gave a low whistle. "Looks like Neji's single now."

"Can it." I replied coldly. "Tenten isn't my girlfriend."

"Really? If it weren't for Hinata-chan, Ino, and Sakura hanging with her, I'd say you two were married." Inuzuka commented.

I gave him a small glare.

"Well, is she in or not?" Sasuke interrupted.

"I say in." Shikamaru said.

"In." Naruto and Inuzuka said.

All four boys stared at me.

I sighed, annoyed of their laziness to call her. Even the loudmouthed Naruto. I turned over to Tenten and called her name. "Hey! Tenten!"

She stopped what she was doing and looked up. She gave me a curious glance.

"Wanna play soccer with us?" I called again.

She smiled at us and dashed towards us. "Of course!"

"Do you know how to play?" Naruto cut in.

"Not really.. But my brother taught me some moves." she added quickly.

"Try it." Sasuke tossed the ball towards her feet.

Slowly, she started to juggle the ball. "Well.. I sorta got it."

"C'mon, we'll teach you." I tugged her by the arm. I smirked. "But don't think we'll go easy on you."

"Of course not!" she exclaimed. She smirked. "By the time I know how to play, I'll be able to beat all of you!"

I chuckled.

"We'll see."

_End Flashback_

My eyes slowly opened. I heard slow beeps coming monotonously. I surveyed the room. It was pretty pale, with a good view at the window. I wasn't in the Hyuga Mansion at all. I was at the hospital.

I looked at the bandages on my chest. Annoyingly, my hair had been taken out of its rubberband. My hand ran across the bandages. I winced a bit.

Fortunately for me, it looks like the wound didn't even get near my chest, but.. real close to my blind spot. The Hyuga blind spot had something to do with our Byakugan. We were literally blind on that part of our body, not able to see a full 360 vision.

Looking on my right, there was a rugged hospital bed. I guess that meant my room mate had gone to go get something.

But that wasn't what concerned me.

"Tenten.." I whispered.

What had happened to her? Was she in a different room? Was she... no. She couldn't be..

The door of our room opened. I turned my sight. The tension I had felt went away.

At the door stood Tenten.

She gasped. Fresh tears started to drip from her eyes. Unlike me, she was wearing a hospital gown. Her hair was messily down. Both her arms and legs were covered in bandages. She was probably covered in more, but I don't think I would like to know.

She dropped whatever was in her hands and ran to me. Her hands slowly wrapped around my neck.

"I-I was afraid that you wouldn't wake up.." she hiccuped. Her tears rinsed down my neck, her voice softly whispering into my ear.

One of my hands embraced her. "Sh.." I said. "It's okay, Tenten."

"I thought I would lose you." she continued. She looked at me. She gave a small smile, her cheeks stained with the tears. "You're an idiot, you know?"

I gave a weak smile. "What does that make you?"

Her smile widened. Her ran across my cheek. "Please.. don't scare me like that.."

"I.. didn't mean to." I replied.

Her smile disappeared. A small blush appeared on her face as it came closer to mine.

"Because.. Neji.. I.."

—

TBC

**Author's Note: **

Hah!! Cliffie! (shot) XD I guess you were most likely waiting forever.. But.. sorry I stink at making fighting scenes.. Seems like the story will come to an end soon (I plan 3 to 4 more chapters), probably more than I expected though. Anyways, review!


	9. His Confession

**Author's Note:**

O.o THIRTY REVIEWS?! XD you guys are killing me! (gets hit in the head with a mouse) OW!!! ARE YOU GUYS PISSED OFF BY THE FACT TENTEN LOSS?! Well... you most likely are... after all.. I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD A MOUSE THROWN AT MY HEAD OTHERWISE! Hmph.. Besides, I use a laptop... I'm very sorry Tenten loss.. I've had it planned from the beginning.. though.. not the part where she fell unconscious...Well, sorry for the short chapter! I'm at a loss at building a plot right now, so this is really all I can offer... I promise I'll try to make the next chapter longer once I get some inspiration!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto at all. Possibly some OCs though.

**Main Pairings:**

NejiTen

**Mentioned Pairings:**

NaruHina

SasuSaku

ShikaIno

**Keys:**

_Tooken over Narration; thoughts_

**Subtitles**

Written Notes

**Chapter 9: **His Confession

_It had never really bugged me much to find out that Lien wasn't my real mother. Nor did it bug me much on how I had to move into the Hyuga Mansion. Yet I can't figure out why this bugged me the most: Why did Hyuga Neji protect me from my death? Could it be because I loved him? Or.. still do? But how do I know I really do love him? Growing up, all I knew was that Aniki was the only one I could trust, and he took care of me as long as he could. I needed to return the favor and take care of Tian-Tian. Neji should be at the back of my mind. I.. lost him. Yuki had won that battle. My own fault, isn't it? I'm out of shape, and my taijutsu abilities have been locked away these past few years. No wonder Yuki won. What to do now though?_

"I.." I froze in hesitation as my eyes interlocked into Neji's. Both of us were injured, which was why we were sent to the hospital. I looked away, struggling with words. "I-I'm sorry... I-I can't do it.." I peered over to him at the corner of my eye, struggling to mask away the pain I had felt. The pain for the death of my parents. The pain for the death of my brother. The pain.. in losing Neji after all these years. The kiss we shared was nothing. I was foolish to think we had a connection..

A broad hand came in touch with a cheek on my face. Neji shifted the position of my face, stunning me greatly. He ran his hand over my face and worked his way to my chin. Once more—like the night we shared together—he leaned forward, me not stopping him.

His lips met mine, but only for a second. For the next, he embraced me into a tight hug. "You scared me more, Tenten. It was foolish of you to accept that challenge.. but—"

I immediately pulled away, anger arising around me. I gritted my teeth and glared. "Foolish?! Neji, Yuki-san—that witch—she was threatening Tian-Tian's safety!" My hand landed on my chest, practically pointing to my heart. The tears in my eyes fell freely once more. "Everyone around me keeps dying! My mother, father—everyone! Tian-Tian's the only one I have left! And I was about to lose you as well!" I paused from my rage for a second. I wiped away the tears and looked away. How many times has it been that I've broken my brother's promise? I thought I was past this. I didn't want to deal with this again! I _don't _want to deal with it again.

But the tears kept spewing from my eyes. I couldn't do anything to stop them, and I knew it. There was no point in trying. Once again, though, something broad touched me. Only this time, broad arms wrapped around my body.

Neji's head rested on my shoulder, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "But.." he continued from before. "It's your foolishness that made me fall in love with you in the first place.."

My eyes widened. Was this a dream? Was I fantasizing it? Neji... the guy I've known every since I was a kid admitted that he was in love with me. Before I knew it, though, Neji released me from the hug, that bemused expression of his becoming stoic.

"We should get some rest, Tenten. Both of us have what is probably a long month ahead of us."

I remotely nodded, still in a daze from before. Hyuga Neji loved me... the only problem though, was that I wasn't sure my self... But there was one thing that flashed in my mind as I thought about this.

_Dewei_...

—

TBC

**Author's Note:**

...Sorry for the very bad chapter! Like I said, I'm at a loss for inspiration... X3 I shall make the next chapter longer once I find my inspiration! Besides.. I'm very confused of my love life myself... Not like this story can help me though.. XD


	10. My Gift

**Author's Note: **

U-Uh... Hi? Four months since my last update... I'm sorry!! I kinda got interested, then uninterested, then interested again, then uninterested... then my computer was taken away from me to go get fixed at a shop. Then I got grounded from the computer while it was at the shop (sweatdrop)... Then I got ungrounded until my parents saw a paper and grounded me again... Then, I read my whole entire story and got interested again... XD Yeeeeaaah... Hope you like it! 20 reviews... I am SOO sorry for no updating sooner!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto at all. Possibly some OCs though.

**Main Pairings:**

NejiTen

**Mentioned Pairings:**

NaruHina

SasuSaku

ShikaIno

**Keys:**

_Tooken over Narration; thoughts_

**Subtitles**

Written Notes

**Chapter 10: **My Gift

_Another month passed as Neji and I were in the hospital. Our wounds had healed that past month with ease. We went back to the Hyuga Mansion soon afterwards. This month was special though. This day was special. _

I smiled as I helped Tian-Tian up to try to walk . Instead, she fell over and started to crawl instead. I knew very well that Tian-Tian was related to us. She had both looks from her mother and her father. Tian-Tian had the most beautiful emerald eyes that shimmered each time her giggles were heard, while locks of chocolate brown were growing on top of her head. I put her green headband on and kissed her on her forehead as she made small cooes.

"Happy Birthday, Kawaii-chan..." I smiled at her and sat on my bed. Her father would have been proud of her... I just knew it. I brushed my hands behind my neck and unhooked the locket from Wong and put it around Tian-Tian's neck. She giggled again and took the charm with both of her tiny fingers. Today wasn't one that I wanted her to celebrate by herself, but I knew neither of us had a choice. Sadly, a smile came across my face. A knock was heard on the door.

I got up and answered the door, Tian-Tian tightly embraced in my arms. As I opened the door, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, and Hinata-chan were in front of me. I smiled. "Ohayo."

"Ohayo!" All three of them said together. Sakura-chan and Ino-chan held up two neatly wrapped presents and set them on my nightstand.

"It's good that you're finally better, Tenten-chan," Ino-chan stated. She smiled and gently picked up Tian-Tian in my hands. She giggled slightly and looked at me mischievously. "You and Neji-san better not have done anything _inappropriate _in the hospital..."

I felt a red stain of heat rise in my cheeks. I shook my head without even knowing it and sighed. _It's your foolishness that made me fall in love with you in the first place. _That's what he said to me. And what was I thinking at the moment? Dewei... I haven't seen him since I moved here, or Lien. Why should I be worrying about it now? I was living a peaceful life now, wasn't I?

"Tenten-chan...?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up. Hinata gave me a concerned look. "G-Gomen...," I said. I looked away and bit my lip. "I was thinking..."

"What happened?" Sakura-chan asked me.

_That made me fall in love with you in the first place. Made me fall in love with you in the first place. Fall in love..._ Neji Hyuga fell in love with _me. _And he admitted it. But why couldn't I? Was I in love with him or did I just love him like I did with my brother? "We kissed... again...," I muttered. I sat down on my bed and hugged my knees. Why was it so hard for me? _Why?! _"If you guys don't mind..." I looked up at them pleadingly. "Could you take Tian-Tian for just a few hours? We had everything planned for her..." I needed time to think about this.

"Are you sure?" Ino-chan asked in concern.

"Trust me, I'm fine," I smiled at her. "I just need to clear my head a bit is all..."

"If you say so, Tenten...," Hinata whispered to me. I watched all three of them leave with Tian-Tian in Ino's arms. As the door closed, I sighed and laid down in my bed. All of it was just too confusing... I've known Neji since I was just eight years old. Was it shocking that I was now feeling funny around him? How I was always up at night looking at the moon because it reminded me of his beautyiful white eyes? What was happening to me? I've seen it on TV many times where girls developed feelings for close boys around them, but since I got back... I've been telling myself that I care for him deeply, but what if I loved him more than I thought? Was I in love with him? Was it the love that you got that was different for caring for your friends? My mother? My father? My brother...?

A knock on the door snapped me out of my thoughts. "Come in!" I said. I looked toward the door to see Hyuga-san come in. Neji's mother smiled at me and sat next to me on the bed. "Hyuga-san..." I said. I sat up and looked at her uncertainly.

"I just saw Hinata-sama and her friends leave with Tian-Tian. I could only guess that something was wrong with you," she said to me kindly. I stared at her for a second and laid back on the bed.

"Everything around me is complicated...," I confessed quietly. I've known Hyuga-san for these nine years. She was like the mother that I had never had. She wasn't like Lien, and I wasn't sure if she was like Mingmei, my real mother, but I just knew that she was kind and sweet. I looked at her and rubbed my temples with a small smile. I've heard that Hyuga-sama and Neji's father were twins, so they were most likely identical. Hanabi-chan, Hinata-chan, and Neji were all pale. Hyuga-san had pretty brown eyes and beautiful auburn hair. Her skin was pale, but that made her look even more gorgeous.

"What do you mean?" Hyuga-san asked me. She looked at me with the same concern that my friends had. "If this is about your brother..."

I shook my head and sat up. "No, Hyuga-san... it isn't about my brother..." I smiled softly as memories of him flashed before my eyes. "But I do miss him... a lot... After what had happened at home...," I let my bangs cover my eyes as my voice started to tremble. "A-After what happened at home... W-Wong was the only one that I trusted..."

I was crying again. Why couldn't I keep that promise? That stupid stupid promise! I want him to be happy... I don't want him to worry about me, even if he is in heaven right now...

I felt the tears run down my cheeks. I looked up when I felt Hyuga-san's hand on mine. I looked at her curiously as she urged me to open up. "It's time that you tell someone, honey...," She said softly. She gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. "You can trust me..."

I looked at her uncertainly. I turned and looked at my feet blankly before opening my mouth to speak. "M-My mother and father... there was a reason why I moved with my brother, Hyuga-san... My stepmother didn't want me nor my older brother. She kicked both of us out... A-And when Wong and I went to go make peace with them... I found out that my real mother is dead... She died giving birth to me..." I looked at her straight in the eye. "The reason that I stayed back in China... was because we were to make peace with my stepmother. But it backfired... we found out that she was a cheapskate... years after my father died. I looked at her with watered eyes. "I snuck out when she was at work. I stole some of the money that she had sealed up and flew here as soon as I could. And then Wong died. Tian-Tian is my last living relative, Hyuga-san... I've been trying to keep her protected so she would stay alive. But w-with Neji... he's like the father that Tian-Tian needs. He knows what she needs, she knows what she hates..." I looked away. "A-And he knows what I hate... and what I love... Hyuga-san, your son... the day that he woke up in the hospital, he told me he loved me."

Hyuga-san's eyes widened slightly. She smiled at me sweetly and brushed some of the bangs away from my eyes. "That's great..."

"No it isn't!" I protested. I felt more tears burn my face as I looked at her. "It isn't great at all! Hyuga-san, I didn't respond. Every single day since that day, that's all I can think about! How am I supposed to know if I love him back?! How I know if I don't hate him?! Hyuga-san, I need help, please!" My vision started to blur at the amount of tears that were coming down my cheeks. "I don't want to hurt him, Hyuga-san. Your son is one of the most precious friends I've ever had..."

"Oh..., it's okay, sweetie!" Hyuga-san embraced me into a hug and rubbed my back soothingly. I hugged her back as I started to hiccup like I was a little kid again. I didn't get it... I wasn't sure that I loved him, but I was sure that I didn't hate him. Why was this happening to me? Why couldn't I have had my real mother and my real father together, and just live with them, waiting for my brother to visit from college whenever he had the chance when I was 8? It would have been okay if I was never the grunt of school. Yuki-san had won the battle we had. I've lost him. "Tenten... you're a brave girl..."

I sniffled slightly and rubbed some of the tears that were in my eyes. I didn't feel brave at all. Everything has always been a challenge for me, and I've been able to overcome it. I was able to face my father and brother's death, I was able to face Lien's actions, I was able to face living here... Why can't I face Neji?! "No... I'm not..." I chocked. "Hyuga-san... I can't do this... how do I know what's right or not?"

"It's natural for you to be so choked up. You've lost a lot of people in your life, so how are you supposed to know what love is?" She stroked my hair as if I were a little girl and smiled. "Ever since you first came here with Neji, I hoped very well that you would make him feel better from what _he's _suffered through... no child should ever have to go through death, and you're the same."

"That's in the past though...," I muttered. How was I supposed to deal with something that happened in the past?!

Hyuga-san released me from her embrace and smiled at me carefully. "Tenten... I can't help you choose whether you love him or not. Both your mind and your heard have different decisions many times, but I'm sure that they're agreeing this time."

"Then tell me what choice it is!" I urged as if I were a little baby.

Hyuga-san smiled at me and brushed my cheek. "I think you already know that decision..."

_Already knew that decision...? _

I blinked away the tears as I wobbled down the opposing hallways that Hyuga-san went through. Before making the final turn, I stopped myself from wobbling. I could feel my face burn as tears dried on my face and I could feel my voice tremble when I took a deep breath. Neji and I have not seen eye-to-eye since that day. I was just too nervous to face him, but today, he would be joining us as we went to the park for Tian-Tian's birthday. Whether I liked it or not, I would have to face him. But what was my decision? I slowly started to walk down the last corner. One step at a time... Good. A small smile came onto my face as I came to my friends. "Hey guys... sorry I took so long..."

"Are you okay? You're not sick or something, are you?" Ino-chan asked me in concern.

I shook my head. "No, no. It was just a minor thing..." I held out my hands to take Tian-Tian and grinned. "Are you ready to go to the park, Kawaii-chan?"

Tian-Tian giggled at me slightly and opened her mouth wide with a giant smile. I smiled back at her as I held her hand and looked back up. "So, are you guys ready as well?"

"We only need to wait for Neji-nii-san," Hinata-chan replied. She smiled slightly at me with a small twinkle in her eye. My eyebrows furrowed slightly at the mention of his name.

"I'm here."

I flinched as I felt Neji's breath over my shoulder. The hairs on the back of my neck were most likely standing as stiff as possible as he continued to breath. I turned around and smiled at him. "O-Oh, ohayo, Neji-kun..." I smiled at him.

"Ohayo...," He replied to me. We stared at each other awkwardly for a second before brushed pass me and went to his car. I stared at his back in disappointment and shame before looking at Tian-Tian numbly. It was just a hard decision... Did I love him or not? Why didn't Hyuga-san tell me?

I sighed and ignored the curious looks that my friends were giving me. Slowly, I walked after him with Tian-Tian tight in my arms. I look at him from the corner of my eye as I take a seat up front and feel myself blush. Whatever my decision was, I would like to know now.

_As we drove along, I fasten Tian-Tian in my arms and point to the sights to her with cooing. She simply giggles back and I usually smile whenever she puts her hand over mind, whether it's on purpose or not. I eye the locket glimmering under the sunlight around her necklace and feel the memories of Wong come over my mind. I know that Neji should be the least of my problems now, and Tian-Tian should the the most. She is my niece. I am her aunt. I love her and I hope that she will think of me deeply. _

We arrived at the fair soon and all of use came out of the car. I opened the door with a smile and looked down at Tian-Tian. "Today is all about you," I said quietly. It was her birthday, and I wasn't going to let my feelings or anybody else's get the best of it. "Well then, where should we be going?"

"How about playing some games and getting something to eat before riding some rides?" Ino suggested excitedly. She smiled happily and gave me a look. "Unless... you and Neji-san want to take a little detour..."

I glared at her slightly and sighed. "How about we split up until tonight when the fireworks are gonna flash?"

"Are you sure that you'll be okay, Tenten-chan?" Hinata-chan asked me softly. I nodded and smiled at her.

"I'm gonna go get some cotton candy to share with Tian-Tian, okay? You guys have fun, and we'll get the real party started tonight," I said with a grin. Slowly, I started walking away from them after waving. I want to spend some time with Tian-Tian. She would probably be the best one to get Neji out of my mind. I stopped in front of a booth when I heard the shoot of an arrow and turned to it. There was a man who was trying to shoot arrows onto a target. So far, every single one missed.

I continued to stare at it as memories came flowing through my mind of my doings with arrows.

"You should try to win one of those prizes."

I flinched slightly and turned around. Neji was in front of me, his stoic face remaining the way that it usually was. I looked into his milky whit eyes and blinked awkwardly. In his eyes, I saw the same shyness and awkwardness that usually I had around him or Hinata had. I smiled. "Really? I-I'm not sure..."

Before I could react, Neji took Tian-Tian from me gently and called over my shoulder, "Ojii-san! You've got another contestant over here!"

My eyes widened. "N-Neji!!" I felt my cheeks flare in embarrassment as I turned around and looked at the old man with a small sheepish and embarrassed smile. "U-Uh... Hi?" The old man had one of those carnival hats. He tilted it at me with a small smile under his mustache.

"Well hello, little Missy. Why don't you give a whirl at it? Nobody's gotten it yet, but heck, I bet a little lady like you might be able to do something."

I blinked slightly at the accent that he had when he talked. It took me a few seconds before I gathered my thoughts. "U-Um... yessir, I guess that it'd be okay..." I walked up to him and put down some money. I picked up the bow and one of the arrows from the sack that he held out and looked at the bullseye carefully. "What do I have to do?"

"Just get five arrows hitting that little 'bitty dot there and you get one of the big prizes."

I felt Neji's breath over my shoulder as I held the string back for the first arrow. I've been an expert in archery. Some of my teachers in my fighting classes had commented that I should focus on my throwing skills instead of just my fighting skills.

_Fwip! _One Bullseye. I carefully picked up another arrow and aimed it at the bull's eye again.

_Fwip! _Two Bullseye.

"You're doing good so far."

That was Neji's voice. I smiled slightly and continued to focus on shooting the arrows. "I'm surprised that I'm still this good, Neji. I haven't been doing archery for years..."

_Fwip! _Three Bullseye.

"This reminds me of the time that you had saved me from Yuki-chan when we were younger."

I remembered that. Yuki-san was gaining up on Neji, and I had come to help him. I shot an arrow in between them before either one could get close to each other. Then, Yuki-san and I had had a fight. I won... but of course, she won this time. Sorrow entered my mind.

_Fwip! _Four bullseye.

"You shouldn't even be near me, Neji..." I said quietly. I fingered the end of the arrow and stared at the bullseye filled with arrows long and hard. Neji wasn't mine. He was Yuki-san's. Not mine. Yuki-san's. Yuki had won the battle. Our quarrel was over Neji for all of these years, and now it's over. She won. My grip tightened on the end of the arrow.

"You can't own a person, Tenten. Yuki does not own me. My heart belongs to you."

My eyes widened as I tried to commute to that. My grip over the arrow loosened and it shot right out of my fingers and toward the target. I wasn't sure if I had won or not, because my mind was just running through what he had just said. His heart belonged to me...?

_Flashback_

I dodged a punch that Hinata-chan had thrown at me. Another dodge. I moved my body to the right and slammed my fist under Hinata-chan's jaw. A pant escaped my lip as she fell backward to the ground with an injured grunt. I was her tutor now, and I was trying to do the best I could. I would help Neji-chan with his development of his Kaiten attack and all of that, and I would help Hinata-chan practice her taijutsu. A small giggle escaped my lips as I offered a hand to Hinata-chan. "Okay, Hinata-chan, whenever I use an offense, you should dodge or block." I gave a thoughtful look and looked back at her. "Try dodging my kicks by... like when we do jump rope at school. And block or grab like... when we're playing dodgeball."

"Hai," she replied softly to me. I grinned at her and got back into a fighting stance.

"Well, well, well... So this is where you've been for the past month..."

I looked up with both Neji-chan and Hinata-chan to see another girl our age. She didn't have the Hyuga Eyes, nor did she have the ebony hair that both Neji-chan and Hinata-chan had.

"A-Ano... ohayo, gozaimasu, Yuki-nee-san. How was your morning?" Hinata-chan stammered. I turned to her with a slightly curious glance. She seemed to be rather uncomfortable and awkward when she started to stare at this Yuki-san.

Yuki simply scowled and snorted at her. "Whatever you freak." I glared at Yuki-san for the insult and turned back to Hinata-chan. Was she really gonna let that girl talk to her like that?!

I turned back to Neji-chan and Yuki-san. Slowly, I started to overhear something. "She can easily destroy our braincells..." My mind came from angered to curious in an instant. Easily destroy braincells? Innocent little Hinata-chan? I turned to Hinata-chan again.

"A-Ano... Tenten-chan, shouldn't we work on our laps?" Hinata asked me instantly. What were they hiding from me? I nodded uncertainly and said okay. I ran off after Hinata-chan and gave her another questionable glance. "So, what was that all about?"

"I-It's nothing," She replied to me nervously. She smiles and stopped for a second. "Tenten-chan, have you ever used blades before? You know, like kunai and shuriken?"

I thought about it for a second. A big excited smile came onto my face. "Yes, I used to use them for self defense classes all of the time! I was an expert, actually."

"Really? Then how about we go get some kunai and shuriken in my room? I need some target practice, and if you can teach me, then that'd be great!" Hinata's eyes lit up excitedly with a big smile. Anyone could easily tell that this was the first time that she could get training. I smiled back happily. As we opened the door to her room, she frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked her curiously.

"Gomen, Tenten-chan... I forgot that Hanabi-chan was supposed to be training with them. I don't have them with me...," She said quietly.

"It's okay!" I told her in a comforting tone. I looked around her neat and tidy room for something to reassure her. My face beamed as I ran to a sack of arrows and a bow. I picked it up and strapped the sack around my shoulder. "We can use this, Hinata-chan. Arrows are one of the easiest ways to show accuracy."

"O-Okay," Hinata-chan smiled at me evenly as we both start to walk out the room. We both started to talk about these things that had happened around school, and how I could help her with these arrows. When we stepped to the center of the mansion, I heard Hinata-chan gasp as I held up the bow and an arrow.

I put it in an aiming position and look at her. "What's wrong, Hinata-chan?" I looked at the direction she's looking at and gasped myself. Some kind of feeling started fluttering in my stomach and something tugged on my heart as I see Yuki-san try to corner Neji-chan with a kiss. My anger took over in fury. A part of myself was telling me that it should be _me _that he was with. Before I could hold myself, I let go of the arrow. It pierced against one of the support beams between both Neji-chan and Yumi-san. I took advantage of the moment and walked down the steps in pride.

"And _that, _Hinata-chan, is how you use perfect accuracy..."

_End Flashback_

Hours past from the moment that Neji had said that. I sat on the porch and stared blankly at my feet as I continue to think of what he had said and the two battles that both Yuki-san and I had ever fought with each other. I won the first one, and she won the second one. Neji said that it didn't matter and that he loved me. What was I supposed to do? Why didn't Hyuga-san tell me what my decision was? I sighed and leaned backward. Did I love him? Did I hate him? I heard footsteps from behind and turned around.

Neji sat beside me with the same serious look that he always had. "I went to go check your room to see if you were there. You weren't. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah... I was just thinking of a few things, Neji. You don't need to worry. Besides, we're going to school tomorrow, aren't we?" I forced a smile and gave him a shimmering look. His intimidation made my pretending went away. My smile faded and I turned away. I couldn't lie when I was near him... A silence came to both of us. I looked back at him hopefully and looked down quietly. "Neji... was it true about what you said?"

"What do you mean?" Neji arched an eyebrow at me.

"About what you said," I said in a stronger voice. I felt my voice weaken afterwards though. "About... loving me... tell me the truth, Neji... please..." I looked at him slowly with a pleading look.

He looked at me as if I were insane. "How could you ask me something like that?" I gave him an uncertain look as he looked at me carefully. "I would have let you die that day if I didn't care for you, Tenten."

I knew immediately of what he meant. "But Yuki-san—"

"Is just green with envy with how much I love you. Tenten, I've loved you for the past nine years, and I didn't stop when you came. I understand that you're at a fragile state right now, and even if you don't love me back..." I looked into his milky eyes as he hesitated. "Even if you don't love me back, I will still love you."

My eyesight grew blank at that. I felt something flutter in my stomach when he said that. Before I knew it, he got up and walked away from me. I sat there for a long time. Whatever was happening around me didn't exist right now. Did Neji really... love me that much?

"T-Tenten-nee-chan?"

I blinked and snapped out of my thoughts and looked up. A young girl was in front of me, holding up a movie entitled 'Mulan 2.' "My mommy isn't home yet," she explained. Her white eyes stared at me with excitement. "And I really wanna watch this movie, but my Otou-san can't watch it with me. Could you watch it with me?"

"Sure," I replied. I smiled at her and got up. "You're Hanabi-chan, right? Hinata-chan's younger sister."

Hanabi-chan smiled and nodded with me. "I was originally gonna be the heiress, but Onee-chan is now. She went out with Naruto-kun, so I can't really find any company to watch the movie with." She blushed slightly. "I know that I might be a bit too old for the movie, but I love it!"

"Well then, let's be off now, shan't we?" I grinned and pushed Neji to the back of my mind. I had a lot of time to think about it, didn't I? I got up and walked with her to her room. We sat down and watched the movie with great interest, neither one of us daring to interrupt. We watched through all of it; the drama, the romance, the humor, and the mischief. When it was over and the credits started playing, I turned to Hanabi-chan and saw her sigh.

"Tenten-nee-chan?" she asked me.

"Yeah?" I asked her back.

"Why do people like Mei, Su, and Ting-Ting do crazy things for love? Mulan did that too," Hanabi-chan pointed out. She looked at me curiously and expected an answer.

I gave her a perplexed look and stared at the screen. Why _did _people do crazy things for love? All three of them were princesses that were trying to save China... But instead, they chose their true loves... "Because.. it's worth it...?" I tell her questionably.

"Oh," I hear her reply quietly. She looked down at her feet and looked back at me. "Is that the same way for you and Neji-nii-san? How you fought Yuki-nee-san to win Neji-nii-san's love?"

I flinch slightly at that question and look at her intently. Yuki-san and I... did crazy things such as fighting for Neji's love...? "I-I..." I started to stammer. Was it true? I wasn't sure anymore. Then, it dawned on me quickly. I blinked again and stared at the movie.

I knew it now.

"I'm sorry, Hanabi-chan!" I flung off of her bed and ran to the door. I looked over my shoulder with a worried look on my face. "I think I know my decision..." A smile comes on my face as a look of confusion came to face. I opened the door and rushed down the halls. I cursed myself as I turned from corridor to corridor. I never did remember where Neji's room was. Finally, I panted when I stopped in front of the room that had Neji's name on a whiteboard. "Neji!" I call out. I bang on the door fiercely, not caring who I woke up.

Neji came to the door seconds later, an exhausted look on his face. I saw the eerie mark on his forehead, yet I don't care. He looked at me nervously as I stared at it. I then start staring at him. Tears start coming to my eyes as I reminisce on what we've been through.

"Neji...," I say in a breathing way. I felt tears come to my eyes. "I... I think I..." They started watering now and my voice started to choke. I mentally cursed myself for starting to cry right now, but I ignored it. "Neji-kun..." I looked at him through my blurred vision. "I-I..." I couldn't contain myself. I leaped into his arms. I caught him off guard as he embraces me while I start to choke again. "Neji-kun..." I whispered. It was now or never. He loved me, and I knew it. I knew what my decision was. Hyuga Neji... "I love you too..."

**4 Years Later**

I exited out of the college building I was in with my backpack over my shoulder. A small grin is on my face as I realize what today was. Today was my 22st birthday, and I was absolutely excited. Nothing could bring me down. I looked up into the sky with a small smile as a bird passed by. Neji and I have dated for the past three years, ever since that night of Tian-Tian's birthday. She was three-and-a-half years old and she would be turning four in a few months. I felt an arm around me and looked over my shoulder to see Neji. I smiled at him. "Hey, Neji. Aren't you glad that it's the weekend?"

He smiled back at me and gave me a peck on the cheek. "And happy birthday to you." It didn't bother me much that he was a few months younger than me. I wouldn't trade Neji in for anybody in the world. Tian-Tian would be starting preschool soon and I visited the cemetery for my brother every single day with her so she could understand what happened to her dad. Neji and I both road in his jeep in a comforting silence to the Hyuga Mansion. Neither of us had planned to move out soon, because I still needed to support Tian-Tian, and I was grateful that Hyuga-sama didn't mind.

As I got out of the car though, I heard some yelling. I craned my head from where it was to the gates of the mansion. A gasp escaped my lips as I see two people who are arguing with Hyuga-sama. All of it starts to come back to me now...

"Lien... Dewei..."

—

**Author's Note: **

Yes, I screwed up my point of view thing a bit, but I wanted the last chapter to be in Neji's point of view! Yes, the next chapter will be the _last. _I hope you enjoyed this, and I"m sorry about the cliff hanger! It was really nice writing this story for you, and I might make an epilogue as well. This story was SO fun to write, and I might make a ShikaIno story that is told in the fashion of this. Well, review, and I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter! The next one should be ready by this week or next!! Review, please!

**Second Note:**

Okay, I'm reposting the cahpter the day after I updated because I made the rest of it at night and finished when I should be asleep. Most of it is edited, and what is the most noticable mistake has been fixed. The two most noticeable were that the tenses were messed up a little more then the second half of the chapter and the mistake in the 'four years later' thing.


	11. The End

**Author's Note: **

Okay, first off, I would like to say that I am SOO sorry for the very suckish chapter before this one! And WHY do I say it's suckish? Well, I had grammar errors and all of that in there, and the tenses were wrong as well! (groans) This is what I get for making that chapter at night... You see, I read a book by Margaret Peterson Haddix, and she had her story _Double Identity _Present tense, and I just finished it a few days ago, and I loved the book! So I think my self conscious was trying to make present tense instead of my usual past tense... unless I normally do that,then I made this whole big thing for nothing... (sweatdrop) But WAAAAAAH!! Do you know how sad I'm gonna be once I'm done writing this story?! (sniffle)

PS: Just so you guys remember, this story has always been told in first person. In first person, you only get one character's thoughts, and not everyone's, so when you see some scenes that don't have Tenten's side, that should basically be logical, since this chapter is told in Neji's POV and ONLY Neji's POV!! Now, Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto at all. Possibly some OCs though.

**Main Pairings:**

NejiTen

**Mentioned Pairings:**

NaruHina

SasuSaku

ShikaIno

**Keys:**

_Tooken over Narration; thoughts_

**Subtitles**

Written Notes

**Chapter 11:** The End

_So I finally had her. Tenten, after 13 years, was my lover. I was in love with the thing that I had thought I had hated after she saw my cursed mark, yet she didn't care one bit. I'm 21 and she is 22 today. Our next year in college shall be our last and neither of us can wait. For now though, there's something special that I want to do for her birthday. _

I got out of the car, with only my gift to Tenten in my mind. It had taken me months to decide whether or not it was perfect, and it had taken me months to find the perfect one. Finally, I decided what I was going to do. I would give it to her, whether she accepted it or not, and just hope that she _would _accept it. Unexpectedly, I heard her gasp. I looked up and saw her by my side, staring at the gates of the mansion.

"Lien... Dewei..." she muttered.

I stood there silently to make sure that I didn't interfere with anything delicate. Tenten clutched her fists and quietly started to tense up in anger as she continued to stare at the scene in front of her. I looked in the direction she was looking in and cocked an eyebrow. Hiashi-sama was there, trying to calm down an angry woman that was arguing with him as to a man a few years older than us trying not to get involved. They didn't look like much of a threat... why did Tenten seem so stiff? I silently grabbed her hand and squeezed it comfortingly. She flinched as she felt my fingers and turned to me. All I could do is theorize that she forgot that I was there. Tenten smiled at me slightly and tugged on my arm to go meet them.

As we got closer, I felt her grip tighten on my arm. Looking at her, I saw her bite her lip and turn her vision from both the woman and the man.

"What do you mean that I don't have the right to see her?!" The woman screeched in Chinese. "Tian-Tian is my daughter and in no way do you have the right to tell me that I can't see her! I haven't seen her for the past four years and I say that it's about time that I get to see her!"

Tian-Tian...? I looked at Tenten for an explanation. I knew perfectly well that Tenten was Tian-Tian's aunt and her guardian, while her brother had died and her sister-in-law had as well. Tenten sighed and looked down in despair. She looked back up and approached them after releasing grip on my arm. "Lien..." she started to say in Chinese. Her face scrunched up in disgust. "What are you doing here?"

"Tian-Tian!" If that Lien woman heard anything that Tenten said, she certainly ignored it well. She went up to Tenten with a big smile and embraced her into a giant hug. I saw Tenten stiffen under the grip.

"You know these people, Tenten?" Hiashi-sama asked Tenten in Japanese. He arched an eyebrow in surprise.

"Yes... gomen ne, Hyuga-sama...," she said quietly. She took Lien by her shoulders and pushed her off. Tenten slowly backed away in defense towards me and hugged my arm tightly. She gripped it as hard as she could and glared at Lien. "Lien... stop with the lies. You know very well how cheap you are."

Lien gasped. Rage came over face in seconds. She started to stomp over, an intent to kill in her eyes. I pulled Tenten behind me in defense and glared at her as she came closer. "You really think that way, Tian-Tian?! You really think that you can disrespect your mother that way? After my years of taking care of you, you think that I am _cheap? _For devoting my life and—"

"That's enough, Lien..." The man beside her said firmly in Chinese as well. He put an arm on her shoulder to restrain her and gave Tenten an apologetic look. "We're sorry, Tian-Tian. We know you've been happy here... but there's a reason for our visit..."

"Before any of that happens," Hiashi-sama started to say. He came walking to us. Just like me, he knew several different languages for different alliances. He looked at me, as if asking 'What is going on right now?' I shrugged slightly. Hiashi turned back to the three of them and gave them a look. In Chinese, he started to ask, "Lien, Prince Dewei..." Prince?! "Why don't you stay for dinner? You can tell us what relationship you have with Tenten..."

"Tian-Tian...," Lien said in a correcting tone. She turned to Tenten viciously. "So you even changed your _name?_"

Tenten growled at Lien slightly and turned away with a bitter look. She sighed and looked at me for comfort. "I'm really sorry about this Neji..." she told me quietly. She looked at me apologetically as we followed the other three of them in. All three of us sat down near the tea table as Hiashi-sama went to go get the tea.

"So what are you doing here?" Tenten asked in a tight tone. She had her eyes full on Lien, yet avoided eye contact with whoever this Prince was. An ashamed blush was on her face as she tried to look at the prince as Lien started to speak.

"I came here with Prince Dewei because he wants to say something to you...," Lien said with a mischievous grin. So that was this name. I looked at Dewei suspiciously. He looked back at me and flinched slightly. I turned back to Lien and saw the wickedness that succumbed Tenten.

I put my hand over Tenten's and squeezed it slightly under the table for comfort. Tenten squeezed it back with an angered look on her face. "You didn't answer my question, Lien. That's why Prince came to see me. Why did _you _come see me?"

"Because this news will involve you, Tian-Tian," Dewei cut in rather nervously. He eyed me intently, then turned back to Tenten. Why did they keep calling her Tian-Tian? That was three-year-old Tian-Tian, and this was twenty-two-year old Tenten. Dewei got up and slowly walked to our side of the table. He gently grabbed Tenten by her free hand. "Tian-Tian, would you come with me for a second? Lien and I must take the next flight to China tomorrow, and it's urgent..."

"Of course...," Tenten smiled at him. A slight pang pierced through my chest as I saw the size of the smile on her face. Tenten turned to me and smiled at me reassuringly. I thought that that meant that she hopefully didn't have a love interest in him. Slowly, both of them got out of the room. Tenten flashed me another smile before the door closed.

"So, you and my daughter seem to be getting along..." Lien muttered.

My eyes shot at her immediately after they left. She had a smile that had 'FAKE' written all around it. I sneered at her. "Yeah? And what's your point?" I didn't trust this woman one bit...

Lien's smile faded quickly. I smirked as she realized who she was messing with. "For such a noble boy, you have such fowl language..." She looked at me viciously. "Listen boy, my daughter already has someone in mind, and that is the Prince of the Moon Kingdom. I suggest finding someone else's mind to poison."

"And I suggest you cut that act of yours short, Lien," I replied back stoically. I got up and walked towards the door without looking back. I went out side, closed the door and leaned on it, deep in thought. I could see why Tenten was so bitter around her now... But what Lien said... was it true? That... _Prince, _Dewei... did he have his eye on Tenten back in China and vice versa?

"Neji?"

I looked up. My tenseness went away as I stared at Hiashi's curious face blankly. "Yes Hiashi-sama?" I asked in a questioning tone.

"What are you doing out here? Don't you think that Lien will need some company inside?" He questioned me. I could tell by his tone that he was as weary from Lien's cruelty as I was.

"It's nothing, Hiashi-sama," I replied.

Hiashi-sama stared at me for a whole minute. Finally, he smiled and leaned against the door with me, the tray of tea tight in his hands. "If I remember correctly, today is Tenten's birthday, correct?"

I nodded. Slowly, my hand came to my pocket and fingered the small fuzzy box in it. "Yes, it is."

"It was very unexpected for Lien and Prince Dewei to come, don't you think?" He asked me again kindly. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and nodded. Hiashi-sama sighed. "You two will be graduating from college next year... It was true that you two were meant for each other." I cocked an eyebrow. What was his point? "We've known Tenten since she was a little girl... She's a grown woman now, isn't she? Men at your college must be jealous of your relationship with her..." I averted my sight slightly, a small blush coming on my face. "...You should take your chance quick, Neji."

I turned to him. What did he mean by that? He continued to speak. "At Tenten's age, marriage is recommended soon, correct? You nor she have seen anyone else for the past four years. But we don't know how long Tenten has known Dewei... You should propose to her soon." I continued to stare at him for any other advice or statements. I squeezed the small box that was in my pocket. "But only you know that choice..." Hiashi-sama smiled at me again and walked inside.

I continued to stare where he was before he left. I blinked when my eyes started to dry and walked in the direction of Tenten's room. What did Hiashi-sama think that I was going to do? I had planned everything that I intended to do for this night weeks ago. I had decided not to propose to her this very second. But my plans were ruined with Dewei here now. _What _was he doing here? Was Hiashi-sama and Lien right? I broke out into a run through the whole complex to find my love. My mind was too unfocused to even know where I was going at that instant. "Byakugan!" I muttered softly. My bloodline was activated quickly and I searched through every single part of the mansion that I could.

Finally, I spotted two figures sitting on the porch in the front of the mansion. I mentally cursed myself for not looking there in the first place. I silenced the pounding of my footsteps and stepped towards the other side of the porch on the right of the mansion with huffs. Both Dewei and Tenten were smiling at each other. Another pang pierced through my chest as I gritted my teeth. I had to hold myself down from not interrupting them. Quietly, I started to eavesdrop after taking the small box out of my pocket.

"_Prince, it's really nice to see you again...," _I heard Tenten say. _"Or is it Emperor? It's really hard to tell sometimes..." _

I heard Dewei chuckle just a bit. _"No... after 24 years of my life, I still haven't found the right spouse..." _

Tenten chuckled again and smiled. _"Same old Prince Dewei... I can't thank you enough for the plane ticket, Prince... I've had no regrets since then..." _

"_That's great to hear." _Dewei stated. He smiled back at her and brushed away some bangs away from her eyes. I gritted my teeth even more as Tenten flinches and saw Dewei get up from the porch. _"There's a reason why I came here though, Tian-Tian..." _He looked at her with a bigger smile. _"Tian-Tian... will you marry me?" _

My eyes widen as I hear the last sentence to that. My grip on the box loosens. It falls to the ground without me even realizing it. I couldn't even focus myself to listen to the rest of what he or Tenten said.

"Uncle Nene?"

I looked over my shoulder and down. Tian-Tian's emerald eyes stared at me curiously as I stayed in my stiff position. Tian-Tian rubbed her eye exhaustedly and arched an eyebrow. "I woke up from my nap to get some milk..." She put a big smile on her face. "But now that you're here, can we go to the park?"

Hesitantly, I started to nod. I turned back to where Tenten and Dewei were and saw that they had already left. I sighed in depression and crouched down to Tian-Tian's level to hold her in my arms. "Yeah, let's go to the park..."

"Okay!" Tian-Tian replied to me excitedly. She looked down and picked up the box I had dropped with both hands curiously. "Is this yours, Uncle Nene?" She gasped and gave me an excited smile. "Did she say yes, Uncle Nene, Did she?!" Tian-Tian had already known of my plans to propose to her aunt. Now though, I wasn't sure.

I smiled sadly and put the box close to her chest. "No... not now... Just keep it for me right now, okay, Tian-chan?" Tian-Tian's excitement dissipated slowly as she looked at the box. She smiled and tucked it in her pocket for safekeeping.

"Now!" She said cutely. Tian-Tian pointed to the direction of the entrance and had a bigger smile on her face. "Off to the park!!"

**At the Park**

The park was just right by the elementary school that both Tenten and I had gone to when we were much younger. I looked at it as I pushed Tian-Tian on the swing. A lot of memories came flooding over me as I continued to stare at it. "You're gonna go there next year, Tian-Tian... I'm sure that you'll have a great time."

"That can wait months from now!" Tian-Tian giggled to me. She looked up over her shoulder at me while I pushed her. She frowned. "You never answered my question, Uncle Nene... Are you really my Uncle right now or are you not?" She jumped out of the swing and walked to me. Harshly, she started to tug on the legging of my jeans. "I wanna know! You and Auntie Tenten have been dating for forever!"

I looked down at her and bent down. Her emerald eyes glowed with anticipation. A small chuckle escaped my lips. She acted so much like Tenten many times... I could tell already that she would grow up to be a great woman. I smiled at her and patted her on the head. "No, I haven't." I really wish that I hadn't zoned out if Tenten answered. What did they say to each other?

I heard Tian-Tian squirm slightly and looked at me with annoyance. "Uncle _Nene!_ No day is special to propose to a girl like their birthday! I know that and I'm only three and three-quarters old!" She tugged on my legging even more. "You hafta hafta hafta!"

I sighed and picked her up. "Okay."

Tian-Tian stopped squirming and gave me a curious look. "Okay what?"

"I'll ask her... sometime tonight... We should be getting home though." I looked up into the sky and saw the sun set quickly. I turned back to Tian-Tian. "Ready to go?"

She nodded excitedly.

_As we got home, my mind started going crazy with questions. Tenten's birthday was coming to a halt and the night would be over in a few hours. Dewei and Lien were staying with us until their flight tomorrow morning. I still couldn't face the girl that I loved since Dewei's proposal. We barely made any eye contact during dinner nor after when we got settled for bed. So the night was over now. Both Tenten and I had tension between us the whole night because of that. I couldn't face her. _

I woke up immediately during the night when I heard fierce banging on my door. I ran to the door after tying on my headband and opened it. Tenten was panting heavily, tears nearly falling out of her eyes. She looked at me in concern and then around my room. "Tian-Tian's not here!" She said immediately. "I woke up during the night to see if she was comfortable, and she wasn't there. I just searched the whole mansion too! Neji, do you know at all where she is?!"

An alarmed look came over my face. I numbly shook my head. Tenten gave a perplexed look and pulled me out of my room after taking my keys. Both of us walked down the hallways to the front of the mansion. Tenten gave me back my keys and continued to have that alarmed look on her face. "Neji, I can't lose her! I have to know where she is at all times. Are you _sure _you don't know where she is? This is important! You're the only other person I fully trust Tian-Tian with!"

"I'm not sure...," I muttered. I looked at her sorrowfully and diverted my attention. "She's never gone away from the mansion without adult supervision." I looked back at her. "There is one place that she might have gone though."

"Where?!" Tenten shouted at me. She was ready for any information that I could have.

"She might have gone to the park to—" Before I could finish, Tenten rushed off to the direction of the park. I stood there speechlessly and watch where she had once stood. Tian-Tian meant the world to Tenten... She has never gone anywhere that made her thoughts divert themselves from her... I clutched my fists. Why should I even care anymore? That Dewei would be her new uncle... I gritted my teeth.

"You should go after her..."

I turned around and saw Dewei. I arched an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" I asked him coldly. "It's not like there's a reason I should..."

Dewei scoffed at me and folded his arms. "You really think so? You're her boyfriend after all, loverboy."

I scowled at him and clutched my hands. He really didn't have a right to be here right now. Even if he was a prince, he shouldn't mess with me. I clutched my fists and glared at him. "And if I remember correctly, you're her new fiancée, aren't you?" He looked at me in surprise. "I saw you two on the porch this afternoon. You proposed to her..."

He blinked at me then let out a small laugh. "Tian-Tian is in love with such a fool, isn't she?" He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Neji... do you know what her exact words were?" I arched an eyebrow. Would I really want to know this? "She said 'No thank you. I already have a boyfriend who I'm positively in love with.' You should have seen how easy it was for her to say that..." Dewei let out a small yawn and pushed me. "Now, get... Sheesh, kids these days..."

I glared at him slightly and ran into the direction that Tenten and Tian-Tian would be in quickly. Even if I had a hatred for him now, I would really have to thank him some day... My love for Tenten was no doubt eternal. I was certain she was the woman that I wanted to marry now.

I got to the gates of the park minutes afterwards. I searched around and saw Tenten hugging Tian-Tian reassuringly as the three-year-old started to sob ceaselessly. I ran over to them with pants and crouched down to the seat. "Is everything okay?"

Tian-Tian looked at me with teary eyes. She pounced in my arms. "Uncle Nene!" She chocked immediately. "I-I lost it!" She tightened her grip around my waist and started to choke even more.

I looked at her curiously and embraced her back. I turned to Tenten for an answer, yet she shrugged and mouthed 'She won't tell me...' Then, it dawned on my quickly. I knew what she thought she had lost. "It's okay, Tian-Tian..." I muttered to her quietly. A small soothing smile came onto my face. "It was just a dumb gift anyways..." I knew that I was telling a lie. I was looking forward to see Tenten smile once I had given it to her.

"B-But...," She squeaked through her tears.

I smiled at her even more. "How about we get some ice cream? You really don't know how worried we were..." She started going into a series of sorries as I picked her up. Tenten sighed at me and gave an apologetic look. I shrugged back at her and the both of us started to walk towards downtown. It was only a few blocks from us anyways... After we chose out our ice cream, Tenten, Tian-Tian, and I sat on a bench to eat it.

"Gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen!" Tian-Tian told me apologetically. I sighed at her and gently pushed the ice cream in her mouth so she would stop apologizing. I had already told her many times that it was okay... At that instant, a person on a bike past by and accidentally made Tian-Tian drop her ice cream. "H-Hey!!" Tian-Tian shouted.

I picked up the ice cream cone and scowled at the person who had ridden on the bike. "Watch where you're going!" I looked back at Tian-Tian who was on the verge of tears again. I smiled slightly and held out my ice cream.

"Eh?" Tian-Tian said questionably as she saw the ice cream. She held it and looked at me thankfully. "Arigato Gozaimasu, Uncle Nene!"

I smiled at her. It was like having a mini-Tenten... Instantly, I felt a smile fall on me. I turned around and saw Tenten with a soft smile. "What?" I asked her curiously.

"Nothing...," She chirped. She kissed me lightly and looked at me with a look of passion. "You just reminded me of my brother when I was younger...But I was much older than Tian-Tian was..." She got up and threw the rest of her ice cream in the trashcan near us. "We should get going back home, don't you think? It's really late..."

I nodded at her and picked Tian-Tian up to put over my back for the long walk that we would have to endure.

"By the way," Tenten stated. She dug into her pocket and took out a box. The very same box that I had planned to give her all week. I heard Tian-Tian gasp as I stared dumbfounded at it. How did she find it...? Where did she find it? "Is this what you're looking for, Tian-chan? I found it near the entrance of the park."

Tian-Tian snatched it away from Tenten's fingers and hugged it ever so happily. "You found it, Auntie Tenten! You found it!" She gave it to me and gave me a huge smile. "Do it, Uncle Neji! Do it!"

I sighed and took it lightly. I was already too exhausted for words... "In the morning, Tian-Tian..." I muttered quietly. "I'm way too exhausted..."

"Aw... but...!" Tian-Tian complained. She frowned. "I've been waiting all day!"

I turned to Tenten, who was basically confused to all of it. "I"ll explain everything to you later..." I muttered to her.

_Tian-Tian started whining and tried to 'fake cry' her way into convincing me to propose to Tenten here and then. Unfortunately for her, none of it had affected me. She eventually quieted down as we passed the park and then fell asleep quickly. Finally, Tenten and I reached the Hyuga Mansion. _

I watched Tenten smile as she gently tucked Tian-Tian in her bed. She sighed and wiped the nervous sweat off of her face. She then turned to me and gave me another kiss. "Thank you for everything, Neji. This night as been absolutely rough on me..."

I smiled back at her. Hesitation started coming into my voice. "Tenten... may I talk to you for just a second?" It was 11:30 right now. I had vowed to propose to her for her birthday, and that is what I was planning to do. I fingered the small box in my hands again and dragged her quietly to the front porch. Both of us sat down as an awkward silence came over us.

"Neji?" Tenten asked me nervously. I turned to her and saw her smile slightly. "I'm really sorry about today... Lien and Prince's visit had gotten our whole day messed up, hasn't it?"

"No, It's okay...," I told her. Truthfully, it would have been a lot better to go through this without any of the drama, but it wasn't like I wasn't used to it. When you were with Tenten, there was always _something _to worry about. I put my arm over Tenten gently and kissed her on her cheek. "It's something that grows on you when you're with Tenten..."

She smiled back at me and embraced me in a hug. "You're a great guy, Neji... there's no doubt that my feelings for you are fake..." She turned to the moon and sighed wearily. Tenten rested her head on my shoulder and clutched my arm comfortingly. My fingers were still rubbing the small box. "You know, Neji... I'll admit that I had a teensy crush on Prince Dewei when I was in China..." I cringed slightly. Tenten giggled at that and looked at me. "But whenever I thought of him.." She smiled. "I thought of you afterwards... Where ever I went, I saw you. And the only time I was at actual peace was staring at the moon. It was one of the only comforts that I had from being away from Japan..."

I looked at the moon to see what resemblance she could have possibly seen. I smiled and kissed her. "Tenten... there's something that I've wanted to give you for months..."

She got up from her position and looked at me curiously. "Really? What?"

"Your birthday present," I replied. I got up and knelt down in front of her. I took out the box and opened in it. Inside, the aquamarine gem on the silver-metaled ring glistened under the moonlight. I smiled at her. "Tenten... I've known you for 13 years... During those years, you've driven me crazy..." My smile widened. "But crazy about you. Crazy enough to ask... Will you marry me?"

Tenten gasped. Her eyes slowly looked down onto the ring. If it were mechanical movement or not, Tenten wrapped her hands around mine and continued to stare at it. Finally, she looked back up to me and into my eyes. I could stare at her brown eyes for all of eternity and not get bored. Even if she rejected me, I wouldn't care. I still love her, and I still _would. _She finally smiled at me and tackled me to the ground with a hug. "Yes, Neji! Absolutely yes!" I smiled an embraced her back.

"YATTA!"

Tenten looked up at me and blinked. I shrugged and both of us turned to the front of the porch. In front had all of the members of the family that lived in this residence covered there, a big grin on their faces. Hiashi-sama was near Hinata-sama, who was as happy as the next person. Then, Tian-Tian came jumped off of the porch and joined us in our hug.

"He's finally my uncle! My real real uncle!" Tian-Tian exclaimed excitedly.

Both Tenten and I looked at each other with a deep red blush on our face. We were both hoping to have a moment of privacy... But it really didn't matter now. It was obvious that everyone in the Hyuga Mansion was waiting for us to finally become a couple.

_Now, she was mine. The Chinese immigrant. The immi_grunt. _Panda. Tian-Tian. Tenten. She was mine. _

_**Owari**_

**Author's note: **

**(sniffle) **I'm not too fond of the last chapter.. quite frankly, it was rushed in my opinion. That, and the marriage seemed kinda... not TMI? I rarely make those, so I'm sowwy! And the ending was cute, yet it wasn't really so admirable for me either... (yawn) It took me all day and I was kinda stuck with what to do. Yes, Lien and Dewei weren't mentioned as much as I wanted to, and it seems rushed because of very limited information, but like I said, POVs have a limit to whose thoughts that we get... (cries) I'm so sorry that it's so crappy though! And I was trying so hard to make sure that Neji didn't sound like a girl... WAAAH!! Some revisions will be made soon, I _promise. _And some edits as well. I'm really happy! You guys were great reviewers, and you even broke the 200 Review barrier for me! (smile) I'd say that I'd make a sequel, but I think it's best to just leave it alone like this! If I weren't so exhausted right now, I think that I'd about cry in happiness for you guys! I really wish it weren't the end, but it is... So I hope you enjoyed this story, because I enjoyed making it! Like I said, I'll do edits and revisions in a couple weeks... my fingers need rest... (blows nose) Anyways... Good bye! For those ShikaIno fans, visit my profile for information for a possible story that is written in this style!


	12. Epilogue

**Author's Note: **

Er... I found this buried in my documents folder and already had a third of it done, so I told myself last night, 'Hey, wouldn't it be cool to finish this?' I know you guys probably forgot the details of this story, but if you read this, I'm happy that you've done so: D For right now, I'm a bit confused of my interests (and right now, I'm into digimon, but Naruto's getting there. xD), but this is just an extra gift to my readers. I just wanna say, thanks for inspiring me! (And WOOT! Had chapters popping here from age 11, 12, and now 13! Dun you remember when I was just little? ;w;)

**Epilogue**

I looked at myself in the mirror. No matter how many times I looked, I knew that my reflection would be the same. I couldn't have asked for anything better, with the makeup lightly plattered over my face and the blush pressing against my already-red face.

"Ne... you look perfect, Tenten!" I could hear both Ino and Sakura coo.

I turned my face towards Hyuga-san—iie, my new mother-in-law, Rin-sama, and saw her gently smiling at me. Her eyes differed from the Hyuga Clan's, but they still seemed the same to me. She caressed my cheek, refusing to cry, and gently told me in a faint voice..., "No matter how much you've suffered... I'm glad you got this far..."

"Arigato," I replied to her humbly. I looked at the bouquet in my hands and squeezed them. Slowly, I felt my cheeks redden through the blush. "I-Is it okay to be... just a smidge nervous?"

"Of course! I'd be worried if you weren't, girl!" Ino told me in an annoyed tone. She grinned at me and pulled the veil over my face. "Who would've thought Ms. China over here would be the first to be married."

"Er..." I felt my blush go through once again, then turned away once I felt Tian-Tian's tugging on my skirt. She smiled at me happily.

"Uncle Nene and everyone else is ready!" She told me. She held the flower basket in her hands cutely and skipped outside of the room. I then saw Ino, Sakura, and Rin-sama following. Ino had her arms full with Shikamaru-kun, and Sakura with Sasuke-kun.

I heard the music start to play and uncomfortably made my way towards the entrance to the alter. I stopped in surprise, seeing two people I didn't think I would see. "F-Father...? W-Wong...?" I whispered in surprise.

They both turned to me, but shook their heads sadly. To my disdain, the transformation jutsu disappeared within seconds, revealing Naruto and Hiashi-sama in their places. "Oh...," I whispered in disappointment.

"Sorry, Tenten-chan...," Naruto told me with an apologetic tone. He tried to smile nonchalantly and rubbed the back of his head whilst Hinata clung to his arm. "Hinata-chan and I wanted to see if you'd be happy to have them here... guess the disguise wore off though."

I blinked and numbly shook my head side-to-side. "Iie. It's fine." I gave a sad smile, refusing to hide my emotions from then on now. "I just... didn't really think that I'd be able to be visited by Father and Wong..."

Before I could get any more emotional, I could feel the rough hands of Hiashi-sama gently rub circles around my cheeks with his thumb. I looked up at him and saw him smiling at me. "You know that no one can actually replace your father for you. He may not be here to escort you down to your wedding... but understand that he would if he could."

"Hai. I know that," I replied to him, a sheepish look on my face.

"But then again, I shall be the one who escorts you down, Tian-Tian..." I flinched in surprise from the rather horribly-accented Japanese, then turned my head.

My eyes widened in surprise. "Dewei? You know Japanese?"

"Not enough," Dewei admitted to me smoothly in Chinese. With a grimace on his face, he recited what was probably something he was practicing. It didn't seem as bad as the Japanese he had spoken before, though. In Japanese, he said, "but enough so that you know that I will be your escort down to the altar. I discussed it with Neji-san."

I blinked in surprise. Neji... hadn't discussed it with me at all. Then again, he was the one who had proposed, so he would be the most excited to arrange most of the things... It just seemed surprising that the Prince of the Moon Kingdom was here. I smiled dearly. "Then let's get going."

—

Tenten hand her arm gripped over Dewei's as they strutted down the red carpet. A grin quirked over her lips as she saw the astonished look on her future husband's face.

_Radiant. _That's the world that Neji would be able to describe her. She looked absolutely beautiful with her hair swaying down to her mid-back and her make up applied oh-so tenderly and matching her delicate skin. She kept coming closer and closer to him, her sight never leaving his. Slowly, as she made her way to the altar, she muttered a thankyou to Dewei, then turned herself back to her soon-to-be husband.

"Dearly beloved...," the Minister slowly and deeply said in his majestic voice. "We are gathered here today to wed this man, and this woman..."

Dewei sat down on the empty seat he could find. As he did, he could feel the person next to him flinching. With an arched eyebrow, he turned his head towards that woman, only to be met by a girl amongst his age with such a sad look on his face. "Are you okay...?" he whispered to her curiously.

The girl quickly cocked her head up from the voice and then stiffened her shoulders. "Y-Yeah..." she quietly replied. A look of guilt was on her face now. "I don't... really think I deserve to be here, though."

Dewei blinked in curiosity, then smiled ever so royally. Slowly, he shrunk in his seat, his eyes still on the girl. "Maybe you're right. I kinda feel like that too."

"Why not?" the girl next to him asked curiously. She gave him a look of confusion and astonishment. "You were the one who escorted Tenten down here..."

"Heh," Dewei breathed. He looked at the girl carefully, then noticed how beautiful features. Her hair was curled into such petite and adorable ringlets with glitter showing around her face, coordinating with her innocent grayish-green eyes. He then looked to the bride and groom as the minister continued to speak. "because... I used to be in love with that bride over there."

"Guess we're one of the same...," the girl immediately scoffed. She sat back up in her seat and gave a sorrow look. "Tenten had invited me... for what reason, I don't know why... but I used to be in love with Neji-kun." She immediately shuddered, the same, guilty look still on her face. "And... I still don't understand it." Her voice was trembling now, which scared Dewei in the slightest. He gave the best sympathetic look he could as he saw tears starting to form in her eyes. "I-I almost killed Neji-kun... if I had actually done so..." She squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to show her tears. "we wouldn't even be having this conversation right now."

"You shouldn't worry so much about it," Dewei smiled at her. "My name is Dewei. I'm a friend of Tian—Tenten's from China. What's your name?"

"Y-Yuki..."

"Well, Yuki—"

"Do you, Hyuuga Neji, take Ms. Tian-Tian as your beloved wife? And promise to cherish her until death due you apart?" the Minister's bold voice echoed.

Neji turned to his beloved with the sincerest smile anyone had ever seen come from him. He put his hand over hers and bowed down as a gentleman, kissing it lightly. "Yes, I do."

Tenten simply replied with her own smile, bringing them closer, inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter.

The Minister smiled at the young love, then recited what he had to to the bride, "And do you, Tian-Tian, promise to carry your love for this young man until death do you two apart?"

"Yes, of course I do," Tenten replied in her sweetest voice, one that Neji loved so much. It was trembling, but from the happiness that Neji could see surge through her.

"Very well. Then, Hyuga Neji, you may kiss the bride."

And so it happened. Their love was sealed by one, passionate single kiss.

—

After the wedding, Tian-Tian still lived with both Tenten and me, being loved and cherished as if she were our own daughter. But speaking specifically of our own children, we had one little boy named Hyuuga Kiseki, who we love from day in and day out, and his younger sister by four years, Hyuuga Tori. Tenten, Tian-Tian, Kiseki, Tori, and I live happily under the shelter of the Hyuuga Clan, none of us regretting it by a single second.

Naruto and Hinata-sama married only a year after us, with them have already been expecting the birth of one Uzumaki Hikari. Kiseki and Hikari fight constantly, yet that there is nothing new. Hinata-sama and I still keep in touch, where as she now lives with the annoying fool (yet, whatever makes her happy is fine by me), and left Hanabi to become the head of the clan.

Sakura and Ino finally got married, with the reluctance before the relationship with their husbands, Sasuke and Shikamaru, but they don't seem to be an important element, now do they? What would surprise me the most though, is how well both Dewei and Yuki-chan have gotten along. Don't get me wrong, it's great that they're in love, but it's also a great surprise. Who would have thought a stubborn prince would have finally gotten married to a not-so-wicked witch? The last both Tenten and I have heard from them was half a year after Kiseki's birth, where they had their own daughter to worry about now.

It's rather rare for Tenten and I to have any alone time around here anymore, but that's just the way that I'm glad my loving wife has it. We constantly visit the grave for her brother and my father, and when we get a break, we go visit the graves of her mother and father once every blue moon in China.

Even if they have left, one thing is for sure—I'll never, ever get tired of what our relationship has evolved into.


End file.
